A Rose That Blooms in Adversity
by Tsuiyo Theta
Summary: Amy's life has never been worse than this. It has happened just one too many times. Can her friends help repair her shattered heart or will it remain broken until the day she dies? Based on Warped Violet Roses' story, Cut. It will NOT be the same as hers
1. Nice Girls Finish Last

Chapter 1: Nice Girls Finish Last

It was a bright, new, sunny day…somewhere in the world, but definitely not in the world of Amy Rose.

Amy Rose woke up and checked the time: 12:45 pm. Her eyes were still a little puffy from last night. She sniffed and buried her head in her pillow. 'Great,' she thought. 'Now I'm late for work.'

Amy hated her job. She worked at an elegant restaurant called the Rivera as a waitress. She hated pretty much everyone there, especially that bitch, Cindy. She was nothing but a slutty whore with her own gang sluttier whores. Her boss wasn't any better. He was just a bastard. If only she could find a better job...

"Why do I care? It doesn't matter anymore." She cried a little, but finally mustered up enough courage to get up and face the outside world.

Amy worked as a waitress at a painfully fancy restaurant. She dragged herself to the bathroom in the aggravating process of preparing oneself for the day ahead. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. After spitting, she reached for her glass cup to rinse, her hands shaking from stress. She dropped the cup onto the floor, shattering it into dozens of pieces. She sighed at the cruel symbolism of her broken heart.

Amy shook her head and wiped her face with a towel, leaning against the bathroom wall. She looked back at the broken glass. She got down on her knees and attempted to put the pieces back together, like some sort of 3-D puzzle. Apparently, the glass cup was impossible to repair…just like her heart. She eventually gave up and threw the glass pieces away. She put on her maid outfit and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked up to a small bed next hers and shook the little sleeping beauty inside. "Macaroni…," she cooed. "Macaroni wake up." Macaroni was the offspring of Cream's chao, Cheese.

"Chew chew," Macaroni said, finally awakened. He had not yet evolved.

"Good morning, sweetie," Amy greeted. "Had a nice dream?"

"Chew!" Macaroni said happily.

"Good. Now come down for breakfast." Amy led the chao downstairs to the kitchen. She began opening the interrogation. "Let's see…do you want…eggs?"

"Chew," Macaroni said, shaking his head.

"…pancakes?"

"Chew."

"…how about waffles?"

"Chew."

"…hmm…cereal?"

Macaroni nodded and jumped up and down. "Chew chew!"

"Okay, cereal it is," Amy said and poured some cereal and milk in a bowl specially made for chaos. Macaroni ate happily. Amy found herself asking why she always asked Macaroni what she wanted anyway. She _always _wanted cereal.

Amy took the time to look up at the clock. It seemed to glare "1:45pm" at her. "Shoot! Now I'm really late for work!" She gave Macaroni a quick kiss on the forehead and ran out the door. She started up her Volkswagen Beetle and drove off to the Rivera Restaurant.

_**SHATTEREDBROKENSHATTEREDBROKENSHATTEREDBROKEN**_

Amy walked through the door and checked in, hoping that her boss would not find her late again. She knew that was hopeless-she was fifteen minutes late, after all. She sighed and continued walking through the service door at the back of the restaurant.

The Boss was probably waiting there for her. "AMY ROSE!!" he screamed at her. "THIS IS THE FOURTH DAY IN A ROW THAT YOU'VE BEEN LATE FOR WORK!! I'M DOCKING THIS FROM YOUR PAYCHECK!!"

Amy pleaded. "No, please don't! I'll make it up to you-I'll work both shifts today. Please, I need the money!"

The Boss pondered this for a moment. "Very well. I'll leave you with the clean-up."

Amy began to regret it. "What? I can't do that by my-".

"Ep!" The boss cut her off. "No buts! Now get to work!"

Amy slunk off to her locker where she put her coat. In an overused (but always funny) cartoon gag, a load of stuff came falling out of locker. "Vibrators!? Dil-ooh!" She growled. She heard giggling coming from the other side of the lockers. She kicked the mess aside and to where the giggling came from.

"Oh, Amy. That's your locker?" a very whorish-looking girl asked.

"Oh, Cindy," Amy spat out the name like it was poison. "You thought that was your locker?"

"No," Cindy shrugged of the comeback. "I just thought that since you didn't have a boyfriend that you might've needed them." She smirked. "I'm only looking out for you." Her two cronies giggled evily, like Satan's own personal succubi.

Amy walked off to retrieve her order book form the pile of sex toys and stalked off, momentarily defeated.

She approached her first table, where a wealthy-looking couple was sitting. "Hello, I'll be your waitress today. May I take your order?"

The wife spoke with that annoying, uppity, "I'm so much better than you" accent. "Yes, I would like the Crème Tar-Tar and my husband would like some caviar."

Amy zoned out as she thought to herself. 'Man, that rich accent makes me sick.'

"Helluo?" the woman said. "Wha-ah neva!"

Amy came back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get your servings." Amy ran quickly to get the order. She yelled to the cook, the only one of her co-workers that did not annoy her. "Okay! Crème Tar-Tar and caviar, Jacques!" Jacque, the cook of the restaurant, was really the only person there that didn't piss her off.

"In a minute, Mizz Amy," the cook said. Amy walked back to get some more orders, but Jacques was already done. "Ah, Amy! Crème-Tar Tar and caviar ready! Oui-oui magnufique!" He handed Amy the hot plates.

Amy delivered the food to the rich couple, not paying attention at all to which she gave it to. She was about to go to the kitchen back to the kitchen when she felt a tug on her uniform. "Yes?" she said, trying so hard to suppress the annoyance in her voice.

"Ahem," the rich lady cleared her throat. "Our food."

'Switch it yourself. Lazy a-'. Completely fed up, she picked up the plates, switched them, and slammed them down in front of them. "There," she said, no longer controlling her temperament. "Happy now?"

"Why I never!" the rich lady said, crossing her arms. "Such rudeness!"

Picking just the right moment, Cindy had decided to come out at last. "Miss, do not worry. Not all of us are rude."

"Why yes. It's just this wrench," Amy said. She went back to the locker room and sat down on the little bench, head in her hands.

After a few minutes, the Boss came in, after being informed about Amy's "little attitude". "AMY! AMY! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT OUR CUSTOMERS! YOU'RE CLEANING ALONE!!"

_**SHATTEREDBROKENSHATTEREDBROKENSHATTEREDBROKEN**_

It was ten 'o clock at midnight, and Amy was still washing dishes in stomach-turning dishwater mixed with her own bitter tears.

'Why me?' she thought to herself, finally finishing the dishes and beginning to sweep. 'Why me?'


	2. Just A Little Respect

**E/N: **I'm baaaaaack!

This story is back and up and running again! A lot of crap has been happening lately, like losing my flsh drive-AGAIN. But no more excuses! I want to get on with this thing! Remember, Warped Violet Roses wrote Cut and that's what this basically is. It will diverge eventually, but we're a ways away from that.

Enough talk! Let's get on with it!

Oh yeah, Sonic ain't mine.

Chapter 2: Just A Little Respect

It was a bright, wonderful, and sunny morning-again, somewhere in the world, just not here.

Amy woke up and looked at the clock. "7:02," she said ruefully. 'Great. I wake up early on a _Saturday_." Amy buried her tear-stained face in her pillow. She turned over and sighed heavily. Her eyelids felt as if stones were tied them to make her sleep, but for some odd reason she felt as if she just "had" to get up early.

"Chew chew…," Macaroni said, a little worried about her master.

"Oh, Macaroni," Amy said, petting the Chao's head. "You're a true friend." She tried to chock back her tears. She was just so miserable.

"Chew chew," the Chao called.

"Oh you're hungry. C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

"Chew chew!" Macaroni said happily. Amy smiled, but it quickly faded. She sighed and poured Macaroni a bowl of her favorite cereal. She quickly dug in.

Amy fell asleep with a bang of her head on the table. "Chew chew!" Macaroni called out, trying to awaken her.

Amy slowly rose. "Sorry, Macaroni. I'm just so tired. You know I've been working hard to support us."

"Chew chew," Macaroni said guiltily.

She patted her chao's forehead. "Oh, Macaroni, it's not your fault. Go ahead and finish your breakfast, I-I just need some rest." The Chao just stared as her master slumped up the stairs to her bedroom. Once upstairs, she promptly flopped into her bed and fell asleep.

After fifteen minutes, the phone rang. Amy decided to ignore it, but the ringing refused to stop. She answered groggily. "…Hello?"

"Amy? Amy!" It was the Boss. "Come down to the restaurant! It's a full house!"

"Can't…day off…need rest…" She was close to nodding off with the phone in her hand.

"Amy, please I need help! I-I'll pay you extra!" He knew that would get her.

"…Okay," she said. She hung up the phone and got ready.

**7:31 a.m.**

Amy walked into the restaurant, half-asleep. "Amy! If there was one time I'd be happy to see you, it would be today!" Boss said.

'Thanks for the compliment,' Amy joked sadly in her head.

"So, is it little Miss Dildo," Cindy pipes in with skirt that wasn't even worth wearing.

"Oh, Cindy MugRat. How have you been?" Amy retorted.

"Its _Mir Cat_," Cindy replied with her two slaves laughing behind her.

"Speaking of which, you have to clean up your sex toys, Amy," Boss said.

"But those aren't even mine," Amy whined.

"They came out of _your _locker," Cindy smart talked her.

Amy knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Alright. I'll clean it," She gave in, drooping her head and slinking to her sex-toy-infested locker. It took her ten minutes to place all the male imitations in a garbage bag, especially with her saddened state. She sighed and wiped her tears away. 'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' She was actually concluding that she had possibly done something horrible in a past life to turn her into a Sudra when a voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Amy! Get out there and take orders! I'm not paying you to sit there and suck oxygen!" Boss scolded her.

Amy dragged the garbage bag to the corner of the locker room and hurried to do her job.

**Doing her job…**

"H-hello. (sniff) My n-name is A-(hic) Amy Rose a-and I'll be (sniff) your (hic) w-waitress for this e-(hic) evening," Amy sobbed.

The patron either didn't notice or really didn't care about her obvious crying. "Yes, I'll have a nice, juicy steak and some mashed potatoes and gravy," the young male cat said.

"O-okay, is that all?"

"Actually," he began, allowing his gaze to drift to the young female cat sitting opposite him. "A salmon with a lemon for my young lady."

The female cat blushed. Amy smiled, seeing the couple happy gave her hope that anyone can find love. 'Cute couple,' Amy thought sincerely. "Okay, I'll bring you your food right away," She said happily.

"That'd be great, thank you," he said.

'Polite, too'. It was once in a silver moon that she ever got customers like these. Amy ran to give Jacques the orders. "Steak medium rare, mashed potatoes, and a salmon on lemon."

"Oui oui, Amy consider it cooked," Jacques replied.

Amy ran to get more orders. "Hello, my name is Amy Rose and I'll be your waitress for the evening, may I take your order?" Amy asked, a little more proudly.

"Yes a salmon, and for my daughter a chicken and fries," the old gentleman says.

"No problem, be right back," Amy smiles. She quickly scamps to tell Jacques the orders.

"Amy, Le Steak and Le Salmon are ready," Jacque informs her. Amy picked up the hot plates from Jacques and gave them to the customers.

"Thank you," they replied in unison.

Amy smiled. "Always pleased to help." She winked at them. They thanked her a second time.

**Sunday, 1:47 p.m.**

Amy was sitting on her couch after a good, long sleep. Work had been pleasant yesterday and she had the rest of the day and today to rest. She felt more refreshed than she had ever felt in a while.

A phone ring startled her from her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Amy? AMY HI! It's me, Cream!"

"Oh, hi Cream. What've you been up to?"

"I should be asking that. I called seven times today."

"What is it then?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Cream!? Are you a...?"

"No! No I'm not!" Cream giggled. "I mean like a shopping spree or the movies or something like that. HANG out."

"Sorry, misinterpretation. Sure; I haven't been shopping in a while."

"Great! And I have to talk to you about something, too."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the mall. And _please _don't tell anyone."

"Well, that would be kind of difficult without knowing what it is."

Cream giggled again. "Exactly. See you there."

"Okay, bye."

Amy hung up the phone and got dressed in her usual attire: red dress, red boots with a white line crossing up them, and a red headband. Amy walked to her Chao. "Macaroni, do you want to go shopping with me, your mommy and Cream?"

Macaroni jumped and began dancing. "Chew CHEW!" she exclaimed happily.

"Great," Amy says, putting a cute female cross uniform ties for school on her.

"Chew chew," Macaroni said happily, this being one of her favorite outfits.

Amy heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She answered it spiritedly. "Hiya Cre-," Her spirit died as soon as she saw who it really was. "Mr. Bernant."

"A-Amy, about my rent…"

"Listen, you have to pay it or I'm forced to evict you," Amy says bored-like, as if she recited it every month (which she probably did).

"Give me an extension, please," the old man pleaded.

Amy sighed. "Oh...alright. One week."

"Ahem."

"Okay, a month. _One month_," Amy gave in since he was "old".

"Thank you, Miss Amy!" He ran quickly down the street.

'Wow. He's pretty fast for an old man,' Amy thought, wondering.

"AMY!" a high-pitched voice called out. "AMY!" Even though she was at least a few years older, her voice had barely risen a note in pitch.

"Chew chew!" Macaroni called to her mother.

"Chao chao!" Cheese called back.

The mother and daughter greeted each other. Cheese was much bigger than Macaroni, but Macaroni was still a baby, and Cheese was a fully grown Chao.

"Great to see them together, huh?" Cream said.

"...yeah. It always is," Amy said, admiring the two. She looked back up at Cream. "So, where we going?"

"Shopping, of course!" Cream said. "Then we'll get something to eat."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Later!" Cream smiled. "Let's go shopping first!"


	3. Mauled

Chapter 3: Mauled

**E/N: **Just so you know, I HATED writing most of this chapter because I absolutely despise shopping for clothes. The only reason I go to the mall is if I want to see a movie there or if I'm going to Gamestop (Power to the Players).

I did, however, enjoy writing the part with Sonic in it. For those of you that haven't read Cut, by Warped Violet Roses, you'll see what I mean.

Again, I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT EXPLICITLY CLEAR THAT I GOT PERMISSION FROM WARPED VIOLET ROSES BEFORE I STARTED DOING THIS, OKAY!?

Thank you. Now let's continue, shall we?

_****_

Amy Cream used Cream's Beetle to get to the Station Square mall. The mall was an _actual _mall-it was huge and packed with stores on all three floors. A girl could really have some fun here.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Amy asked.

"Let's go to the clothing department and get something for my first d-uh, dinner. A casual dinner," Cream hesitated, smiling nervously.

A grin crept over Amy's face. "So that's what you wanted to talk about." Amy patted the blushing Rabbit Sapient on the back. "Come on then. Let's go get something for your 'casual dinner'." The two Chao followed them.

_****_

__In the clothing department, Cream had found a curious outfit. "Ooh, Amy," Cream says. "Try this one on!"

Macaroni took a look under the short skirt, pointed to the inside of its mouth and made a gagging noise.

"Macaroni's right," Amy agreed. "That's not something I'd never wear."

"Why?" Cream asked sincerely.

"Look at it!" Amy said obviously. "I don't want to walk around showing my stuff to everyone. And where would I wear that anyway? This is the first time I've been out in at least a week or so. And plus..." She walked over and lifted the price tag. "This is a lot of money for half an outfit."

"Whoa," Cream said. "1,200.99. You're right. Let's look for something in our price range." She started looking for another dress.

Amy wandered into the accessories section. She loved accessories-little hairclips, purses, pens, stuffed animals-any amount of small items.

"Amy? AMY!" Cream called out.

"Over here!"

"Whew, sorry," Cream said, relieved. "You know how easy it is for me to get lost in a mall. I love stores like this."

Amy did not respond, but continued looking through the selection. Macaroni and Cheese (**E/N: **You knew that one was coming, right?) wandered over to the hat scarfs. Cheese popped her head into a hat and Macaroni wrapped a scarf around herself. Soon a little game of dress up began. They tried any amount of hats, scarfs, accessories and fake jewelry.

"Macaroni! Cheese! Come over here!" Amy called to the happy Chao.

"Eeee!" Cream screamed in an almost hypersonic pitch. "Journals and Diaries!" She sounded like a little schoolgirl.

"Yeah, so?" Amy did not share the thrill. "What's the point in keeping one? And what's the difference between the two?"

"Well, you can write your feelings in them," Cream explained. "Like you know how you're crazy for Sonic. You could write down your fantasies in them."

Amy snorted. "Yeah right. Someone finds it, reads it, and puts it on FML."(**E/N: **FML stands for "**F**uck **M**y **L**ife". It's a real website. Seriously, check it out.)

"That's what the diary is for," Cream assured. "You lock it and keep the key."

Amy sighed and picked up a diary and took a hairpin out of her spiny hair. She started to pick the lock and, after a few seconds, the lock popped open. She tossed the unlocked diary to Cream. "See? Too easy to pick."

"I'm sure they have some master locks you can use instead of the cheap, Dollar Tree locks," Cream giggled. Amy laughed.

"But, seriously, take one," Cream begged.

Amy finally relented and picked out a journal. Interestingly, it had a rose and an "A" on it. Amy wondered about that for a moment,

"Please, take it!" Cream continued begging. "I'm getting the one with the rabbit and the Chao, like me, so you should take the one with the Rose and the A, like you. Please get it."

Amy finally gave in and bought the journal. "Now, lets get you your dress for your date-er, dining." Cream followed Amy to the dresses.

"Hey, what about this?" Amy says, holding up a red dress.

Cream shook her head. "Nah, too lacy. I want something comfortable." Smy nodded.

"This one looks nice," Amy said, taking another dress off the rack.

Cream inspected it. "Hmmm...sleek, yes...mm-hmm, casual...looks comfortable...looks easy to take off...and it's in our price range! Good pick, Amy. I like it."

"Great," Amy smiles. (**E/N: **Not sarcastic.)

They paid for the dress. "That'll be 125.99," the clerk said. Cream handed him the cash. "Thank you," he said, handing her back the dress in a bag. "Have nice day, ladies." They waved and left.

"So, a DATE, huh?" Amy says, a playfully malicious grin on her face.

"No no no no no no no," Cream said, trying to cover up a secret that had already been uncovered. "Not a date."

"Yeah, yeah. With who?"

"...ails..." She mumbled.

"Who?" Amy asked again.

"...ails..." She mumbled again, but just a bit louder.

"I can't hear you-speak up!"

"TAILS!" Cream yelled. Everyone turned around and looked directly at her. She tried to cover her face with her ears and turned a bright shade of red that would have made Knuckles jealous.

"Cream and Tails. Heh, about time," Amy thought out loud.

"Please don't tell anyone," Cream pleaded. "We're trying to keep it a secret."

"SO, how long?" Amy asked, just dying to get every detail.

"Umm...about a year..."

"A YEAR!?" Amy yelled. Then, when she realized everyone was still staring, she lowered her voice. "A year? You guys are good."

"Yes, now please don't tell anyone," Cream asked, even though a fourth of the mall now knew that Cream the Rabbit and Miles Power were dating.

"Lips are sealed," Amy said, pantomiming running a zipper across her lips. "Now lets go get you some shoes for that dress."

_****_

After getting shoes, Cream and Amy decided to get something to eat at the food court. Choosing the Burger King, they walked up to the counter. "Hello, welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?"

"Yes, I'd like a hotdog with cheese fries," Amy ordered. (**E/N: **Yes, in Station Square, their Burger Kings sell hotdogs! Deal with it!)

"And I'll take a hamburger with small fries," Cream ordered.

"Okay," the clerk said with a smile. "Your orders will be ready in a moment. Step to the side, please."

They did, and, while she had her back turned she heard a familiar voice and a very familiar order.

"I'll have a chili dog and a coke. What about you?" Her heart skipped at least five beats. It was Sonic the Hedgehog! But who was he talking to? The voice sent chills down her spine.

"And I'll have a nice cheeseburger." Cindy Mircat. This was something of a nightmare-her one and only love was dating her worst enemy. Now her heart truly felt like the shattered cup in her bathroom trashcan.

"Amy?" Cream asked.

"Shh!" Amy quieted her, pulling the rabbit closer. "They'll hear you."

"Who?" Cream asked. Amy pointed to Sonic and Cindy.

Cream waved and yelled, "SOOOOOONIC!" She could be pretty loud if she chose to.

It took all the will power Amy had not to strangle her best friend at that moment.

Sonic looked and walked over to them. "Hey Cream. Hey Amy. What's up?"

"H-hey, S-S-Sonic," Amy managed to reply.

"Oh, Hi Amy," Cindy greeted. "I didn't know you knew Sonic." She tugged on his arm. (**E/N: **If Sonic were a tree, she'd be pissing on him right now.)

"Actually, Cindy, Amy and I knew each other for ten years when we lived in Knothole Village together."

Cindy's expression brightened even more. "Really?" She looked back at Amy. "Well, he's mine now. So shoo." They turned and walked away.

"...Sonic?" Amy said.

"Yea?" Sonic answered.

"Are you g-going out with Cindy?"

"Yeah, but only for two months now," Sonic smiled. He was oblivious.

"Oh, o-okay," Amy said.

"I'll see you at work, Amy," Cindy said in a way that let Amy know that tomorrow was going to be very unpleasant for her.

Amy did not wave goodbye or anything else. She just took her food and sat as far away as possible from Sonic and his girlfriend.

Cream finally understood. "Amy, I'm sorry, I-I didn't-"

"Don't give me any sympathy," Amy cut off rudely. She threw her tray to the floor. Everyone was looking at her again Cream backed away.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HIM!!" she yelled. "WHY WOULD SONIC GO OUT WITH SOMEONE LIKE HER!!? HE NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE!! IF HE WANTS A WHORE FOR A GIRLFRIEND, THEN FINE!!" Amy grabbed Macaroni, who waved a hasty goodbye to Cheese. Sonic and Cream walked after her.

Sonic caught up to her first. "Amy, what's wrong with you!? Making a scene like this?" Amy did not answer. She continued walking. "Amy, answer me!" He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him. She twisted the Sapphire ring on her hand to the inside and slapped him as hard as she could. (**E/N: **Which is pretty hard, considering she uses the Piko-Piko hammer most of the time.) Sonic's face twisted from the force.

"I HATE YOU!!" she screamed. "BURN IN HELL AND TAKE THAT WHORE, CINDY WITH YOU!!!"

"A-Amy...," Sonic whimpered, wiping blood from the cut.

"Sonic...SUCK COCK IN HELL BITCH!!" Amy delivered her final words before running to her car and speeding off.

Cream covered Cheese's ears. "What a..._colorful_ vocabulary she has..."

The Twitter servers were running all that night at full steam.

_****_

**E/N: **Whoa! *singsong* Someone needs some tampons!

Now do you see why it was my favorite part to write in this chapter? From boring shopping to full-blown angst and nutbusting (totally figurative)! The story has taken an exciting turn! I wonder how Amy's gonna deal with this one, eh? Tune in next time for Chapter Four!


	4. Painful Relief

Chapter 4: Painful Relief

**E/N: **(Pssst! I can tell that a lot of you are reading this, but none of you are reviewing. What's up with that? I'm telling, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, whether you liked the story or not, REVIEW IT!!)

You thought Amy was a bitch in the games and the comics. *laughs derisively* You ain't seen nothin' yet! You thought she was angsty in the first chapter! You _still _haven't seen anything yet! Now she has a journal and a broken cup in the bathroom. I wonder what she'll do now...

_****_

Amy sat in her bed with tears streaming down her face. As soon as they entered the house, Macaroni took to flight and hid in an undisclosed location, due to the fiasco that had occurred in the mall. She now had something to write in her journal. "Why doesn't he give me a chance?" she weeped. Her heart felt like it would explode at any moment. "Where are you Macaroni? Why are you hiding? Don't you like me? Doesn't anyone like me?" She began writing painfully, her freerunning tears staining the pages.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I saw Sonic at the mall with my worst enemy. Even worst, they were on a date. And they've been dating for two months! _At this point, she punched the pen through the paper. _I can't stand seeing them together. Cindy cheats a lot and always has multiple guys up her ass. What do I do? I feel like I'm gonna blow up. I can't take this anymore. No one appreciates me or respects me. My tenant doesn't pay any of his rent. Cream can't keep her fucking mouth shut. Why did she have to call him!? Cindy likes sticking shit in my locker. My boss doesn't take me seriously-fuck, no one takes me seriously. Knuckles calls me kid. Sonic just runs. Cream likes kissing people's ass. I feel like..._One particular tear soaked through the paper._...I want to die. I say I hate a lot. What do I hate? I hate Tails-he's gay and so is Sonic. But if Sonic is gay then why is he with Cindy? Is Cindy a guy? Tails is kid, so why doesn't Knuckles call him kid? And Knuckles is only four years older than me. Does that make me a kid? Well, you can fuck off, too. Why does Sonic always hang around Tails-why doesn't he like me? Everyone has a unique talent. Sonic can run faster than sound, Tails can fly. Come on know your limits, fag. And me...I carry a huge hammer. I'm so lame. I hate my life and I want to die. _She through the pen and the diary down and buried her head in her pillow. There was no real rhyme to the entry, just one common theme: I want to die.

Amy suddenly got up and ran to the kitchen. Then, she ran back up stairs. Back to the kitchen, then back up the stairs. This continued for a while. She really did not want to go anywhere at the moment-she did not even know what she wanted to do. Her head felt like it was about to explode.

She ran into the bathroom. As she did she felt...bliss. All of a sudden, her problems seemed to just go away. She even smiled a little. She looked on the sole of her foot and found that it was bleeding.

"...blood?" Amy noticed a glass shard from the cup embedded in her foot and pulled it out. "Why does it feel so...good?" Amy walked downstairs, leaving bloody footprints behind her. After throwing the piece of glass out, the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming," she answered with some annoyance. She opened the door.

"Delivery," a man a postman's uniform said.

"Finally," Amy said, exasperated. "They said it would only take a week, but it took two whole frickin' months!"

"Okay ma'am," the man said, holding up an electronic clip-board. "Sign here, please."

Amy did an was about to close the door when the man stuck his foot in it. "Uh, shipping and handling fee, please?"

Amy scoffed. "Please! It took this long for you guys to get it here and then you want shipping and handling? No way!" She slammed the door. Lucky for him, he had pulled his foot back in time.

"Miss? Miss!" He continued knocking for a while, but soon gave up. "That sucked," he said after he left.

Amy took the box into her room upstairs and removed the list items. It had a roof, three walls, two floors (for a first and second floor), some furniture…and a small cloth cutting knife. She began to assemble the doll house. For a moment, she began to feel high. She wanted that feeling again-the one she got from the glass shard in her foot. The pain had been so…refreshing, it was intoxicating.

Amy used the small cutting knife to cut the cloth that was going to dress the doll's bed. It was amazing how the cloth split in two. "So soft, so smooth," she said, almost trance-like. She took the knife and dragged it slowly across the palm of her hand. The soft, red liquid followed the trail of the knife. She smiled-the feeling was that of pure ecstasy. All of her troubles-her anger, sorrow, everything-just melted away. Macaroni had come out of hiding and was looking around the corner in the room, scared out of its mind, but Amy did not care.

She had finally found an outlet-a way to escape the world and her life. She dragged the knife lightly across her arm, allowing the blood to drip onto her journal.

"So this stupid thing has a use after all," Amy smiled.

_****_

Amy awoke feeling quite refreshed. "Wow," she commented, looking at the clock on her nightstand. "7:02. I'm up pretty early." She smiled and got ready. She wore a shirt with long sleeves to hide her little hobby. She had on black gloves, just in case the cut opened back up. She went downstairs with Macaroni followed her, who had chosen to sleep in a separate room that night.

"Guess what Macaroni?" Amy asked.

"Chew?" Macaroni said, somewhat hesitantly.

"Your dollhouse finally came."

"Chew!" Macaroni paraded around, instantly forgetting why he had been afraid of his master.

"So, what do you want today? Pancakes...eggs...waffles...bagel...what?" She was not sure why she asked that question. The answer was always the same.

Macaroni walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. Amy sighed. "Okay, cereal it is."

After she had breakfast, it was about 7:15. She took a shower, freshened up and put on her uniform, making sure to wear long sleeves with the gloves. It was now 8:30 a.m.

Walking downstairs she heard the phone ring. "...Hello?" she answered.

"Amy?" the voice on the other line answered. It was Sonic.

"Oh, hi Sonic." There was no obvious hatred in her voice now.

"Amy, I hope you're not still upset about yesterday, I..."

"Oh don't worry about it," Amy interrupted. "I'm fine _now_." She put extra emphasis on "now".

"Are you sure, Amy?" Sonic asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah," Amy assured. "Now you can go fuck your slut and I won't give a damn." She spoke like a giddy little schoolgirl. (**E/N: **Think: Pani Poni Dash!)

"You've never talked like that before," Sonic almost lectured. "When did you gain such...color in vocabulary?"

"Oh, Sonic," she said blissfully. "You don't know how yesterday changed me. Now I'm the brightest color in the rainbow!"

There was a pause. "...Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." There was a certain tone in a voice that said that he did not believe her, but probably decided not to press the matter any further.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I found a way to take my anger out."

"Amy, what do you-?" Amy hung up the phone.

It was 8:45 now. She was up really early, considering that she did not go to work until 11. She took the small knife and put in her purse, said goodbye to Macaroni, and left.

Amy had more time than she usually had. She drove around the city, heading for a breakfast restaurant. Cereal never filled her up.

Once she got to the restaurant, she walked in and placed her order with the clerk. "I'll have four mini pancakes, an orange juice and...mini hash browns."

The clerk punched in the order. "Thank you. Will that be all?"

"No, I'll have waffles and hash browns with an orange juice." The voice was way too familiar. "I'm paying."

"What are you doing here, Sonic?" Amy recognized, now there was just the slightest hint of malice in her voice.

"I wanted to apologize, but I got cut off," Sonic replied.

"Yeah? Well you obviously didn't get the point when we talking, so I'll make it clear for you. I-don't-want-anything-to-do-with-you." She spoke condescendingly.

"That'll be 5.50," the clerk said, having seen his fair share of lovers' quarrels.

Sonic handed over the cash and the clerk gave them their food. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"So you pay for my food like a gentleman?" Amy said, not satisfied.

"Yeah," Sonic grinned.

Amy walked to an empty table. Sonic picked up his food and followed her. "What about my food?"

"Go ahead and get it," Sonic said like a true guy. "I paid for it. You can get it."

"If you want to act like a gentleman, then finish your fuckin' job and get my food!" Amy commanded.

Sonic got scared of her for a second (also like a true guy) and got her food for her. "Thank you," Amy smiled sweetly. Sonic sat down and began eating.

"I don't feel that hungry," Amy said. She got up and threw the food away.

Sonic chocked a bit. "You didn't even take a bite!"

Amy sat down and gave him a stiff look. "So why did you buy me breakfast?" she asked, another personality taking over.

"I want to know how your dealing with your anger," Sonic says, taking a bite of his waffles.

"I don't have time for this," Amy waved her hand dismissively, rising. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"You don't start work until 11."

"How do you know?" Amy eyed him accusingly.

"I'm dating a certain colleague, remember?" Sonic reminded.

"Oh yeah," Amy whispered. She sat back down.

"Now talk," Sonic demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Amy turned away.

"Amy, please," Sonic pleaded. "I want to help you feel better!"

Amy snapped. "MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!!? SONIC, I GAVE YOU SO MANY CHANCES TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!! GO TO HELL SONIC AND TAKE CINDY WITH YOU!!"

_**EVERYBODY'SFOOLEVERYBODY'SFOOLEVERYBODY'SFOOLEVERYBODY'S**_

**E/N: **Whoa! Angst, lost love, wrist-slashing and suicidal thoughts! Get her a guitar and she can be a complete Emo!

Things are getting really exciting, but I wonder how we can really get the ball rolling? What is this story missing right now...? Hmm...I know! A villain! Who should I choose? Mephiles? Eggman Nega? Metal Sonic? Captain Whisker? Erazor Djinn? Dark Gaia? Stay tuned, but I bet you know who it is. Update coming soon and _**REVIEW!!!**_


	5. Egghead's Lament and Slasher's Content

**Chapter 5: The Egghead's Lament and the Slasher's Content**

Doctor Robotnik sat with his two useless robot servants next to him. He was once a fearless conquerer, but now he was a wreck. All of his plans were failures-E-100 series? All destroyed by E-102 Gamma. Perfect Chaos? Turned on him and destroyed his ship. Project Shadow and the ARK? Tricked him and used him for a puppet. Metal Sonic? Turned on him and locked him in cell. E-123 Omega? Turned on him and tried to kill him. Solaris? Never even got a hold of him. Dark Gaia? Never really got on his side in the first place. This was it. Robotnik was out of ideas and out of surprises. Sonic had finally prevailed.

Eggman was furious. He had taken all the fun out of disassembling his robots that had failed him. He needed to take out his anger on Sonic.

"Doctor," one of the few remaining robots asked. "What do you want use to do?"

"Be quiet!" Eggman demanded. "I need to think..." He growled. "Sonic always gets his way."

"Doctor, why do you not take down his friends one by one?"

Eggman shook his head. "That never worked. Knuckles can break anything with his bare hands and he has an unbreakable link to the power of Chaos, Tails is a genius and can fly, Cream is a rabbit that can fly as well, Rouge is a master thief that now shares the power of Chaos with Knuckles, Shadow has an incredible link to Chaos and is matched with Sonic and Amy...she..." He had to think for a moment. "She really doesn't have any special ability. She was usually bait."

"I have calculated a flaw in your plans by using most of our encounters with Sonic and Amy," the other robot said.

"Oh really? And what flaw could the great Doctor Robotnik have?" Eggman was trying to salvage whatever was left of his self-esteem.

"Most times after Sonic rescues Amy, he usually jets from her," the first robot said.

"This unit suggests that we keep an eye on Sonic and his friends," the second one said.

"I see," Robotnik said in agreement. "Spy on them, record everything they do, and use the weaknesses we find against them." Eggman cackled. "Oooh, ho ho! This may actually work!"

Amy was at work in the locker room getting ready when Cindy walked in with her two succubi. Amy knew what was about to happen.

"So, Amy, what do you think about me and Sonic?" Cindy asked, already smiling victoriously.

"Do you really want to know?" Amy asked back.

"You don't have to say a word," Cindy said. "It's written all over your face-you're jealous." Her slut-whores laughed. Cindy snapped and they stopped laughing, "I'll think about if we'll let you in the wedding in the future-you can do clean-up afterwards."

Amy scoffed, and opened her locker. A bunch of photos came falling out of it with pictures of Sonic and Cindy together inside a photo booth. There were some of them sticking their tongues out, of them kissing, of Sonic sticking his tongue in Cindy's ear, of the vice-versa, and of them tongue kissing. Amy gripped her purse, reminding herself of the solution to all her problems.

"Oh, now your _really_ jealous!" Cindy said in victory. Amy slammed the locker shut and Cindy and her whores laughed, walking out the room. Amy looked her purse. She really needed relief, but it was time for her to get started with work.

She went out and started working-taking orders, giving them to Jacques, getting the food, and then giving it to the customers. She did this until it was time for her lunch break. She walked briskly to the employee-only bathroom and into one of the stalls with her purse. She heard someone come into the bathroom.

"So, is tonight the night?" It was one of Cindy's slave-whores.

"Yup," Cindy answered.

"Protection or no protection?"

"Protection, duh," Cindy said obviously.

"Who asked first?"

"He. Asked. Me!" Cindy said slowly for emphasis.

Amy's heart plopped to the floor. (**E/N: **Still totally figurative.) No matter what she did to try to forget Sonic, something always happened to remind her of him.

"So _we _know it's not your first time," one the (insert prostitute synonym here) said.

"Nope, but it is for him. Isn't that cute? Wait 'til I shove it in Amy's face!" They all laughed as they left the bathroom.

Amy rubbed her cheek to find that she was crying. 'Tears already?' she asked herself. She took out the small knife and dragged it down her arm. She smiled as the blood emerged and ran down her arms. The numbness she got from seeing her own blood made her feel the best she had in a long time. She quickly pulled up her shirt sleeve and put the knife back into her purse. She left the bathroom to continue work.

After work, Amy went to her locker. "Oh Amy," Cindy called in sickening sing-song voice. "Guess what Sonic and I are going to do tonight."

"You gonna fuck?" Amy said as rudely as she could.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be great," she said, fluttering her eyelids dreamily for effect. "I'll tell you _all _about it tomorrow!" She laughed.

Amy gave Cindy a hissy face and walked away, which only served to increase Cindy's enjoyment of the moment.

When she got outside, it was raining-pouring, really. "Great," she said out loud, pulling her jacket over head. Amy ran to the car and unlocked it, but before she could get in, Sonic caught up to her.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic said. "Nice storm, huh?" He noticed her tears.

"W-what are you doing here?" Amy said, sniffling.

"I came to pick up Cindy and to say 'Hi'," Sonic said innocently. "Nothin's wrong with that, right?" He was leaning on the car door, keeping her from opening it. (**E/N: **Come to think of it, he could catch her anyway, even if she drove off, right? Beetles aren't really that fast, anyway.)

"Sonic, not now, it's pouring!" She said, jiggling the handle. He ran to the other side and got in. Amy sighed and got in the driver's seat. "What are you doing? You came for Cindy, right?" Saying that almost brought forth a new stream of tears.

"Yeah, but I want to talk to you," Sonic said.

"Look...I'm...sorry about today," she apologized. "I was-"

"Heh, don't worry about it," Sonic comforted. "You know it's not that I don't like you. It's just I-I-I...I don't know." He looked away at the window.

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" Amy asked, kind of nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Cindy said that...you two were gon-" Amy was cut off by a loud banging.

"Hey!" Cindy yelled. "Get out of the car!" Sonic opened the door. Cindy grabbed by the arm. "Let's go! Hurry up, I'm getting wet! (**E/N: **She went to college, too.) She dragged him out of the car.

Sonic got dragged a few feet before he turned around and put thumb to his ear and his pinky to his mouth. Amy smiled and drove away.

**__**

**E/N: **I AM THE EGGMAN! I'M THE MAN WITH THE PLAN! Even though it was the robots that came up with the plan...

It looks like things look worse for Amy, but then again, it looks like things are getting better. Cindy and Sonic are about to...bump uglies. But Sonic just asked Amy to call him (in case you didn't catch the signal). What's going to happen next? I don't know! I'm clueless, too! Update coming soon and don't forget to _**REVIEW!**_There are at least five hits on this story every day and only, like one review! Come on people, it only takes a few seconds! And when you do, _PLEASE _do so under your username so that I can respond to you! Thanks and see you next time!


	6. Intel

**Chapter 6: Intel**

**E/N: **Here it comes! What will happen next? Will Sonic go through with his..._plans_ with Cindy? Will Amy have the courage to call Sonic? Will I stop talking and start writing? Let's find out!

_**FEELOURPAINFEELOURPAINFEELOUR PAINFEELOURPAINFEELOURPAIN**_

Amy was at home, debating whether she should call Sonic or not. "Should I call him?" she said out loud. She was alone after all-Macaroni was not even in the room. "Fat chance he'll be alone. Cindy's gonna be there, probably doing things just to make me jealous. Maybe I should call just to make _her _jealous for once." She picked up the phone, about to dial Sonic's phone. She shook her head and put the phone back. "No, he doesn't love me anyway." (**E/N: **Now _that's _what I call Low Self Esteem®!)

The phone rang and Amy ran for it, even though she was right beside it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Amy?" The voice was high-pitched and definitely not male.

"Cream?" Amy recognized the voice and immediately became ashamed. "Sorry, I...I want to apologize for what happened at the mall...I-I-I don't know what came over me. I..."

"Don't worry about it Amy," Cream assured.

"But I should!" she insisted. "I spoiled your shopping spirit and probably ruined your date!"

"Oh no, Amy! Tails and I had great time! I just wanted to make sure you were okay, so I asked Sonic to check on you the other day. Did you see him?...Amy?...Hello?"

Amy had stopped talking. 'All this time, he was just doing a favor for Cream,' Amy thought. 'I was right after all...' "Uh yeah," Amy replied sadly. "Sorry Cream, but I have to go."

"Amy, wa-!" Amy hung up the phone, not noticing the flashing red light. She talked out loud again. "So he was just following orders, huh? We'll see what call he's getting." She humphed. She then turned to see that Macaroni had entered the room.

"Chew chew," Macaroni came by her side and rubbed her leg. (**E/N: **For those losers that've never raised a Chao, a Chao rubbing up against the characters leg means that the it is EXTREMELY spoiled...well that and the Chao running at full speed towards you when you whistle with a sharp-toothed grin on its face. You have to have raised one to understand.)

"Aw, Macaroni," Amy petted her. "You've been up, too?"

"Chew CHEW!" Macaroni replied, still rubbing her master's leg.

Amy picked her up and began hugging and nuzzling her. "Ah, who's my good little Chao? Your the best Chao in the world!" She was spoiling the spoiled Chao even more.

Soon, Amy went back to the working on the dollhouse in the living room. She worked and worked on it for four hours. It was 7:45 before she just couldn't take it anymore. Lucky for her, the doorbell rang, allowing her an escape from the aggravating miniature house. She opened the door.

"Hiya, Amy," Sonic greeted.

"S-Sonic!" Amy almost screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you never called, so I had to come over," Sonic said.

"Did Cream send you?" Amy gave him a measuring stare.

"No...," Sonic said, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the stare. He could see into the living room. He chuckled. "Heh, don't you think you're a little old for dollhouses?"

"Ha ha," Amy laughed sarcastically. "It's for Macaroni, nut I'm thinking about throwing it out."

"Why?"

"It's too frustrating."

Sonic raised a brow. "Doesn't look that hard." He pantomined sticking two things together. "Just glue it."

"Harder than it seems, Sonic."

Sonic smirked and pushed his way in to the living room. He picked up the instructions. "Let's see what it says...uh-huh...hmm...okay." He knelt down and took one piece and glued it. Then he glued another piece and another together. Amy sat down beside him. "And this piece goes...Amy, hand me that wall over there." She gave him the piece of wood and he glued it to the one he was holding. Soon, the two of them were building the dollhouse together.

In under ten minutes, they were finished. "Whew," Sonic wiped away imaginary sweat. "See? That wasn't so hard, right?" He looked over. Amy was gone. He looked around and saw Amy coming down the stairs with a bag of old newspaper. Sonic was confused. "What are you doing?"

"We're...gonna...paint..." Amy said, laying down newspaper around the dollhouse.

"I love painting!" Sonic commented. (**E/N: **o_0 ) "Get ready to roll your sleeves up, 'cause it's going to get messy!" Sonic rolled up his sleeves. Amy was about to, but realized the danger in doing so and kept them down.

"So what colors do we have?" Sonic asked.

"Uh...pink, yellow...light blue, green...and yellow-orange," Amy answered.

"Eh, prissy colors," Sonic commented, grabbing a paintbrush. Amy got a big cup and put some water in it. She walked back over, set it down, dipped her brush and began painting.

Sonic flicked his brush a little, putting paint on her nose. Amy dipped her brush in pink and splattered it on his head. "Hey, what was that for?" Sonic noticed the paint on her nose. "Ah, heh heh," he chuckled. He backed away an inch or two. They kept painting.

After a while, Amy accidentally dipped her sleeve in the light blue. "Crap, this is never coming out," she complained.

"That's why you need to roll up your sleeves," he warned while rolling her left sleeve.

She quickly pulled her arm away. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. Sonic shrugged and kept painting.

It was a little past ten when they finished. "That was fun," Sonic commented. "Now all we have to do is let it dry." Sonic looked at Amy.

"...Sonic?...Is it true that...you and Cindy are gonna...well you know..." Amy asked, fidgeting.

"Huh?" Sonic said slack-jawed and dull.

"Well, Cindy told me that...you two were gonna have...s-s..." For some reason, she could not get the word out.

"Oh...we never decided on that...we talked about it...but I never said yes."

"Oh," Amy said, feeling some relief. She tucked her arms in her knees and snuggled herself.

"I'll be back another time. And don't worry-I won't be doing anything like that, any time soon." Sonic smiled and left.

Amy waved and closed the door, leaning against it. She was not sure why, but every time she was with him, she felt like melting. It was too bad that he already had a girlfriend. She rolled up her sleeves and looked at the scars on her arms. He definitely would not want to go out with her if he knew what she had been doing to herself. He would probably think that she was some kind of psychopath if he found out.

"Chew?" Macaroni pointed the house.

"Oh? No, you can't yet, it's still wet," Amy answered, shaking her head. She yawned. "Let's go to bed, Macaroni." Macaroni let out an irresistibly cute Chao yawn. Amy smiled. Today ended pretty well.

**__**

Sonic got in his Ferrari and drove off. The time he spent with Amy was pretty fun, even if they were just making a dollhouse.

His phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. An annoying voice came over it. "SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Oh, Cindy," Sonic said. "I was at a-a friend's house." Sonic shook his head. "No, it wasn't a girl's house." He lied.

"Sonic, why don't want to do it with me!?" she whined.

"Cause...Iunno. I'm not ready?" Sonic guessed at his own reasons. There was a long pause.

"SONIC?...SONIC!" Cindy's annoyingly high voice screamed over the phone. (**E/N: **Cream's voice is high and cute. Cindy's voice is high and and extremely annoying.)

"I'm still here!" Sonic said, very annoyed.

"Why'd it take you so long to answer?"

"I was...thinking about something," Sonic said, almost dreamlike.

"Me?"

"Such a bitch," Sonic said.

"What? Your breaking up," Cindy said.

"Nothing," Sonic said, relieved that she had missed the comment. "We'll talk later. There are some cops around the corner that'll pull me over if I they see me talking on the phone. See ya." He hung up. The phone rang again. Sonic picked it up. "Hello?"

"Are the cops gone?"

"Cindy!" Sonic yelled.

"Well are they?" (**E/N: **She wasn't joking. That was a serious question to her.)

"No! Goodbye!" He hung up and tossed the phone on the passenger's seat. The phone rang again. Sonic did not even bother to look at it. When it continued ringing, Sonic turned it off by yanking the battery out. "Jeez, she's always up my ass!"

**__**

**E/N: **Hey, first time in a while, things are really looking up for Amy, huh? Sonic and Amy have finally spent some quality time together and all is not perfect in the Sonic+Cindy relationship. Plus, Sonic has no plans to do IT with Cindy _any _time soon. But then, what was Cindy planning? And what exactly is Eggman doing? Find out in the next chapter of "A Rose That Blooms in Adversity"!


	7. The Second Circle

**Chapter 7: Dante's Inferno**

**E/N: **Hello, it's me again, talking when I should be writing. I know you probably hate listening to me, sooooooo on with the show!

For now, this is me rewriting Warped Violet Rose's story, but at some point it will branch off. And neither of us owns Sonic, m'kay?

**__**

Sonic finally arrived at his four bedroom, two bathroom house. "Man, there's always traffic, even at this time of night." Getting out of his car, he noticed that the lights were on in his house. "Thought I turned them off when I left?" He walked inside and to his half-surprise, he saw Cindy there. She was wearing the sluttiest outfit she had ever wore. She was wearing a see-through tube top, a bra that might as well have been a piece of string, and a mini-mini skirt. (**E/N: **BURN this image into your brain!)

Sonic looked at her with dead eyes. "Oh, I knew you'd be here."

"Sonic, didn't you miss me?" she asked sweetly, tracing a heart on his chest.

"Uh..." Sonic choked.

"Didn't you?" It sounded more like a threat this time.

"Yeah!" Sonic said quickly. "Missed you a lot!" Cindy smiled and puckered her lips. Sonic gave her kiss.

"Now where were you?" Cindy asked.

"I told you, at a friends house," Sonic replied.

"Girl or boy?" Cindy asked again.

"Boy," Sonic replied.

"Oh...gay or straight?"

"STRAIGHT!" Sonic shouted.

"Okay, just wondering she said," Cindy said. She went over to the sofa and pretended to drop something. Without bending her knees, she bent over, showing the yellow thong underneath. Sonic had to stop himself from doing a George Lopez style gag.

"So Sonic, what do you want to do tonight?" Cindy asked.

"I dunno," Sonic answered. "Probably go to bed." He yawned for emphasis.

"Well I have something _else _in mind," she said, walking towards him. She jumped on him and Sonic pried her hands off, dropping his keys in the process. He bent down to pick them up.

"Sonic? You have paint on your head," Cindy informed him.

"Oh?" Sonic said, wiping the spot and seeing the pink paint on his finger. "I forgot about that." He chuckled when he thought about how funny Amy looked with the paint on her nose. "Cindy, it's getting late. I was thinking..."

"Yeah? I've was thinking too..." Obviously not the same thing.

"That..." Sonic continued.

"That...!" Cindy said gleefully.

"...you should go home."

"What!?" Cindy said in shock.

"It's 11: 20," Sonic informed.

"I can't spend the night?" Cindy begged.

"Oh, okay," Sonic gave in. "Just for tonight."

"Yes!" Cindy said silently to herself.

"In another room," Sonic constrained.

"Why not yours?" she whined.

"Because...well...you seem to have trouble keeping your hands to yourself," Sonic explained, crossing his legs. Cindy humphed then agreed.

**__**

Sonic was in the shower, trying to wash off the pink paint in his hair, squirting shampoo over and over. Sonic got the funny feeling that he was being watched and looked into the room, wondering if it was Cindy watching him. It would not have been the first time, anyway, but she was not there. He continued washing his hair and finally got it off. He turned off the shower and dried himself in it since he just knew someone was watching him from somewhere. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his room. Of course Cindy was in there waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Oh Sonic, your so hot," Cindy said seductively. "Just look at your pack."

"Let me get dressed Cindy," Sonic chuckled. Cindy brushed her hands across his chest before leaving. "Maybe being with her wouldn't be so bad?" Sonic thought out loud. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." He got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and walked downstairs to the living room where Cindy was. She was on the couch, reading COSMO. Sonic got behind the couch and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"So you decided?" Cindy asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Maybe," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Ohh..." She gave him her fake, practiced moan. (**E/N: **HEAVILY practiced.)

He jumped over the sofa and stayed on top of her. He started on her chin and then to the nape of her neck and slowly down to her collarbone. He started to remove his shirt and she removed hers. While he was half-way down her shoulders, he suddenly started thinking about something else-or rather some_one _else. He thought about him and Amy building the dollhouse and painting it pink and blue. He started thinking about how much this would hurt her.

Sonic stopped and hopped off of her. "Maybe another time." He ran with unparalleled speed up to his room.

**__**

Sonic woke up the next morning without Cindy and with his virginity. He took a shower and came out with a t-shirt and jeans. He came downstairs. "Cindy?"

"Yeah?" Her voiced bled annoyance.

"I wanted-" He pinched his nose. "Eww, what's that smell? You smoke?"

She gave him a "so-what?" look.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Sonic apologized.

"Uh-uh," Cindy said, not feeling it. "So what made you change your mind?" She flicked the ashes into a cup.

"Iunno, freaked out, I guess," Sonic shrugged.

"Ain't I good enough for you? Or do you just have a little dick?"

"No!" Sonic defended. "Neither!"

"Good, then I'm going to work now." Cindy picked up her things and Sonic drove her silently to work.

**__**

When Sonic dropped Cindy off, she hurried inside without saying anything. Sonic sighed and saw Amy standing outside.

"Hey Ames," Sonic greeted.

"Hi, Sonic," Amy said. 'She seems like she's in a good mood today,' Sonic thought.

"So, you want to get a bite before 11, you know, if you're not gonna waste my money and all?" Sonic chuckled.

Amy grinned happily. "Sure!"

They went to the same restaurant they did last time. Sonic ordered three pancakes and an orange juice. Amy ordered four mini pancakes, an orange juice and a side of hash browns.

"So why the sudden change of mind?" Sonic asked while they were waiting for their food.

"Well, you could say that I've fallen for you again," Amy said, looking up at him.

Sonic smiled, just happy to see her happy again.

They got their food and sat down and both dug in. "So Sonic, how have you an Cindy been?" Amy asked, looking down.

Sonic thought about what happened the previous night. "...Amy," He was not sure how to answer.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Nothing happened," Sonic said. Then, he assured her again. "I can promise that nothing will ever happen between Cindy and I any time soon."

Amy smiled and they both finished their food. Sonic took it and threw them both out when they were finished.

"So I'm going to go to Tails' house tonight," Sonic said. "Why don't you come by, too?"

"Okay," Amy agreed. Afterwards, they both went to their respective jobs.

**__**

"Oooh, ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "This is an excellent find!"

One robot was holding a book with a rose and an "A" on it. "It would seem as though Sonic the Hedgehog has a girlfriend, Doctor, and that Amy Rose appears to be very distressed by it."

"It would seem that way," Eggman agreed. "What is that you're holding?"

The robot handed it over. "I picked it up during reconnaissance at Amy's house. It would appear that this is her journal."

Robotnik's eyes gleamed behind his tiny, purple glasses. "Good work," he said. He looked through it. He cackled raucously. "She's suicidal! Her feelings for Sonic are stronger than I imagined!" He looked closely at a red spot on the page. "Is that...blood?"

The robot nodded. "Yes, and it belongs to Amy Rose."

Robotnik twisted his mustache in thought. "What is that girl doing?" He handed the book back to the robot. "In any case, you need to put this back where you found it. She cannot know that someone has read it and she may put more secrets in it." The robot nodded and left.

Eggman smiled. "Now to figure out how to use this new discovery..."

**__**

**E/N: **All things begin to decompose, all things will fall apart. Everything will come to an end, one way or another.

What is in this Cherry-Limeade stuff? Anyway, things are crumbling for Cindy and things are looking up for Amy and Eggman has new information (this is sort of where the story changes from Cut)! And Sonic has assure Amy that nothing will happen between him and Cindy anytime soon, but I can tell you right here and now that Sonic is LYING! Yep, something will happen between Cindy and Sonic and Cindy pretty soon. What will happen, you ask? You'll just have to find out when the time comes!


	8. Regression

**Chapter 8: Regression**

**E/N: **HEY HEY NERVOUS HUMAN!

I've decided to give you all the ages. Why just now? Because I'm the author/editor, darn it, and I decide when I do what!

Amy: 18 years

Sonic: 21 years

Knuckles: 22 years

Rouge: 21 years

Shadow: 23 years

Tails: 19

Cream: 18 years

Not everything goes as expected, as you'll soon find out. So now, _Henken-inken ningen funda ugokidase ore_ FIGHT! Yeah, it's Japanese and I'm not telling you what it means. Look it up.

**__**

Amy walked into the locker room, feeling happier than she had ever been in long time.

Cindy cut off Amy's path. "Oh Amy, guess where I was last night."

Amy sniffed the air and covered her nose. "Eww, a smoking zone?"

"No, I was at Sonic's place," Cindy boasted.

"So?" Amy was not fazed.

"And we did it," Cindy lied.

"You're lying." Still unfazed.

"No, I'm not," she lied again.

"I just talked to him," Amy replied. "He just told me that you two didn't do it and never will."

That statement was a stab to Cindy in the back of her head, but she refused to give Amy that satisfaction. "So, he was lying to you. Can't you tell? You two have known each other since you were kids."

'...Amy...Nothing happened. I can promise you that nothing will happen between Cindy and I anytime soon.' The words echoed inside of Amy's head. He hesitated to answer. Was he lying and was Cindy really telling the truth? Amy's nonchalance left her and she suddenly became flushed.

Cindy grinned, another victory achieved. One of her sluts stepped up. "So, how do YOU feel Amy?"

Amy turned and ran into the bathroom. They followed her into it. One of the slut friends banged on the stall door Amy was in. "Amy, you crybaby! Ha ha!"

"Leave me alone!" Amy called from inside the stall. Even from behind the door, it was easy to tell that she was crying.

"Aww, baby want her bottle?" the other slut taunted.

"Please just leave me alone," Amy cried. "Please..."

"Aww, Amy, you want Sonic back, don't you?" Cindy asked with fake sincerity. "Well you can't have him! He's mine now!" Even after they left, Amy could still hear their laughter echoing in her head. _'Sonic...why did you lie...why?' _She took out the knife from her purse and began dragging the knife down her arm. Soon, her cutting movements became much faster. Soon, it looked like she was peeling potatoes.

She watched a waterfall of blood come from her arm. The usual numb feeling was replaced by nausea. She could not take it anymore-she just wanted to die. Amy took out her phone and began dialing. 'Who am I calling?' she asked herself. It took her a while to realize she was calling Sonic. 'Why do I want his help?'

"Hello?" Sonic's voice came over the phone.

"Hello...S-Sonic..." Amy answered shakily.

"Who is this?"

"S-Sonic...you lied..." Amy's voice was getting losing volume.

"Amy? Amy what's wrong?" Sonic's voice now portrayed concern.

"Sonic, w-why?"

"Amy, what are you...hold on...okay, now what are you talking about?" His voice was clearer. He had probably moved to more a private spot.

"Sonic..." Amy barely said.

"Amy, what do you mean I lied? What's wrong?"

"Sonic...you..." Amy dropped the phone and passed out. The combination of blood loss and the stress was just too much.

**__**

"Amy? Amy!" Sonic called, but there was no answer. He hung up and stepped back into the room he was previously in.

"What's up?" one of Sonic's friends asked.

"Jake, cover for me," Sonic asked. "I've got to go pick someone up."

"Okay, dude," Jake complied. "But hurry back, or it's gonna be my ass in trouble."

"You know I wouldn't leave you hangin' like that," Sonic assured. He sped off to his car and sped to the restaurant.

When he walked through the door, several horny waitresses ran up to him to take his order. Sonic held up his hands. "I'm not here to eat," Sonic said. "I'm here to pick someone up."

"Sonic!" Cindy said, walking in. She ran up to Sonic and gave him sloppy kiss to make the others jealous.

"Cindy...," Sonic said. He couldn't hide his disappointment that it wasn't Amy.

**__**

Amy woke up on the bathroom floor. She got up and out of the stall. She cleaned her arms and washed her face. She rolled up her sleeves carefully (**E/N: **Have you ever had an open wound with clothing on top of it? The blood will stick to it and it is HELL getting it off, trust me.) and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her pad, feeling sick and went into the main dining room.

"AMY!" Sonic called from the crowd.

"Sonic?" Amy said dizzily. "What are you...doing here?"

"You look like you're running on empty," Sonic said, feeling her forehead. "You have fever and you're pale. Are you okay?"

Sonic's concern for her worst enemy was pissing Cindy off, to say the least. "Don't worry about Amy, Sonic," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I-I...I'm fine Sonic," Amy agreed woozily. She was swaying slightly.

"You called me and stopped talking in the middle of a sentence," Sonic said.

"I...ran out of minutes," Amy forced out. (**E/N: **Lame.) She really did not want to lie, but she had no choice.

Sonic noticed the large amount of blood coming from her left arm, but said nothing about it. Instead, he grabbed her right arm and pulled her out of the restaurant. "Come on-were going to Tail's Workshop," Sonic said. "You're in no condition to work." She tried to pull away, but she had no strength left. They got in the car.

"Sonic, I'm just a waitress," Amy said, swooning in the seat. "All I do is take orders. It's no...no big deal..."

They drove wordlessly to the Station Square train station. Amy was about to get out, but Sonic locked the door. "I thought...we were going to Tails'?" she said.

"We are...but Amy, what happened to your arm?" Sonic asked, looking directly ahead at the road, but gave his undivided attention to Amy. She did not answer. He parked in the parking lot and opened the glove compartment and pulled out some tissue and a wrap and handed it to her. He lifted her sleeve, but she pulled her arm away. He looked at her for a long time, but then broke the silence. "How did you cut yourself like that?"

"...a craft knife, over and over again," she answered shamefully.

"Let me wrap your wrist," Sonic offered. She handed him her wrist and he began wrapping it.

"Please don't tell anyone, Sonic," Amy whimpered.

"I won't," Sonic said.

"Thank you," Amy said.

Her arm was now fully wrapped. "Come on, let's go," Sonic said, getting out of the car.

**__**

**E/N: **The secret is out! But hey, adversity tends to bring people together, right? I wonder what will transpire at Tails' house? I wonder if Jake will end up getting his ass kicked for Sonic, because it doesn't look like he will be returning to work soon? Let us see what will happen next...


	9. Stitches and Walkers

**Chapter 9: Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers**

**E/N: **HEY HEY, HUMAN AFFILIATE!

I'm back from my brief hiatus, but no one seems to care-the hits keep coming and coming. Also, I apologize for the line breaks-for some reason, they don't show up when I upload the documents. That really irritates me.

Anyway, enough of my blabbering! Let's get on with this!

_**The train leaving for Station Square will be departing soon. **_Sonic and Amy boarded the train, a minute or two before its departure. During the ride, everyone was staring at Amy for the gash and the bandage she had on. People were whispering, texting, emailing, and twittering the entire time. It was if the two of them were dancing on the train the entire time. Once they got to the Mystic Ruins, they got off. _**The train leaving for Station Square will depart in twenty minutes.**_

They walked to Tails' workshop. Once there, Sonic knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Finally, Sonic jumped up in the air and shouted, "YO, TAILS! YOU IN THERE!?"

They both heard tumbling and two voices from the window. Then Tails finally opened the window and looked out. "Hey!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

Sonic stepped back a little to get a better few. "Damn, you're a mess."

"Uh, could you come back later, Sonic?" Tails begged, looking back into the room for a second. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Tails?" Amy said, stepping back to see him too.

"Ay! Amy, you're here too?" Tails said. He noticed the gash and the bandage. "What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, just open the door!" Sonic said angrily.

"I'm...uh...really busy here," Tails said, looking back into the room again.

Sonic rolled his eyes and grunted. Then, he realized what was going on and laughed.

"Sonic, what's so funny?" Amy asked, gripping her arm to stop the blood flow.

"Heh, Tails is getting his first booty call," Sonic explained, pointing with his thumb. Amy giggled. She caught a brief glimpse of long, tan-ish, rabbit ears going past the window. Amy gasped and covered her mouth. "Cream?"

Sonic jiggled the handle. "Come on, Tails, open up!"

Amy went up to the door and took a hairpin out of her quills and played with the lock. In a few seconds, the lock opened. (**E/N: **Think someone like Tails would have a more advanced lock, like a keypad or something, huh? Or at least make the lock un pickable...)

"Way past, Amy," Sonic complemented. When they entered, Amy sat down on the couch and Sonic went to get a damp towel. When he returned, he began removing the bandages and properly cleaning the wound.

Tails came downstairs, half-dressed. "Yeesh! Now that's a gash." He went over and dressed the wound properly. "So how'd you get it?"

"I dunno," Amy answered, shaking her head.

"But how wouldn't you know?" Tails persisted.

Sonic nudged him in the back. Tails turned, and noting the look from Sonic, finally got the idea that now was not the time to ask.

"So are you hungry, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"N-no, I'm fine," Amy said cheerfully. "That breakfast was more than enough to hold me for the day." Sonic chuckled. Then, Amy remembered the chat that she had had with Cindy. "S-Sonic? Can I ask you something?" Sonic walked a little closer to her. "Alone." Both of them looked at Tails. (**E/N: **First, they break into his house, then they tell him to go away. Some nerve.)

"...what?" Tails missed the hint.

Amy shook her head. "Never mind, I'll ask later." She turned to Tails, a slow grin spreading across her tear-stained face. "So Tails, I've got a question for you."

"What?" Tails said, looking a little worried.

"Who's in your room right now?"

Tails jumped. "M-my r-r-room!? Uh, ha ha ha, no one! No one's there! Why would you say that!?" He sucked at lying.

Sonic caught the same contagious grin that Amy had. "Oh really?"

"Really!" Tails lied again, sweating like a hog. (**E/N: **Fun fact: Hogs don't sweat.)

They all sat in silence for a while, but then Amy caught the soft sounds of a Chao. "You have a Chao?" Amy asked Tails.

"No," Tails replied.

"I hear a Chao, too," Sonic said.

"And it's not just any Chao," Amy said, getting up. "I know that Chao." She headed for the stairs with Sonic right behind her. She jiggled the handle. Unfortunately, there was no keyhole.

"It's locked," Sonic said obviously.

"Should we invade his personal space?" Amy asked.

"No," Tails said, finally catching up. He squeezed in front of them and in front of the door. The door suddenly opened, causing Tails to fall to the floor with a thud. "Oww."

"I'm tired of keeping our one year, one month and twelve day anniversary a secret!" Cream said, holding Cheese. (**E/N: **So wait...Cheese was in there while they were...? OH GOD OF FRICKIN' CHAOS!! They've gone and scarred the poor thing!)

"I knew I heard Cheese," Amy said victoriously.

"Amy...what happened to your arm?" Cream asked.

"Nothing," Sonic answered for her.

"It looks like you two have a bigger secret than we did," Tails said, getting up.

"All we came here for was to keep Amy in a calm, stable, non-sexual place, but I guess two out of three ain't bad," Sonic joked.

"Peh," Tails grunted, waving his hand.

"Well, since you're all here, let's have lunch," Cream said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry," Amy said, walking downstairs.

"What's wrong Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing...I-I...I don't know," Amy sighed.

Sonic looked at her hard. "Something's really bothering you."

"Sonic, could you just take me back to work so I can get my car and go home? I just need some rest." Amy's smile was fake, but sweet at the same time. Sonic shrugged and nodded, said goodbye to the lovebirds, took Amy back to Station Square and back to the restaurant. (**E/N: **A total of about 3.5 miles in one sentence. Impressive.)

"What about your job, Sonic?" Amy asked when they got back.

"Crap, I forgot!" Sonic slapped his forehead, then he chuckled. "Hope Marc doesn't fire me." Amy did not reply, but just got in her car and drove home. 'Why is she so angry with me?'

"SONIC!" Cindy's voice called. Sonic turned to find his girlfriend calling to him. Sonic walked up to her.

"What's up?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Why did you take Amy out?" Cindy asked, anger clear in her tone.

"I took her to Tail's house," Sonic asked.

"The gay one?" Cindy said.

"He's not gay and stop calling him that. Besides, he has a girlfriend now. And they've been doing some things that I think we should try." Sonic nuzzled her cheek. Cindy giggle.

They both walked to Sonic's car and drove to his job. Sonic worked as a graphic designer. Games, movies-you name it. If it was on a computer, he made it. Plus, he could draw very well-on paper and on the computer. He even wrote stories. (**E/N: **Not fanfiction, though. Fanfiction is lame. o_O) Sonic picked up most of his knowledge from Tails and Shadow. Tails was a computer genius and Shadow, since he was bioengineered, was stereotypically good with computers.

"Wait here," Sonic told Cindy once they got to his job. He ran inside to the secretary's desk in front of Marc foreman's office. "Hey Mary," Sonic greeted the secretary. "I need a favor."

"Oh boy," Mary said. She had been through this before.

"I need you to tell Marc that I left early and make something up for me, okay?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no," Mary said, waving her hands. "Last time, he docked my pay."

"Yeah, but I gave you half my check and I make a lot more than you do," Sonic reasoned.

"Alright," Mary agreed. "But this time, I get sixty percent."

Sonic grabbed his chest, having a fake heart attack. "SIXTY!?"

"Going once...going twice..." Mary said, her Niked feet on the counter.

"Okay okay," Sonic relented. "Sixty. But it better be a good one."

"Don't worry, I've got the gene." Mary winked. "Bye."

"See ya." Sonic bolted out of the building.

"Hey, I've got the rest of the day off!" Sonic told Cindy once he was back in the car.

"Oh really?" Cindy said seductively. "What'd you want to do?"

"Hmm," Sonic grunted. He nuzzled his nose inside of her down-flapped ear. And placed two small, seductive kisses on her cheek. He was finally ready.

Sonic drove out of the city to a pretty impressive peak. "So the car it is," Cindy said, smiling. She jumped across the passenger's seat into Sonic's lap. Sonic started kissing down her neck until he reached her collarbone. Her moans were getting faster and faster. She took a brief look at Sonic kissing her, and then closed her eyes. "Oh...S...S...Sammy..." (**E/N: **Oooh, HO HO!)

Sonic immediately stopped kissing her.

"What?" Cindy said, with a little anger.

"Sammy." Sonic said flatly. His expression matched his tone.

"Oh, I mean Sonic. You know, it's like William and Bill-they're from the same root." Cindy tried to cover it up.

"'Sammy' and 'Sonic' are nothing alike," Sonic said deadpan.

"Oh, well, y-you see, umm..." She tried to pull Sonic back, but he forced his head out again.

"Get off, we're leaving," Sonic said firmly.

"Why?" Cindy whined.

Sonic pushed her off. "Cause I'm not in the mood anymore." His decision was clear.

_****_

_Dear Diary_

_I know it's only the second time I've written in this retarded thing, but I guess I can get used to it. Today, Sonic and I had breakfast. The day was going great until that bitch, Cindy ruined it. She said that she and Sonic had sex and that it was really fun and all that crap. Sonic said that they wouldn't have sex and that if they did, he'd talk to me about it. I wanted to know, but who am I to butt into his life, let alone him sex life? I don't know what to do. Why doesn't he like me?_

Amy thought about what she wrote for a while. She felt the heaviness in her eyes from the tears. "Sonic did try to help me today," she thought out loud. "Is he giving in? Who am I fooling-he loves Cindy, the same way he loved Sally and Mina." (**E/N: **Speaking of which, where is Sally?) Amy thought about them. Sally, a princess-pretty, smart, and a great ass kicker. Mina, a mongoose who could run almost as fast as Sonic, and she was pretty too. Her? She swung a hammer around and was always up his ass. "No wonder he doesn't like me..."

"Data recorded."

Amy turned towards the window. She could have sworn that she had just heard a monotone voice outside the window. Then, the phone rang.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Amy?"

"Hi, Sonic," Amy said sadly.

"So...how've you been?" Sonic asked, trying to find an opening line.

"It's only been like, two or three hours since you dropped me off at work," Amy said.

"Right...do you know anyone named Sammy?"

"No, why?" Amy asked.

"Never mind," Sonic said. "So, would you like to...go out sometime?"

"On a...date?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"No...I dunno...maybe...more or less...bah, yes or no?" Sonic gave up.

"No choice C?" Amy kidded.

"Only A or B," Sonic said.

"Can I buy a vowel?"

"There's only one vowel. Would you like it?"

"Sure."

"So, I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Amy hung up.

_****_

**E/N: **This is it! Things are REALLY looking up for Sonic+Amy, aren't they? But Cindy is a tenacious little bitch, she's sure to try something, don't you think? And who was that outside of Amy's window? Find out next time!

Just so you know, I read this story as I write it. I don't read ahead-I barely even _think _ahead. So, I'm finding everything out as you all are. See ya next chapter!


	10. In The Open

**Chapter 10: In The Open**

**E/N: **I'm sure that if you're reading this, that you're just as anxious as I am about what's going to happen next, so I'm just gonna get on with it! Again, this story was originally written by Warped Violet Roses (check her out, she writes some pretty good stuff) and neither one of us owns Sonic the Hedgehog (please).

_****_

Amy got up really early in the morning, at about eight. She freshened up and took a shower, and got dressed. She felt really happy-she was, after all, going on a date with Sonic after work. She was really excited to be with him, and she finally had something to look forward to after work instead of just going to bed.

She ran downstairs to have breakfast with her Chao. She did not even bother to ask the usual question. "Let me guess, Macaroni-cereal?"

"Chew CHEW!" Macaroni replied. Amy poured a bowl for Macaroni and a bowl for herself.

"Ugh, looks like I need to eat out again," Amy said as she crunched down on her cereal. The phone rang again. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Amy, can I talk to you at the Breakfast Cafe?" Sonic asked.

"But what about tonight?" Amy asked, disappointed.

"It can't wait," Sonic said.

"Oh, okay," Amy said sadly. "Bye."

"Thanks. See ya." Sonic hung up.

Amy laid back in her chair and sighed. She checked the time: 9:45. She bid her goodbyes to her Chao, who did not even see her leave, since it was still digging in. Amy smiled and left in her car and drove to the Breakfast Cafe. (**E/N: **Yes, the place finally has a name.) She sat at the same table that they did the last two times and slouched with her head in her hand. It was about two minutes before Sonic showed up.

"Whoa," Sonic said, noticing that she almost seemed to be nodding off. "How long were you sitting there?"

"Not long," she said, sitting up.

Sonic took a seat. "Are you sure you don't know anyone named Sammy?"

Amy slouched back again. "Not this again..."

"Sam? Samuel? Anyone like that?"

"I...said...no," Amy answered in a staccato voice. "Besides, why do you want to know who Sammy or whoever is?"

"BecauseIthinkshe'scheatingonme." Sonic could talk pretty fast.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I-Ithinkshe'scheatingonme." Still too fast.

"Slow down, for God's sake," Amy said, getting very frustrated.

"SHE'S CHEATING ON ME!!" Sonic screamed, slamming his hands on the table. There was an eerie silence as people began twittering again. Sonic sat down, completely flushed. He spoke quietly now. "So will you help me find out who Sammy is?"

Amy was rolling on the inside. This was great! Everything was not perfect at all in their relationship! But, she kept all this to herself, wearing a straight face. "So...when was the first time you heard that name?"

"When Cindy and I were-" Sonic's mouth shrunk as if he were eating a lemon.

"Were...?" Amy signaled him to continue.

"That's not important," Sonic shoved off. "Just know that something happened and she said someone else's name instead of mine." He ran his fingers through his spiny hair.

Amy noticed how bummed out he felt about all this. "Well, I really don't know anyone named Sammy."

"Could you find out?" Sonic asked.

"How?" Amy raised her hands in the air. "I hate her and she hates me!"

"You hate Cindy? Why?" This was all news to Sonic.

"'Cause she's mean-look, Cindy I just don't get along. That's why it pissed me off that you like her instead of me." Amy crossed her arms and legs.

"Why? What'd she do to you?" Sonic was getting a little defensive. "I know when I'm there, she gets a little-you know. But I didn't think you hated her with a passion."

"She stuffed dil-" Amy stopped, looking out of the large window beside her.

"What did she do to you?" Sonic asked again, getting pretty interested.

Amy took a look at a clock. Her eyes widened. 10:45. "Crap, I'm gonna be late!" She got up to leave, but Sonic grabbed her by the arm.

Amy tried to pull away, but Sonic just held tighter. "Tell me what she did, and I'll have get you to work in a Sonic second," he tried to convince.

Amy raised her hand to slap him. Sonic immediately let go. "Bye," she said, leaving.

"Man has she changed," Sonic said, leaving for work as well.

_****_

At work, Sonic ran up to Mary's desk. "So, how'd he take it?"

Mary chuckled dryly. "That sixty percent better be a lot, because he cut your paycheck, too."

"Fuck," Sonic swore. "He lowered your paycheck, too?"

"You wouldn't believe," Mary said, raising both eyebrows. "Where do you go anyways? First it was Cindy and now it's that hedgehog. Tell him the truth-you're in love with some _chicas_."

"Oh, you have to be the one," Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"And he wants to see you," Cindy said, pointing backwards to Marc's office.

Sonic sighed. "Thanks anyway, Mary." Then, he knocked on Marc's door. A voice came from the other side. "Come in." The door opened.

Marc was a tall business man, a rabbit with long ears that drooped to his side. "How are we going to create mass production if you're never here?" He started his lecture.

"I'm sorry," Sonic apologized. "Something came up."

"Something came up!? That's your story!?" Marc was not believing it. "Sonic, I saw you in your car with your girlfriend! _That's _what comes up!"

Sonic almost slapped himself on the forehead. He forgot that Marc had a full view of the parking lot from his office.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm...sorry?" There was nothing else to say.

"Get out now!" Marc gestured for emphasis. Sonic bolted out.

"How'd it go?" Mary asked, even though she could hear most of the conversation.

"Same as usual," Sonic answered. He went to his office and finally started doing his job.

_****_

"Hello. My name is Amy Rose and I'll be your server today," Amy recited. "What would you like?"

"I'd like a steak with white rice," the man said.

"And I'll take a soup with lobster," the woman said.

"Okay, I'll get that fr you right away," Amy said, taking the order to Jacques.

"Oh, Amy!" Cindy hooted at her.

"What do you want?" Amy asked, not really caring.

"Well, I just want to know what Sonic likes to eat when he's all sweaty and tired," Cindy asked.

"Yeah? I want to know what Sammy likes after we fuck," Amy retorted.

"Sammy? Did you just say Sammy?" Cindy scowled.

"Did I?" Amy covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh God."

"Yeah, you said Sammy," Cindy said, putting her hands on hips. "You know him?"

"Uh, yeah I know him," Amy lied. She secretly loved it. She was helping Sonic, sure, but she could tell that Cindy was getting unsettled. "We really hit it off...two nights ago."

"He's too good-looking for you." (**E/N: **Did she really buy that crap?**)**

"Oh yeah? You know what he looks like?"

"Of course I do. He's six feet and he's a Mir Cat and he has his hair gelled up in spikes with green tips. He has one earing in his left ear and a tattoo on his right arm that says "Only God Can Judge Me". He wears spike bracelets and and has an eight inch penis. I told you I know him." (**E/N: **Thirty-seven flavors of dumb...)

"I guess you're right," Amy shrugged.

Cindy laughed victoriously. "I know! I just had him a few days ago!" She walked away.

Amy shook her head and chuckled. "Such an idiot..." She finished her job.

_****_

__Amy walked out of her job late. She walked up to Sonic, who was sitting outside. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic looked at her. "Did you find out?"

"Yeah," Amy answered. "How did you hide from Cindy?"

He pointed up at the top of the building. "I didn't bring my car. I just sat up there and waited for her to leave." He showed his trademark cocky grin.

"Ha ha," Amy laughed sarcastically. She got in her car and Sonic jumped in the passenger's seat. "What?"

"Nothing," Sonic said. "I didn't bring my car, remember?"

"But you're Sonic the Hedgehog-you're the fastest thing alive." Amy was not complementing him-she wanted him out of her car.

Sonic's grin spread into a smile. "I am, aren't I?"

"Ugh, get out," Amy said, the abundance of pride making her sick.

"What? You bled some much over my car, the police started questioning me, and I can't take a simple ride in yours?"

"Alright, jeez," Amy relented. "Where do you want to go?"

"I still owe you that date," Sonic said.

"Where are we going?" Amy said with a little attitude.

"To my place."

She gave him a suspicious look.

"You're going to park your car at my place and then we'll drive my car to where we're going for our date, get it?"

"Whatever," Amy threw hands in the air.

_****_

**E/N: **Oh yeah! It looks a date's in store for Sonic and Amy! Where will they go and what's gonna happen once they're there? Only time (and the next chapter) will tell! See ya!


	11. Understanding

Chapter 11: Understanding

**E/N: **There you all are!

Good news to the fans of this story-right now, this is at the top of the list of my priorities…well, kind of. It's in the top five anyway.

If you're here, I guess you're curious about Sonic and Amy's date went, too. I can tell you this-I have no idea...so let's find out together. Come on, let's get moving!

Oh wait...ahem-this was originally Warped Violet Roses' story and neither of us owns Sonic.

_Now _let's get on with it!

Ooops, sorry. One other thing. I'm finally going to start using line breaks. Sorry for the confusion.

Okay, _NOW _let's get on with it!

* * *

Once at his house, Sonic and Amy got in Sonic's Ferrari. As soon as Sonic started the car, the automatic seatbelt went over them. The engine roared with awesome power.

"Where you wanna go?" Sonic asked.

"I thought you were gonna choose?" Amy said.

"Yeah, but...I can't really think of anywhere," Sonic admitted. He chuckled. "Unless you want to go to that restaurant you work at."

Amy shook her head vigorously. "YOU'RE CRAZY! Cindy will see us!"

"Yeah, you're right..." Sonic thought for a moment while starting to pull out of his driveway. "I really can't think of anywhere to take you, especially this late."

Amy took a shot in the dark. "H-how about...Twinkle Park?" She blushed. "I-I mean the last time any of us went there, I was being chased by some psycho robot. What were you doing?"

"Looking for you," Sonic replied, making a U-turn back to Station Square. "Twinkle Park it is then." He turned up the radio as loud as it could go (which was pretty loud).

"Sonic, lower the volume! We'll look like a bunch hooligans!" Amy shouted through all the rock and heavy metal.

"What?" Sonic yelled.

"I SAID, TURN IT OFF!" Amy yelled. She suddenly realized that Sonic had lowered the volume. "Oh."

"Heh heh," Sonic chuckled.

"That wasn't funny,"Amy said, stone-faced. She looked out the window.

"Ah, come on Amy, don't be so upset with me!" Sonic pleaded. "Lately, you've always been so mad at me...jeez, what's the matter?"

Amy did not respond, but kept looking out of the window. They rode in silence for a while. After a while, Sonic glanced at Amy, who was still looking out of the window.

"Come on, Amy, say something," Sonic said.

"Why don't you?" Amy retorted.

"I would, except every time I do, you sound like my mom," Sonic said. (**E/N: **Oooh...)

"Your mother," Amy responded flatly.

"Yea." Sonic imitated a high, "girly" voice (which guys can never do). "Oh, Sonic do this. Sonic do that. Sonic, don't put the music up so loud. Sonic, it's not nice to laugh at others' misfortune. Sonic, don't date other-beh, uh..." Sonic bit his tongue.

"What was that?" Amy caught the last sentence.

"Nothing," Sonic said, trying to concentrate on the road.

"Don't date...uh-huh, I get this! STOP THE CAR! STOP IT, AND LET ME OUT!" Amy yelled.

"Amy-NO WAIT!" Amy had opened the door on the expressway, causing Sonic to sway all over the road. Others were honking and screaming at him.

_"Get the hell off the road, asshole!"_

_"Where the fuck did you learn to drive, jackass!?"_

"ARE YOU CRAZY AMY? SHUT THE DOOR!!" Sonic yelled.

Amy finally closed the door and Sonic got in the right lane. "Sonic, just take me back to your house so I can get my car and go home."

Sonic was genuinely sorry. "I'm...I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't mean-".

"Just take me home. I'll get my car tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because it's late."

Sonic sighed. "Alright." He drove her back to her house. Once there, Amy got out and slammed the door. Sonic lowered the window. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine, okay?"

Amy looked away very stiffly. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I will never go anywhere with you ever."

"Come on Amy, it wasn't a date! I already have a girlfriend. I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't had a good talk since God knows when."

Amy walked back to the car and leaned into the window. "I'd...rather be...boiled...alive," she said softly. "Oh, and about Sammy? You'll never find out from me."

Sonic was speechless.

"How does it feel to be rejected by someone you've rejected for so long?" Amy said venomously.

"...Amy," Sonic said, breathless.

"Goodbye." She walked into her house and slammed the door.

"Amy, why are you like this?" Sonic said to himself. "You've grown up so much. It feels like I'm loosing you."

* * *

Amy ran into her house, crying. She ran upstairs and jumped into her bed like a baseball player sliding into homebase. She snuggled into her pillow and cried her eyes dry.

Macaroni glided into her room, worried about her master. "Chew chew?" she said, as if asking "What's wrong?"

Amy looked up. "Oh, Macaroni. I had my one chance with Sonic and I blew it."

"Chew," Macaroni said.

Amy flipped over her mattress and grabbed her journal and pen from under it. She took her purse as well and ran into the bathroom.

_Dear Diary_

_Sonic has finally gotten to me, once and for all. Who does he think he is-saying that I can't control who he dates? He didn't say that exactly, but that's what it meant. Maybe if I didn't say anything about his loud rock or heavy metal or whatever, that wouldn't have happened. _Tears fell like bullets on the page. _All of this happened because of Cindy. Why does she hate me? Why does _everyone _hate me? And even Cream lost her virginity before I did. I hate my life._

Amy opened her purse and pulled out the blood-stained knife and looked at her bandaged arms. She sighed and shook her head. "No, not today. I can hold my sadness inside. I won't let Sonic get to me." Even so, she began unwrapping the bandages. The wounds weren't completely healed, it had only been a day since Tails wrapped them. Still, they had coagulated and stopped bleeding. She looked at a wound. "Maybe just once. That can't do any harm," she reasoned. (**E/N: **That's what I said about listening to "What's Up People!?" and now look at me!) She slowly opened a wound with the knife. That beautiful tingle-it moved all the way down her spine. She opened another, and then another until she bled all over her arms. Blood ran over her diary and sunk through the pages. She felt dizzy. It was ecstasy.

* * *

Sonic felt a heat rising all over him once he had returned to his house. "Why is she so fucking stubborn?" He kicked over a nearby table and knocked over the glass vase that was on it. The vase shattered instantly. "Fuck!" he swore. He went to pick up the pieces. One careless move caused him to cut himself on one of them. "Ah, fuck! Cut me." Blood was beginning to show on the palm of his glove. "Cut?" Then, his fury turned to concern. He gasped. "Amy!" He ran out of the house, not even bothering to take the car.

* * *

Amy walked dizzily out of the bathroom and fell flat on her bed. She breathed deeply and fell asleep. About two minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring, about ten times in two seconds. There was a five second break, and then another ten rings in two seconds. Who would want to bother her at this hour? She walked slowly downstairs, with Macaroni following her, just to make sure her Master was safe. To her surprise Sonic was standing there, panting with a worried look. (**E/N: **Honestly, who else could have been ringing the bell that fast.) "S-Sonic?"

Sonic looked at her arm. "Why?" He forced his way in and sat her down in her dining room chair. He got a clean, damp cloth and began cleaning her arm. Amy used her free hand to wipe her tears.

"So..." Sonic began.

"So what?" Amy said.

"How does it feel to you?" Sonic asked.

"Feel to me?" Amy said confused.

Sonic looked at his hand. "I accidentally cut myself when a vase dropped on the floor. The pain was terrible. And here you are, cutting yourself like it's happiness or something."

"...have you ever pinched your finger in a door or something?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"Naturally, we'll suck our finger or pinch it to get rid of the pain," Amy explained.

"Yeah, so?" Sonic said, not quite getting it.

"Well, my pain is so bad, that I can't suck my finger or pinch it of it," Amy said, looking at Macaroni.

Sonic could not believe that he had hurt her that bad. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...I wasn't thinking about how you would've taken it."

"It's not your fault Sonic," Amy said. "Besides, you were right."

"Okay, tomorrow's Saturday and Twinkle Park doesn't close until eleven-thirty," Sonic said standing up and holding out his hand. "How about it?"

"Sonic, I don't understand why you want me to come," Amy said. "You have a girlfriend."

"I told you want to know two things," Sonic said, holding up his fingers. "One, how you've been, and two, who the fuck Sammy is."

"...Sonic," Amy whined.

Sonic sighed. "Alright. I promise I won't ask about Sammy all day." He crossed his heart.

Amy smiled. "Alright."

* * *

**E/N: **And _you _thought that they were going on a date this time.

I told you that I didn't know what was going to happen next, I'm just guessing. But now it seems like Sonic finally understands. Will this change anything between them, or will Sonic keep on dating Cindy as always? Let's find out next time! So long!


	12. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

Chapter 12: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

**E/N: **It looks like Sonic and Amy will finally get their date today. Not accounting for unexpected screw-ups, I hope that it goes alright. Let's find out...

*sighs* This story is Warped Violet Roses' blah blah blah this isn't mine (yet) blah blah blah Sonic is owned by Sega blah blah blah. Do I really have to keep saying this?

Let's get it on!

* * *

Amy woke up with a loud buzzing noise in her ears. "What's that?" she awoke with a took a look at the clock. It was 9:30. She yawned and got up and walked downstairs. She opened the door. "It's Saturday," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"I've been waiting out here for half an hour!" (**E/N: **Wouldn't most guys have given up, like around five or at most ten?) Sonic complained. "What happened and why aren't you dressed."

"...dressed for what?" Amy said, still asleep.

"For Twinkle Park!" Sonic reminded.

She was wide awake now. "Oh, I completely forgot." She invited him in. "Let me get dressed, okay?" She ran upstairs.

Sonic sat down and looked at some of the pictures on the wall. One particular picture had one of the entire gang-him, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and Cheese and Amy holding a Chao egg. Sonic smiled. Feeling nosy all of a sudden, Sonic went upstairs to Amy's room. He looked across her dresser-perfumes, figurines, a small bucket with hair accessories, and a picture frame with a bloodstain on it. The picture was one of him and Amy. She was gleaming and holding him very close to her. He, on the other hand, looked as annoyed as always. He sighed-he thought that he should have been nicer to her back then. "I'm a dick head."

"You sure are."

Sonic jumped. Amy was right there behind him. She had a pink bath towel on with her quills pinned up and sticking up out of a small bun. Sonic's eyes were wide. When she walked past, she bumped him over with her hip. She opened her drawer and took out a pair of panties and a bra. Sonic was still staring.

Amy giggled. "Guys really can't be around a naked woman, can they?" She set her panties and bra down before going to look through her closet. She sat down next to her stuff and looked like she was pondering something.

Sonic was about to sit next to her and ask her what was wrong, but did not want to go near the undergarments. Amy did not seem to notice and continued thinking. Sonic picked up the bra like it was toxic and threw it to the other end of the bed. He picked up the panties and grinned. "Nice."

Amy snatched them from him, smiling. "Pervert."

Sonic tried to defend himself. "What? I'm a guy! When you just leave your stuff out like that, what do you expect us to do?" He smirked and sat down. "What are you thinking about?"

Amy swung her arm out and hit his chest. "With all these ugly cuts, I don't know what I'm gonna wear."

"It's not that terrible," Sonic said. His thoughts, however, were,'Oh god, it's fucking horrible! Wear long sleeves! Wear long sleeves!' "There has to be something you can wear," Sonic said to her, looking through her closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans that matched the blue ones he was wearing. "You can wear these. Hey, do you have wife beater?"

"Yeah," Amy answered. "Why?"

"We can dress like twins," he said. He looked her drawer and pulled one out. "Put this on."

Amy held out her arms, displaying her cuts. "Were you even listening!?"

Sonic thought for a moment, then went back to her closet. After a few seconds, he pulled out a denim jacket. "Now we'll look like twins for sure."

Amy got up and took a look at what he had picked out. "You have good taste, for a guy."

"Taking that as a compliment," Sonic said, smiling.

Amy took the stuff and got into the bathroom. "Oh, and by the way, get out of my room," she said happily.

Sonic looked at the bloodstained picture frame. 'I feel for her,' he thought before leaving her room.

* * *

Sonic waited in the living room for Amy. After a while, she came out in all the clothes Sonic had picked for her, along with her pink boots. "Wow, you really do look like my twin," Sonic commented. "Now all you need is super-speed and spiky, blue hair instead of that long, dead hair."

Amy giggled.

Sonic measured her spines. "Heh, they really grew."

"I know," Amy confirmed. "So what do you think?"

"I like it," Sonic said, opening the door. They walked to Sonic's Ferarri.

Amy was curious. "How many cars do you have?"

"Uh...this McLaren F1," he said, pointing at the Ferrari. "And a blue Dodge Viper."

"You must be the money man," Amy said.

"I try," Sonic bragged.

They got in the car and started driving. Sonic turned on some loud rock music again. (**E/N: **For the record, they are listening to "What's Up, People!?" Look it up on Youtube and play it on Max while you read these next few paragraphs. It might ruin your speakers.) He looked at Amy. "So what music do you listen to?"

"This," Amy answered. (**E/N: **No wonder she's so screwed up.)

"You know this song?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah-" Amy began, but Sonic had turned it up to maximum volume. Amy laughed, but it was impossible to hear her.

Sonic smiled even harder than he already was.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT!?" Amy laughed and shouted.

"YOU!" Sonic yelled back.

"WHY!?" Amy asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S BEEN A LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU SMILE!!" Sonic answered, lowering the volume, fearing severe hearing loss. (**E/N: **Yeah...lower yours, too. That stuff messes with your head.)

"So...you like my smile?" The way Amy was blushing, you would think that a flame had been ignited inside her mouth.

"Of course!," Sonic nodded. "What's there not to like about it?"

Amy blushed even harder. Sonic grinned at her proud embarrasment.

* * *

Sonic parked in front of the Hotel/Casino after driving through Station Square. They both got out of the car. "What are you gonna do about your car?"

"I dunno," Sonic shrugged. "But I hope they don't steal the rims or strip it-I paid a fortune for it." (**E/N: **Strip it? Dude, if someone's gonna steal something from a Ferrari, it's gonna be the whole frickin' Ferrari!)

Amy giggled, but Sonic was serious.

"Let's go," Sonic said, holding his arm out in a triangle. Amy wrapped her arm around his and both preceded to the elevator to Twinkle Park.

Once inside, Sonic paid their admission fee. "What happened to couples get in free?" (**E/N: **That promo is so Dreamcast, sister.)

Sonic shrugged as they continued inside. Twinkle Park had upgraded. There were hundreds of couples. People holding hands, girls snuggling prizes that the boys had won for them, boys pulling girls on the scary rides, _girls _pulling _boys _onto the scary rides-truly beautiful and sickening at the same time.

"What do you want to do first?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Amy admitted, looking around. "There's so much to do!"

"They really did the place up," Sonic commented, nodding in admiration. "Let's go on that ride." Sonic pointed to a roller coaster that he had ridden while he was looking for Amy. (**E/N: **Yes, I'm talking about the crazy, F-Zero-esq bumper car ride.)

Amy looked up in astonishment. "THAT thing? But look at how high it is!"

They both walked around to the entrance of the ride. Their mouths dropped to the floor when they saw the line. It was extremely long-some of the people even had sleeping bags. "Yeesh, and look how long the line is," Sonic said. "Never mind."

They looked for somewhere else to go. Amy pointed to the log flume. "Let's get on that!"

Sonic looked at it in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

They walked around some more. Sonic pointed to another roller coaster. "This one looks fine-it's not as high, but your feet dangle."

"Your feet dangle?" Amy asked, a little confused. Sonic pointed to the actual coaster. Amy's heart sank to the ground. "Y-you could fall off of that..."

The line moved up. Sonic had to drag her forward. Looking at the coaster go up the first hill and then drop almost the entire length only served to worsen her fears. "Sonic, I changed my mind," Amy said, shaking in her boots. (**E/N: **Heh heh, I can actually use that here!)

"Why?" Sonic asked, smirking.

"Cause it...it looks dangerous," Amy answered.

"Nah, it's completely safe." There was the subtlest hint of sarcasm in Sonic's voice that made her feel even worse.

In about ten minutes it was their turn to go. Some other people got on as well. Sonic was actually dragging Amy, cartoon style-Sonic was dragging her by her ankles with Amy clawing the ground, trying to get away. There were even long fingernail marks on the ground.

"You're holding up the ride," the operator said, bored-like.

"Give...me...a..." Sonic sighed and let go. "Listen, if you just sit inside the ride, you can choose whatever ride you want next, okay?"

Amy relented. "...okay." She walked slowly to the ride and got on the middle seat apprehensively, as if the seat itself were about to burst in the flames if she sat down to hard. Sonic sat down in the outer seat next to her. The gates closed and the bar came down. Amy closed her eyes. As she felt the floor disappear from under her, her eyes shot open.

"It's starting," Sonic taunted.

Amy felt a jolt in the ride and then she felt the ride moving up. She closed her eyes again.

"Amy, open your eyes!" Sonic called. "I can see the whole park from here!" She slowly opened her eyes. "See? It isn't that bad," Sonic said. It was time for the biggest drop of the ride. Amy shut her eyes tight. "Open your eyes, Amy!"

Going down the tremendous drop, Amy felt her soul leave her body. Corkscrews, loops and more greeted her seemingly lifeless body. She could hear Sonic "whoo-hooing!" the entire time.

Once the ride was over, Amy was slowly opened her eyes. She was shaking. "See, it wasn't that bad, right?" Sonic said, trying to help her out of her seat.

Amy punched him the arm with what little strength she had left. "Shut up."

Sonic had to hold her up until they got to a bench. "So, you said any ride I want?" Amy said mischievously.

Sonic knew which ride she would pick, so he held up his hands. "Whoa, not any-you know my limits."

"Okay, how about the...Tilt-a-Whirl?" Amy suggested.

Sonic shrugged, looking at the spinning wheel of death and nausea. "Looks fine to me. Let's go." They went to and got into puke until you throw up ride. (**E/N: **Yes, I said puke until you throw up. If I get any reviews about that, I will brain you.) They got in one pod and brought the safety bar down.

Amy moved her butt around on the comfortable seats. "This doesn't seem so-" The ride started immediately, going form 0-70 in less then a second, going around and around. They splattered against the seat from the Gs. Sonic felt like his eyes were going to twist out of the back of his head. Pretty soon, they got used to the speed and were able to move. Amy was flying back and forth, with Sonic trying to keep her still.

"Ha ha! Do you like this ride?" Sonic joked.

"Ugh...it feels like my stomach is in my throat!" Amy said.

"What!?" Sonic said.

"IT FEELS LIKE MY STOMACH IS IN MY THROAT!" Amy yelled. Instead of trying to comfort her, he tried to save his own skin by moving as far away as he could from her. Soon enough, the ride stopped and Sonic helped Amy up once more.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Sonic asked.

She shook her head, smiling weakly. "I haven't eaten all day, so if I threw up, it'd be foam." When she got up, she tripped over the bar.

Sonic caught her before her face print became a permanent ornament on the ride. Sonic grinned. "Maybe we should take a break." He picked her up, holding her bridal-style, and carried her off the ride.

"I'm hungry!" Amy said. "Let's eat!" They walked around for a while and soon enough found a foodcourt.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked, still holding Amy.

"I feel like something spicy...and sweet," Amy said.

Sonic looked blankly. "You sure have a way with words. I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Amy looked at him like she was already saying the obvious. "Sweet and sour chicken."

"Uh...do you really think they'd sell that here? In a theme park?"

"Oh, alright," Amy gave up. "How about a cheeseburger with cheese fries?"

"Now you're talking!" Sonic said, seating Amy down at a two-person table. "Wait here." He ran up to the counter to order.

A pretty, young woman was there. "Hello and welcome to Twinkle Park. Can I take your order?"

"Yes, I'd like one cheeseburger, two chili dogs and two orders of cheese fries," Sonic said.

Amy grinned. 'Can't stay away from the chili dogs, can he?'

"And what would you like to drink?" she asked.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. Surprise me."

"Don't worry. We'll _surprise _you." She winked. Sonic leaned back some, feeling like she was about to put something "extra" in the drink.

Sonic got the food and the drink and walked back to Amy. "Yum," Amy said, licking her lips and digging in.

Sonic stuffed on of the chili dogs in his mouth, chewing loudly.

"You only got one drink?" Amy asked, pointing to the lone cup.

Sonic shrugged, gulping down the chili dog. "I guess she thought I was alone." Sonic looked back. The woman waved at him.

'That's weird,' Amy thought. She took the cup and tried to take sip. Nothing the came out. The cup was full to the brim. Something was blocking the straw. Amy took the straw out and blew on the other end. It was a rolled-up piece of paper. She unfurled it and read it. "'Call me...(718) 555-7063'?" Amy was confused.

"Wow," Sonic said, shaking his head. "I asked her to surprise with the drink, but damn."

Amy brightened. "I have an idea." She whispered something in Sonic's ear. He looked at her with surprise. Amy winked and walked up to the counter with the cup. "Hello, I'd like to get another drink. The one you gave us was a water and it came with a phone number. My boyfriend was wondering if he could get another drink, preferably a soda without a phone number."

Sonic was looking wide-eyed. He suddenly started laughing.

"Is this number yours?" Amy asked.

"Um..." The woman quickly handed Amy a drink. "Here! No charge!"

"Thank you," Amy said sweetly. He handed her the piece of paper. "Oh, and I believe this is yours."

The woman quickly took the number and stuffed it in her pocket. "Th-thank you! Have a nice day!"

Amy walked to the table, smiling in victory. Sonic shook his head, still chuckling. "You are unbelievable."

Amy sat down. "Yeah, but we still only have one drink."

Sonic tapped his chin. "I have an idea. That's soda, right?"

Amy nodded.

"Then I bet you twenty-five dollars that you can't drink that whole cup in one gulp without taking a breath," Sonic instructs.

Amy giggled. "The whole cup? I'll get brain freeze! But for twenty-five dollars...you're on!" She began drinking the soda.

"Mind over matter," Sonic taunted.

Amy drank and drank until... "Ahhh! Finished!" She slammed the empty cup down on the table. "Brain freeze!" She jammed her fingers in her ears.

"Wow," Sonic said, impressed. "The whole, damn thing? Not even a drop left?"

"Pay up," Amy said holding out her hand.

"Fine," Sonic said grudgingly. He pulled out his wallet.

While he was doing so, she noticed a fifty. She reached over and grabbed it out of his wallet. "I'll take that!"

"Hey!" Sonic complained. "The deal was twenty-five!"

"You know I LOVE you Sonic and you LOVE me so, you're kind enough to give me this fifty!" Amy said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Fine, keep it," Sonic said. Then, he added. "I have enough fifties to make a mansion out of money."

Amy gave him a sour face. Then, they both laughed.

* * *

**E/N: **Incredible...this is...this is the first completely positive chapter in the story! That's...that's amazing! You have no idea how great it is to write a chapter like this when all you've written are suicide notes and angst-ridden dialogue. It's...it's...wow.

Their date is going unexpectedly great, don't you think? But wait, it's not a date-their just hanging out. Yeah, right! Their on a frickin' date! He's two-timing Cindy, but who the hell gives a crap? You all want him to cheat on Cindy, don't you? Go ahead and admit it! Want to see how the rest of their date goes? You're gonna have wait, like everyone else! See ya later!


	13. Hyper Stars N' Stripes

_**Chapter 13: Hyper Stars 'N Stripes**_

**E/N: **I'm just going to do this first to get it out of the way: credit goes to Warped Violet Roses for this story (even though it's about to turn into my own) and neither of us owns Sonic.

Are you ready find out how the rest of Sonic and Amy's "date" goes? So am I, so let's get to it!

_****_

Sonic and Amy tried every ride they saw, except for the long-lined one (and the log flume). It was about four in the afternoon when they decided to take a break on a bench.

Amy finally asked. "Why can't we go on the log flume?"

"You can go; I'll wait here," Sonic said, head leaning over the bench.

"Come on!" Amy begged. "You got me all fired up for a nice day of terror and now I think it's _your _turn to scream!"

"Oh...alright," Sonic relented. They both head for the log flume. They waited in line for about fifteen minutes before it was their turn to get on.

"Finally," Amy said, getting into the imitation log boat. She gestured for Sonic to get on behind her.

Sonic got in, almost as carefully as Amy did when she got on the roller coaster. The only difference was that he felt that his weight would tip the boat over and he would instantly drown once he came into contact with the water. (**E/N: **I wonder why...) The boat began sliding on the water.

"Not so bad, huh?" Amy commented. "Hee hee ha ha! That tickles!"

Sonic had his head pressed right on Amy's neck. "I dunn pluhnn..." He removed his head from her neck. "I don't plan on getting wet." He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her soft spines again. For some reason, the small amounts of water never seemed to hit Amy-they just all seemed magically attracted to Sonic.

"Hang on tight!" Amy warned. "We're going up!"

Sonic felt his heart drop as they went up. He virtually vanished behind Amy.

"Big splash!" Amy yelled, arms in the air.

The log shot down the slop, slash water almost directly on Sonic the entire way down. Amy just shouted in enjoyment the entire time.

"Oh brother," Sonic said, pissed and wet.

"You're such a cat," Amy teased.

"I ain't no cat," Sonic said, getting out of the boat.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Amy snuggled him.

To her surprise, he snuggled back. "Nah, I can handle it."

"So one more ride?"

Sonic let her go. "Don't push it."

"Well, we could go on something else?" Amy suggested.

"How about the Haunted House?" Sonic pointed to the spooky crap-in-your-pants ride.

"Uhh...okay." After the roller coaster, Amy was up for just about anything.

They got in line and waited for another seventeen minutes. Finally, they were able to get on. "Ready to scream?" Sonic said.

"Can't be any worse than the Mystic Mansion," Amy commented.

"How would you know?" Sonic said. "You didn't even go through the entire place! Didn't you guys stop, like, half-way through?"

Amy pondered that for a moment, but had no time to. The ride jolted for a second, then proceeded forward. There was a maniacal laugh (**E/N: **Think: Mephiles the Dark after he killed Sonic.) as they proceeded through some creaky, wooden doors.

"Bleh! I'm going tuh suck your blud! Bleh!" Sonic imitated a "Transylvanian" accent.

"Ha ha," Amy laughed sarcastically. Then, a realistically fake skeleton popped out. Amy shrieked and buried her head in Sonic's chest. Sonic chuckled and put his arms around her. Amy forced her way out and opened her eyes. Just then, A white, round ghost appeared. It uncovered his face as they came closer. It cackled and revealed its huge smile, long tongue, and sharp teeth. Amy went back to her hiding spot for the rest of the ride while Sonic wondered where he had seen that ghost before.

Once the ride was over, Amy jetted out of the cart. "Wow, maybe you are as fast as I am," Sonic teased.

Amy tried to shake all of the grotesque images out of her head. "That's the last time I go in there! I'm keeping my mouth shut for the next ride."

"Let's get on something easy," Sonic suggested.

"Oooh, let's get on that!" Amy pointed to the Tunnel of L-O-V-E.

Sonic quickly dismissed the idea. "Those rides are a waste of time."

"Come on, Sonic," Amy begged. "It's easy, plus it's cute and colorful."

Sonic sighed heavily and agreed to go. The waited in line for about seven minutes before it was their turn. They got in the elegant, white swan and watched the little cardboard angels and cupids.

"I wish the world looked like this." Amy's femininity was showing.

"Come on, with all the dudes in dresses and fat, flying babies with heart-shaped arrows?" Sonic's masculinity was showing.

"You wouldn't understand, Sonic," she said sympathetically. "You're too...clueless."

"I'm clueless!?" Sonic said with a little anger. "Oh wow!" He was about to start an argument, but Amy rested on his shoulder. Sonic's face was burnt red. 'A-Am I blushing?' he thought.

"You see, Sonic, a lot of women want a relationship with you because...well, because you're hot," Amy blurted out.

"Yeah, I know," Sonic said smugly.

"That's just it," Amy pointed out. "You're so cocky you could jack off without even moving." Amy got off of him. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. You..." She sighed. "...you only see yourself as the rich guy that doesn't care about anyone but himself." She shook her head shamefully.

Sonic had no choice but to agree. "Yes, I am a little cocky sometimes, but I definitely don't jerk off. Just because I'm, well, _me _doesn't mean I don't care for you. I care about Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and you, _especially_ you. I don't want you to hate me because I'm a dickhead sometimes." Sonic did not know what he was saying-he just started to feel soft around her. Amy blushed and looked at him with a feeling of love. He put his hands on her warm face. "Amy...you're the most special girl I've ever met. You've cared for me more than anyone ever had. I..."

Amy quickly gave a small kiss on the lips. Sonic was totally spellbound-he had completely forgotten what he was going to say. She turned away, grabbing her face and cursing herself on the inside. 'Stupid little bastard!' she thought. 'Now, he hates you!'

It took about thirty seconds for Sonic to react. He did so in the only appropriate way-the only way that he could at that moment. He cupped her cheeks (**E/N: **Face!) and pulled her in for a big romantic kiss. Sonic put all of his love into it. This was a kiss reserved only for the one that he truly loved. This was a kiss that even Cindy had not received. Only those worthy ever got this kiss.

And, as of right now, only one being in the entire world had gotten it.

Sonic broke the kiss softly. "Amy, please don't tell Cindy." Before she could respond, he was already kissing her again. He put his weight into this, putting even more love into it. Amy was feeling ecstasy-no, not the kind she got from the knife-this ecstasy was pure, untainted, and filled to the brim with compassion.

Amy was in love.

_****_

**E/N: **…

Do you realize how against my writing style that last scene was? I mean, I can write a brutal death scene in a second (take a look at the last two chapters of I've Had Enough)...but that? That was...different, to say the least.

It sure looks like Amy and Sonic are together now, right? But I can tell you two things-One, Amy and Sonic's date is far from over, and Two, we've still got the matter of Cindy Mir Cat (whatever the hell that is). How will the rest of the date go and what will happen to Cindy? Um...I think it'll take at least two chapters to answer that. Well, see you next time!


	14. Soul Caliber

_**Chapter 13: Soul Caliber**_

**E/N: **Warped Violet Roses and Sonic is owned by Sega, yadda yadda yadda...

"After that, what else can Sonic and Amy do?" you ask. I hope you're not seriously asking that. Ready to find out? Let's get moving!

_****_

Sonic broke the kiss softly again. "Any deeper and I would gag," Amy joked.

Sonic chuckled. "You just taste so good." They went into another kiss and snuggled together for the rest of the ride. (**E/N: **The power of the Tunnel of Love.)

"Come on, Sonic," Amy said, getting off the ride. "We've got, like, five hours before the park closes. Let's go do something crazy."

"Okay," Sonic agreed, getting off. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know; let's look around first," Amy said. They walked around for a while, holding hands. Eventually, they came to the sky ride. The sky ride was similar to ski lift, except that it just took you to the other side of the park, and instead of a single seat, there was an entire cart.

"Let's go to the other side," Sonic said, leading Amy up the stairs. They got in the small cart and tried to get comfortable. Not too long after, the lift began moving, and soon they were about one hundred feet in the air. "Do you think they have cameras in here?" Sonic asked, looking around.

"I don't think so," Amy answered, looking around as well. Sonic pushed against the wall/window of the cart and kissed Amy ferociously on the neck. It was tickling her. "He he ha ha! Sonic, stop it! He he he he ha ha ha!" She was making no great effort to actually stop him.

"C'mon, Amy. I hardly get any loving from anyone-I want some from you," Sonic said, muffled in her neck.

"Don't you get enough from Cindy?" Amy asked.

"Not at all," Sonic answered. "All she thinks about is sex and I have yet to walk that plank. And I still want to know who Sammy is." Sonic removed his head from her neck like it was glued to it and stood up straight.

Amy put her arms around him. "Sonic, you talk about sex like it's a bad thing."

"That's not it," Sonic said. Then, he finally told her. "We were about to have sex, but then she said Sammy's name instead of mine."

"I get it now," Amy said, and then she thought, 'Glad they didn't. That's a relief.' "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I thought that you'd be upset about it," Sonic answered. Amy just huffed.

There were multiple sideshows, games and other attractions. Tattoos (real and fake), body piercing (real and fake), African hair braiding and so much more.

"What do you want to do?" Sonic asked.

"Win something for me," Amy asked.

"Like what?" Sonic said, looking around at all the prizes for each game.

"Step right up and get a chance to dunk the smart talking clown!" the announcer said from the podium.

"Hey, you! You suck at throwing!" the clown in the tank heckled. "Yeah you! Blue guy! You deaf or something? I'm talking to you, dick face!"

Sonic turned to the dunk tank. "I'll win you something right here," he told Amy. He gave the man three dollars and received three balls. Sonic shrugged and tossed two of them back. "I only need the one," Sonic said, giving his trademark grin. He stood in front of the tank and threw the ball as fast as he could. It hit the target dead-center. _SPLASH! _The clown fell straight into the water and the target cracked and broke. "Next time you talk have a floater, dick head." The crowd cheered. "So what do you want?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Umm...ooh! Get the purple baby hedgehog!" Amy said pointing. The man handed her the stuffed animal. Amy took and immediately snuggled it. "Aww, thanks Sonic!"

"No problem," Sonic said. "Now let's go before I dump that guy again."

_****_

They walked around for a while and watched some couples snuggle. Amy was till snuggling the stuffed animal. "Oh Sonic, this looks like our baby, doesn't it?" (**E/N: **Here we go...)

"I hope that's not what my kid will look like," Sonic said, looking at the fat, purple hedgehog (**E/N: **Wait a minute...doesn't pink and blue sort of make purple?). "Are you sure that's a hedgehog?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Amy said, snuggling it even harder.

"Hey, now that's what I'm talking about!" Sonic said, pointing up at a ride. "Bungee jumping!"

"I can do that," Amy wagered.

"I bet that you won't," Sonic retorted.

"A bet? Alright, if I can do it without shitting myself, then you have to...pierce your tongue," Amy bet. (**E/N: **That's a crappy bet, pun intended. How would check for that?)

Sonic pondered it for a moment. "Deal, without crapping your pants." They shook hands and ran up to drop of death. They rode the one hundred foot high elevator. Sonic looked at Amy and Amy looked back at Sonic.

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

Amy was already strapped in. "Oh God," she said, looking down.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Sonic suggested, looking a little worried.

"I already signed the release form," Amy said, looking down still. She jumped off. Sonic felt his heart drop. Amy thought she was going to die as tears came flying out of her eyes. But soon enough, _BOING!-_the rope stopped just short of the ground. "Phew," Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" Sonic called down.

Amy looked up and gave him smile. Soon enough, she was reeled back up to Sonic. They rode the elevator down.

"How was it?" Sonic asked.

"Th-the r-ride was f-f-fun," Amy said shaking.

Sonic hugged her and the stuffed hedgehog close. "I'm really proud of you."

"You still gotta get you're tongue pierced," Amy said, smiling.

Sonic humphed and let her go. They walked over to the piercing stand. "Why my tongue?" Sonic whined, paying the gut thirty dollars.

"A deal's a deal," Amy said, smiling.

Sonic whimpered as the needle went through his tongue. Amy covered her eyes. The man stuck the ring in and the ball to close it. When he was done, Sonic felt the ring on the roof of his mouth. "Feels weird," he commented. "Hey, why are you giving him a tip?"

"I'm not-I'm getting my ears pierced," Amy said as the man sterilized her ear. He took out his piercing gun and CLICK, it was finished. Amy looked at herself in the small mirror. "Not bad."

"Heh, I guess we both did something crazy," Sonic commented.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Amy agreed.

_****_

__"This is unbelievable!" Eggman said, almost falling out of his chair. "Are they on a...date!?"

"I believe Sonic said that he wanted to 'hang out' with Amy just so that they could talk," the robot said.

Eggman shook his head. "Bah, even I can tell a date when I see one! And this is definitely a date!" He looked around. "Where's is the other one?"

"He is currently inspecting Amy Rose's diary," the robot answered. "We believe that there is more information there."

Eggman nodded, hands together. "Good, good. The project is almost finished. This time, Sonic will not survive!" He cackled.

_****_

**E/N: **And thus ends a three chapter long date!

I may be jumping the gun here, but...hell, it looks they're boyfriend and girlfriend now, doesn't it? I mean-*chuckles*, what else _could _it mean? But we've still got the matter of Cindy and Eggman, too. What's she going to do to respond to this? And what exactly is Eggman planning on doing? It may or may not be in the next chapter. See you next time!


	15. Back to the Present

_**Chapter 15: Back to the Present**_

**E/N: **Sorry about the line breaks again-I keep forgetting!

I'm hoping that by now you understand that I'm rewriting this and that I don't own Sonic, right?

Incredible. It seems like I made a mistake-they are _still _at Twinkle Park! Apparently, the date isn't over yet. That's right-this ridiculously long date is entering its FOURTH CHAPTER. I wonder what's going to happen now...

* * *

Sonic awoke with an annoying buzzing in his ear. Both he and Amy had fallen asleep on a bench. Amy awoke as well. "Wow-it's seven-thirty already!"

"It is?" Sonic said, wiping his eyes. "Let's get something to eat, and then we can watch the play." Sonic helped her up off the bench. Amy dusted her pants off and walked hand-in-hand with Sonic with her baby to a smoothie bar.

Amy sat down with Sonic and a strawberry smoothie with two straws. They both drank out of the separate straws. "Mmm...," Amy said, swallowing. "So, Sonic, if you ever have a family what would you name your kids?" (**E/N: **Notice, she didn't say, "...if _we _ever have a family, what would you name _our _kids?" See? Amy has self-control?)

"Umm...one would have to be named after me, of course," Sonic said with fake modesty. "And then maybe one after my wife. I like the names Alyssa, Amanda, Carrie, Aaron-I like a lot of names."

"I like Angel, Mary and Carmen," Amy added.

"Well, I like names that mean something," Sonic said.

"Me too," Amy agreed, drinking some more.

It was time for the play. Sonic and Amy bought some tickets and took a seat in the showroom. The multiple conversations going on created a low buzzing noise. The lights dimmed and a shush fell over the crowd. The curtain rose to reveal a cardboard background and woman singing opera in a foreign language. Sonic, bored, decided to make the stuffed animal dance. Amy took it from and pointed straight ahead at the stage. Sonic complied.

"_Oh, Romeo, my love," _Juliet called. "_How we cannot be together hurts me so_."

"_My dear Juliet_," Romeo said melodramatically. "_I will bravely fight off all competition to be by your side._"

"_My Romeo, kiss me, for the dawn of heaven will arrive_."

"_Oh, my Juliet, kiss me, for my heart tells you so_." They fell into a (fake) romantic kiss. The curtain fell and rose again to reveal all the actors, bowing. (**E/N: **Which were only like, three.)

Amy stood up and clapped. "Aww, that was the best romantic story ever."

Sonic stood up and stretched. "That was a waste of ten bucks."

As they exited the theater, it was about eleven at night. A loud announcement was heard. "**There will be a fireworks display in the resting grounds at 11:30. Please occupy a spot and remain seated while we set up. Thank you.**"

"Ooh, fireworks!" Amy said, pulling him back to resting grounds. They sat down at the very front. "What time is it?" Amy asked.

"About eleven-twenty-five," Sonic answered. Amy rested her head on Sonic's chest. Sonic began twisting her long spines in his fingers.

_FEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWBOOM! _The first firecracker went off. Hearts, diamonds, and flowers covered the sky. They popped off one by one. "So pretty," Amy commented in awe.

"Yeah, it really is," Sonic said, looking at Amy for a second instead of the sky. He admired the entire day that he spent with her. The fireworks went off until twelve at night, the park's closing time.

"I had so much fun today, Sonic," Amy said, walking with Sonic to the car.

"Me too," Sonic said, nodding. They got in the car and drove off.

* * *

When they arrived at Amy's house, she slapped her forehead. "Shoot! I forgot about my car at your house!"

Sonic made a "pfft" noise. "Don't worry about it. I'll bring it back here myself. Just give me the keys." Amy did. He kissed her before he drove off to get her car.

Amy got into her house, and as soon as she did, Macaroni was there, jumping up and down. "Macaroni!" she greeted, hugging her. "I know you've gotta be hungry."

"Chew CHEW!" she confirmed.

They both walked into the kitchen. Amy cooked her a gourmet Chao dinner. Macaroni quickly started eating. Amy walked upstairs to get dressed. She took off her clothes and put on a long sleeved, long red shirt, without any shorts or socks. She ran her fingers through her spines, very happy. Her day with Sonic had been wonderful. The bell rang and she ran downstairs to answer it. She opened the door to find Sonic there. "Wow," Sonic said, looking her over. Suddenly, Amy realized the she was basically naked. She turned to go back upstairs. Sonic stopped her. "No, wait. Stay like that." Amy slammed the door before Sonic got more frisky. She put a sweatshirt and answered the door again. "Why'd you get dressed?" Sonic asked, a little pissed.

"Because you can't seem to handle me being naked around you," Amy answered. She saw her car in the driveway. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sonic said. "I'm just glad to get out of it. Couldn't help feeling gay in it."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"How many straight guys have you seen driving beetles?" Sonic inquired. He walked inside and noticed the meal Macaroni was enjoying. "Why don't you ever cook me something like that?" Sonic asked, handing her the keys.

"Because my Chao comes first," Amy made a face. Sonic chuckled and kissed her goodnight. Amy smiled and waved goodbye as he left. She went upstairs, took a shower and went to bed. (**E/N: **I bet you thought they were about to do it, huh? Not on the first date, creep!)

* * *

In the morning, Sonic's ringing cell phone jolted him out of his sleep. It was only six thirty in the morning. Who could be calling at that hour? Sonic answered it sleepily. "He-?"

"SONIC, WHERE WERE YOU!? I called like, a million times yesterday!!" Guess who?

"I was out with a friend yesterday, Cindy," Sonic answered, even more sleepily.

"The gay one?"

"No, and he is not gay!"

"Then who?"

"Uh, Knuckles?" Sonic lied.

"Who is that? Is he gay?"

"No!!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, are you gay?"

"NO!!" Sonic shouted even louder. "Jeez, why are you calling so early?"

"Because I love you baby," Cindy said sweetly.

'Yeah right,' Sonic thought. 'That wasn't my name you were saying.' "I love you, too." Sonic said, half-heartedly.

"So...I'll see you later then?"

"No...I'm, uh, going by Tails' place today," Sonic said.

"The gay one?"

Sonic was fed up with trying. "YES, THE GAY ONE!!"

"Don't have heart-attack," Cindy said before Sonic hung up. Sonic tossed the phone on the floor and fell back into bed.

When he woke up, he took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and ran to Tail's house, figuring that he would get there faster that way.

* * *

Once there, he knocked on Tails' door. "Hey, Sonic!" Tails greeted, inviting his best friend in. "Knuckles, Rouge and Cream are here, too."

Sonic walked in and greeted everyone. "Hey guys," he said to Knuckles and Rouge. "What've you two been up to?"

"Nothing, really," Knuckles answered. "Same thing every-"

"It sucks on that island," Rouge interrupted, sitting on Knuckles' lap. "No shopping or anything."

"And she can't steal anything," Knuckles chuckled.

Cream came in and brought everyone drinks. "When I lived in Station Square, I'd go to that island almost everyday to try to steal the emerald. Man, that was the best sex life ever."

Sonic choked and spat his soda all over Cheese. "Chao!" Cheese said angrily, shaking herself dry.

"Tell the whole world, why don't ya?" Knuckles muttered.

"I mean it," Rouge said sincerely. "Every time we had sex then, there was a theme, like kid-"

Knuckles covered her mouth before she could divulge anything else. "Could you please shut up?" he threatened.

"What? You were very good at it." Rouge snuggled him.

"So who are you going out with, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, snuggling Rouge back. (**E/N: **Makes me sick-I HATE Knuckles+Rouge.)

"I'm going out with this girl, Cindy," Sonic said, bored-like.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Knuckles pointed out.

"Well, I'm kind of...how do I say it...two-timing her?" Sonic said, a mixture of shame and defense.

Cream and Rouge looked poised, ready to jump Sonic. "Ugh, guys. Makes me sick," Rouge said, disgusted.

"With who?" Knuckles asked.

"Amy." The room fell silent.

"How long?" Rouge asked, a little happier.

"Since yesterday, I guess," Sonic said. "I think Cindy's cheating on me, so what goes around comes around."

"How does she look?" Knuckles asked. Rouge smacked him. "What? I'm not interested."

"Think Pam Anderson and Carmen Electra," Sonic described.

"Whoa," Knuckles said, pissing Rouge off. "All fake?"

"Yep!" Sonic confirmed.

"Figures. There's no girl except for mine that has that same look that's all real." Knuckles snuggled Rouge as she giggled.

"How about you and Amy?" Tails asked.

"Well, I took her to Twinkle Park yesterday and all we did was make out," sonic said like it was nothing.

"Ehh," Knuckles grunted.

"That's romantic," Rouge said, entranced by her fantasies.

Knuckles cleared her throat and snapped her out of it. "So, where is she?"

"Who, Amy?" Sonic said. "At her house."

"Well, go get her!" Rouge said. "I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Call her," Sonic said, taking a sip of his soda.

"GO GET HER!" Everyone yelled. Sonic bolted out of the door.

* * *

Amy was sitting on the sofa with Macaroni, who was holding the oversized, stuffed hedgehog. Amy was reading a preschool book to her: "And papa bear said, 'Someone's been sitting in my chair.' And mama bear said-" She was cut off by the doorbell. She answered the door. "Hey, Sonic," Amy greeted.

"Hey, Knuckles, Rouge and Cream are at Tails' place," Sonic said. "They're all waiting to see you."

"Really?" Amy brightened. "Come on, Macaroni." Amy picked her up.

"But we have to take your car there," Sonic said. "Cause, I ain't carrying you." They took Amy's car down to Station Square and went to Tails' house.

* * *

Once they got back, everyone greeted Amy. Rouge ran up to Amy and hugged her, the two of them giggling and screaming like schoolgirls. Macaroni and Cheese went to go play. "What've you two been up to?" Amy asked.

"Nothing much," Rouge replied. "What about you?"

"Well-life sucks!" Amy said sarcastically. They both laughed and sat down.

"So, Sonic says you two hit off," Rouge said. "Tell me EVERYTHING."

Amy turned red and looked at Sonic. "You told!"

Sonic gave her a mischievous look. "What? There's nothing wrong with it."

Amy jumped on Sonic and snuggled him as he sat down on the sofa. "What about Cindy? You don't mind?"

"I hate Cindy!" Amy said with a passion. "We got along like Sonic and Eggman. And I've secretly got her boyfriend! I'm happy!" Everyone laughed. (**E/N: **This is...awesome! No one is even slightly bothered by the fact that Sonic is technically cheating! *laughs insanely*)

Sonic kissed Amy on the cheek. His phone rang. "Hello?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, where are you?" Cindy asked. Even though the phone was not on speaker, her voice could be heard very clearly by almost everyone in the room.

"I told you I was at Tails house," Sonic answered.

"I'm coming over, okay?" (**E/N: **Oh shit...)

"No, Cindy, it's a reunion!" (**E/N: **If you weren't in Sonic Adventure 1 or 2, you're not invited!) Sonic pleaded. "Come on!" There was a pause. Sonic sighed. "Okay...bye."

Amy sucked her teeth. "So?"

Sonic shook his head. "She's on her way over." Amy quickly got off his lap and sat on the sofa herself.

Two minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Already?" Tails answered the door.

"Hey, fagot," Cindy pushed past him with her Gucci bag. "I'm looking for Sonic."

"Cindy, I didn't expect you to get here so soon." It was clear to everyone except for Cindy that Sonic was not happy to see her.

Cindy took notice of Amy and decided to be a bigger bitch than usual. She pounced on Sonic and gave him the sloppiest French Kiss that would have made even the French disgusted. Amy looked away. Rouge already hated her. Knuckles felt sorry for Sonic and could not blame him at all for cheating. (**E/N: **Isn't it great to be part of a group that knows something, and there's one person in the group that has no idea?)

"So, who's Knuckles?" Cindy asked. Sonic pointed the red echidna. "Ooh, he's hot!" she said, fixing her lipstick like she was about to do something.

Rouge immediate jumped on his lap, marking her territory. "Thanks," Knuckles said graciously.

"You're _my _man," Rouge snuggled him.

Cindy huffed. Knuckles gave Sonic a look that said, "I-feel-so-sorry-for-you". Sonic nodded.

Amy looked at Cindy and Cindy made eye contact with Amy. "So, YOU'RE here?" Cindy said with unconcealed disgust. Amy huffed and looked the other way.

"Cindy, leave Amy alone," Sonic said, pulling her in the other direction.

Cindy kept her eyes on Amy. "So, what've you been doing with those dildos?"

"Depends on what you were doing with them before you shoved them in my locker," Amy retorted.

"Oh, blame it on me," Cindy said, shaking her head and looking at her evilly.

"Admit that you put them in my locker!" Amy commanded.

"Jealousy-just because Sonic likes me and not you," Cindy said, snuggling Sonic. Sonic gave Amy a sorry look.

Amy stood up. "Admit that you put those toys in my locker and those pictures of you and Sonic doing stuff!" Knuckles pulled her back down. Amy felt like crying already. She hated Cindy so much and Sonic now knew why.

"So that's what happened to those pictures," Sonic realized with a little anger. He did not want anyone seeing them-he just did them with her to please Cindy.

"Sonic, you believe her?" Cindy asked as sweetly as possible.

Everyone nodded yes, except for Sonic. He truly believed Amy, but could not say so with Cindy there. He was no heartbreaker.

* * *

**E/N: **Oh, come on! Grow some, dude! Please, don't tell me Amy's going to go...you know, back to where she was? Things were going so well and then _she _showed up. But at least Sonic and everyone else knows what Amy's going through now, right? It's not all a complete failure. But...*chuckles dryly*...work is going to be a bitch for Amy tomorrow, isn't it? I'm really interested as to what will happen, aren't you?


	16. Fight Night

**_Chapter 16: Fight Night_**

**E/N: **Did you know that Cut was the first mature Sonamy story on Fanfiction?

I'm just going to spill it right here-this is a really decisive chapter in the story. At least three key events are going to take place. You should already know what's about to happen, but just in case you don't…I'm not going to say anything else. Read on, brave traveler.

* * *

Mondays were always a drag, and this one was no exception. Amy woke up angry, having been pissed off by Cindy the previous night. She already felt sick to her stomach.

Amy got ready for work, fed her Chao and left in her car. She could not get over the fact that Sonic had not said anything. 'Why didn't he say anything?' she thought. 'What if he didn't believe me?' So deep in thought was she, that she was not even paying attention to the road, almost rear-ending someone. She cursed herself for being so spaced and drove around him.

Amy got to work and prepared herself for whatever items would be in her locker. 'What's it gonna be this time?' she wondered. 'Condoms? Pads? Tampons? Or worse-used.' She opened it to put her jacket in. Empty, except for her work supplies. "You have some nerve coming to work today."

Amy turned and looked at Cindy with pure hatred. Cindy walked up to Amy, swinging her hips. "Sonic...is...mine!" she said, poking Amy with every word.

Amy shoved her hand away. "Don't mess with me today, Cindy!" she said, deadly serious.

"I'll...touch...you...whenever...I...want," Cindy said, egging her on.

"I'm warning you, Mir Cat," Amy warned. "I'm not gonna hold back."

Cindy looked her up and down. "Here that?" she said to her friends. "She's not gonna hold back." They all laughed. "Little girl's trying to act brave. Look here, why don't you just crawl back into that stall and cry like usual?"

"All talk," Amy said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I can talk _and _walk," Cindy said, snapping her neck with attitude. "So, why don't you just run along like the little bitch you are?"

"Your mother," Amy said. Cindy slapped her across the face. Amy knew they were about to fight-she was just waiting for Cindy to throw the first blow. Amy's head was the only thing that moved from the slap. There were no tears at all, but instead there was a smile. "I've been waiting for this day for so long," Amy said before kneeing Cindy in the stomach. Her sluts attacked her, missing every sissy swing. "Pathetic," Amy laughed, boxing them both squarely in the chin, lying them flat. Years of training in Knothole and of swinging the Piko-Piko hammer had given her considerable skill and strength. By this time, Cindy had recovered. She got up and scratched Amy all over her face. Amy picked Cindy up above her head and slammed her down on the ground. She followed up with a hard punch to the eye. Cindy was down on the floor, crying. Amy was about to give her kick to the stomach, when the boss came in and pulled her away.

"Amy!?" he screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Get back to work before I call the police!"

"No!!" Amy shouted, pulling away. "I quit!!" She stormed out of the restaurant, got in her car in left.

* * *

Sonic got a whimpering call from Cindy while he was at work. "Hello?"

"S-Sonic (hic) c-can you (hic) p-pick me (hic) up?"

"Cindy, what happened? Why are crying?"

"(hic) I-I'll explain (hic) l-later. J-(hic)-just come p-pick (hic) me up!" she demanded.

"I can't just leave work, Cindy," Sonic said. "How about-?"

"I'VE GOT A FUCKIN' BLACK EYE!!" she screamed. (**E/N: **Why is it that when you're crying, you can only talk clearly if you scream?) "DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE WORK!!"

Sonic winced. "Okay, I'll come get you. Just hang tight." He hung up and left his office. "Hey, Amanda-" (**E/N: **Different secretary.)

"Let me guess," she put her fingers to the sides of her head, like she was about to make a psychic prediction. "You're girlfriend got beat up and you need to pick her up, so you need me to lie to Marc for you?"

"Uh...yeah," Sonic said, kind of creeped out. "How did you-?"

"You're not the only one with gifts," Amanda replied.

"Can you?"

"That's what I'm here for, bud," she winked.

"Thanks," Sonic said. "I owe you one."

"Million," she finished.

"Yeah..." Sonic said, dashing out of the building.

* * *

(**E/N: **I couldn't just leave this part alone. All of us want to see how all of this turned out, right? Right.) As soon as Sonic arrived at the restaurant, Cindy rushed into his arms. "S-Sonic!" she cried. "It was (hic) horrible!"

Sonic took a look at the black eye. "What happened? Tell me in the car."

They got in Sonic's car and drove to Cindy's house. On the way, Cindy related her version of what happened. "So, I was I the locker room, minding my own business and getting ready for work, when Amy stepped in. I turned around and said hello to her, like I always do. Then, for no reason, she pushed me into the lockers. I didn't know what was going on. Then, she said something about me not being able to have you or something like that. I had to fight to defend myself, but she ended up giving me this black eye. She was vicious, I-I didn't..." She started crying again.

Sonic kept his eyes on the road. "Are you sure that's what happened? That doesn't sound like Amy at all."

"Uh-huh," Cindy nodded. They rode in silence for the rest of the drive.

Once they got to her house, Sonic asked the same question again. "Are you sure that's what happened, Cindy?" he asked, dead serious.

"I swear, that's what happened," Cindy said again.

"I see...," Sonic sighed. "Why did you just lie to me?"

"Huh?" Cindy wiped a tear from her eye.

"Why did you just lie to me?" Sonic asked again. "Instead of telling the truth, like a decent Sapient, you decided to lie. Why?"

"I-I didn't-" Cindy said, shocked that Sonic did not believe her.

"Yes you did," Sonic said firmly. "I know Amy better than anyone and I know that's not what happened at all. Why did you lie to me?"

"I...just..." Cindy really did not have an answer.

"And this is not the first time is it?" Sonic asked. "You lied about being her friend as well. Not only that, but you torture her on a daily basis."

"She hit me..." Cindy continued.

"Don't even try to act innocent. I saw the way you were talking to her at Tails' house. I have a pretty good idea of what you've been doing to her, and I don't like it all. Plus, how do you go disrespecting my friend _in his own house!? _And how do you hit on Knuckles while I'm sitting right there!?"

"I was...joking?" Cindy tried.

Sonic shook his head. "That's it. I don't even care who Sammy is anymore. He can have you." He unlocked the car doors. "We're through."

"What?" Cindy said, surprised.

"You heard me perfectly," Sonic said, pointing to the car door on her side. "Get out of my car. I never want to see you again."

"B-but, Sonic...?" Cindy started.

"That's it." Sonic was fed up. He got out of the car, opened her door, dragged her out and got back inside. He drove off, leaving her standing there, looking dazed.

* * *

It was eight at night and Amy was making coffee to help her stay awake. She had changed her clothes back to the long red shirt with just a pair of underwear. The doorbell rang. She did not feel like opening it. When it continued ringing, she went upstairs to her room and buried herself under her pillow.

Macaroni decided to open the door. (**E/N: **How'd he do that? A Chao's arms are only so long...) "Chew CHEW!" she jumped into Sonic's arms.

"Hey, Che-er, Macaroni," Sonic corrected. He set her down and went upstairs to Amy's room, almost bumping into her. "Oh, Amy. I was ringing and calling you..." He looked at her face. "What happened?" Amy did not answer, but just walked downstairs to finish her coffee. Sonic followed and sat next to her. "Cindy told me what happened."

"So why bother asking?" Amy said, sipping her coffee.

"Because I want your side of the story-the _true _side," Sonic said.

"Put it this way-_she _hit me first." She continued drinking the coffee.

Sonic took it away and set it aside. "If it makes you feel any better, I want you to know that I broke up with her."

Amy looked confused. "What? You see her coming with bruises and a black eye and you just dump her?"

"Well, it was a little longer of conversation," Sonic said. "Her harassing you was a big part of it." Amy just looked at him. "Listen, you know I love you and hate to see you like this. Um, did you...cut yourself?"

"Like I need more cuts." Amy looked away.

Sonic looked at her with concern. "Over here," he said softly. She ignored him. He got up and took her by the arm gently. He led her up the stairs, hoping that Macaroni would not follow. Once they were in her room, he locked the door. Amy was in a state of shock. Sonic sat down in her bed and pulled Amy into his lap to sit down. Amy tried to pull away, but Sonic held his grip.

Amy looked at him with sadness. "Sonic...I can't."

"Yes, you can," Sonic said gently. "Because I love you and you love me."

Amy stopped fighting and looked at him. "You...love me?" she said with a slight tremor.

"Yes. I know that you think that I gave myself to Cindy, but I didn't. I want to be with you, so just let me."

(**E/N: **_Please _bear with me through this part.) Sonic began drawing his hands on her hips, feeling the side of her underwear. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, but Amy drew it into a long one. She brought her hands around him and stroked his spines. Sonic smiled and drew his hands further up and kissed her greedily on the neck. He moved his left hand behind her back while his right explored her breast. A soft moan escaped Amy's lips without notice. Sonic noticed, though and decided to get dirty. He passed his hand over her skin-tight panties. He knew that she wanted it as much as she did. Amy crawled backwards onto the bed, letting him take total control. Sonic climbed over her with great care. Amy kissed Sonic while she unbuttoned his shirt. He smiled. "Having fun?" he whispered.

"Mmm..." was the only response. After all the buttons were undone, Sonic removed his shirt. Amy knew Sonic had a nice body, but had never felt it before. She passed her hands over his large shoulders then down his shoulder blades, where two spines stuck out, giving his hedgehog roughness.

Sonic kissed down her neck to her collar bone, wanting the shirt off. He brought her hands up and removed her shirt. He smiled at the absence of a bra. He brought his head down back to her collar bone and started kissing down the valley of her breasts. He continued down her stomach and to the top of her panties. He slowly gripped the side of her underwear and slid them off. He laid on top of her and brought his mouth to her ear. "This will only hurt for a while, okay?" he whispered. Amy was not entirely sure how to do this.

Amy was about as nervous as Sonic, questions of pregnancy and pain running through her head. Sonic began unbuckling his belt. "S-Sonic?" Amy called.

"Yeah?"

"C-can we do this with the light off?" Amy sat up, using a blanket to cover herself. (**E/N: **Why?)

"Why?"

"C-cause," Amy said. She switched the lamp off, basking in the total darkness.

"Come on, Amy," Sonic said. "I saw you naked already."

Amy took his hand and passed it over her scars. Sonic could feel them plainly. "They're terrible...ugly..." Amy said, about to cry again.

"No, they're not," Sonic said, holding tight and drying what tears would have been there. He pushed her back down to the pillow and removed the blanket. Amy felt the cold around her. Sonic snuggled her neck and brought his hands over her perky nipples. He removed his pants. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Amy said.

Sonic slowly made his entrance. He could feel her purity breaking. He could feel that she was in pain. Sonic passed his hand over her forehead and pushed her bangs back. He gave her a soft kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Amy replied, breathing hard.

Sonic broke through and sat up, bringing her up to his lap. Amy wrapped her arms around him, running them down her back. Sonic ran his hands down her back, feeling no spines. Sonic was giving her a few moments to get used to where he was now. He slowly placed her back on the bed and began again. In and out and in and out he went. Amy dug her nails into his side, causing Sonic to stop for a second to pry them out of his skin. He brought her hands above her and started his movements again. Sonic's movements suddenly became faster and faster. Sonic let go of her hands and forcefully gripped her legs and pulled them up. Amy through her arms around his neck. Sonic's movements made her moan to the point where she began dragging her nails down his back. Drawn blood only made Sonic move faster. She breathed faster, moaned more and scratched more. Sonic switched positions with her, allowing her to lead. He gripped her hips as she moved up and down. She massaged his ears. She felt the joy of being loved and making it as well. Amy through herself on top of him. Sonic switched again and kissed her on the lips, bringing himself to cum as fast as he could. Amy embedded her nails in his back when he came.

Sonic collapsed on her, panting like a dog. She wrapped her hands around him, feeling the scratches. "So, what'd it feel like?" Sonic asked, sitting up and breathing every word.

"Hmm, I could tell you were a virgin," Amy teased.

"Oh yeah? Well, trying to get into you is like trying to fit a large square into a small circle," he retorted.

Amy snuggled him under his chin. "You saved yourself for me and I saved myself for you." They kissed each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**E/N: **Well that seals it. That's it, Sonic and Amy are now boyfriend and girlfriend. What else do you want? What-more!? Well, that's good, because this story is far from over. I've asked this before, but, where are they going to go from here? Find out next time!

Just a little note-I've been getting kind of behind with writing this story. Before I post the next chapter, I want to have finished writing the story, so I'll be going on hiatus for a couple of days. It won't take very long at all. Until then, see you!


	17. Movin' Out

_**Chapter 17: Movin' Out**_

**E/N: **I bet you all thought I died, didn't you? Yeah, you wish.

Sonic is owned by Sega and pretty soon this story will diverge from Warped Violet Roses'. I can feel it...

Remember how I said it would only take a few days? Yeah, I lied. After I said that, I didn't start writing again until about a week later.

Yeah…

Well, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here is the next chapter!

_****_

Sonic was lying in the bed with his arm behind his head and under the pillow with his knee up in the air. Amy was lying on Sonic's chest for a pillow with one leg across his lower body. In the morning, Sonic woke up first, almost knocking Amy off the bed. He got up and looked out the window, squinting at the sunlight. He went back to the bed to get his clothes and to cover Amy. He put on his boxers, picked up the rest of his clothes, went to the bathroom and locked the door.

Sonic noticed a book on the floor. He picked it up and began reading the three, blood-and-tearstained diary entries. He felt sad and guilty for the pain that he had put her through. He made a silent vow to never put her through anything like that again. He heard a knock on the door. He closed the book and kicked it into a corner and opened the door.

"And you call me shy?" Amy said, pushing her way in.

"What? You were asleep and I was afraid Macaroni would open the door," sonic said, giving his best excuse. Amy laughed and Sonic turned the shower on. She was the first one to jump in. Sonic took off his clothes and jumped in as well. Amy washed her hair with the shampoo while Sonic just let the water run for a while. "You know, you look pretty when you're wet."

"Aww, you're horny again, aren't you?" Amy said cutely with one eye open.

"Maybe," Sonic said, grabbing the soap. "So, how many times have you cut yourself?"

"I don't know," Amy shrugged, rinsing the soap out. "Lost count. I haven't done it in a while, though."

"What did you use?" Sonic asked, washing the soap off. "Wasn't like...a butcher knife?"

"You think I'm crazy?" Amy half-asked, putting on a second coat of shampoo.

"No, I'm just curious."

"A small, cloth cutting knife."

"Those things are really sharp, Amy."

"You think?" Amy said, showing the deep cuts on her arms again. "My arms look like your back."

"Yeah," Sonic winced, feeling his back. "You've got knives for nails."

Amy put on some conditioner and then washed it out after about two minutes. Then, she soaped down her body, washed it off, then stepped out. Sonic stopped drying himself and stared at her. "What?"

"Ha ha!" Sonic laughed. "Your spines look just like mine!"

"That's because they're wet," Amy said. She shook herself dry like a wet dog, getting Sonic wet again.

"Come on, I just dried myself," Sonic whined, drying himself again. He put the towel on his lap and had Amy sit on it. "So, how's it feel being the devil's girl?"

"Pretty sweet," Amy said. They both got dressed. "Oh, I've got to make a phone call."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because it's the first of the month," Amy said, picking up the phone. "Hello...yes Mr. Bernant, this is Miss Rose. I need your rent by the end of the day, or you will be evicted...yes...yes, I understand. Y-...look, pay your rent, or get out!" She slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked.

"A tenant who never pays," Amy answered. She made some fresh coffee and began drinking it. "Pass me the newspaper and when are you going to work?"

Sonic gave her the newspaper. "I can miss a day-Amanda will cover." (**E/N: **His paycheck gets smaller everyday.)

"Let's see..." Amy mumbled, scanning the want ads.

"What are you looking for?" Sonic asked.

"A job," Amy answered.

"Why?"

"I quit my other one. I can't stand the boss, Cindy or her whores. I'll miss Jacques, though.

"Then don't work," Sonic said simply.

"The house doesn't pay for itself," she said, balling one page into a ball and throwing it at him.

"Move in with me, then," he said, concentrating on the coffee.

"Are you crazy?" she said, putting the paper down. "We only started dating, like, the day before yesterday."

"Yeah, and we had sex yesterday," Sonic reasoned.

"Well, that's true," Amy said, thinking.

"I'm moving in two weeks and I think you should come with me."

"Where to?"

"Not far-it's one of the penthouses in Station Square."

"Where do you get all this money from?" Amy asked. "I know you've got a good job and all, but damn." Sonic pulled out an ID card that looked like it came from Area 51. "So what, you work for the government?"

"Yeah, but not like Rouge-I take care of the dirty work," Sonic smirked.

Amy smiled. She loved that smile-it always showed his free spirit. "I wish I was you," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked, putting the badge away.

"Because you're always loved by everyone, you're fast and better than everyone else," Amy said. Sonic said nothing, trying hard to contain his ego. "And you're handsome, adored and in great shape and...I don't know-just better." Amy ran her hand through her spines and drooped her head sadly.

"Amy, I adore _you_," Sonic said. "And I don't think you're handsome, I think you're gorgeous and I'd say you're in pretty good shape. You don't have be fast either-I wasn't when I was born. I'm not sure what happened to me when I was a baby, but I just use my gifts for a better cause. Amy, I'm not better than you." He got up and comforted her and kneeled down next to her. "Amy, I love you," Sonic said, nuzzling his nose on her cheek. Amy lifted her head to meet his. He gave her a quick kiss. "Please, I would be honored if would come live with me."

"What's next-marriage and ten kids?" Amy joked.

"Maybe-depends on how frisky you are," Sonic said, winking.

Amy giggled and hugged him. "Macaroni can come right?"

"Sure, if you don't mind having another mouth to feed."

"I thought you said I wouldn't have to work."

"No, but if you'd rather eat my cooking...," Sonic warned.

"Okay, I'll cook," Amy agreed, snuggling under his chin. Sonic chuckled. 'Well, I guess it won't be so bad,' she thought about living with Sonic. "I have to collect the rent from my tenant and evict him."

"You're gonna evict him?" Sonic asked, kind of surprised.

"All I know is he better have the rent by tonight," Amy replied.

"So can I stay over?"

"Again?" Amy said, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah," Sonic said like it was nothing.

"…We'll see," Amy answered. She turned to Macaroni and picked her up. "What do you think about moving?"

"CHEW CHEW!" the Chao answered happily.

"Well now I guess you have to come." Sonic smiled and through his arms around her. They all sat down on the sofa. He looked up at the ceiling. "You should sell the house."

"Why?" Amy asked. "I paid a fortune for it."

"Because you're about to move in with me," Sonic explained. "It's in good shape and is probably worth more than what you paid for." He looked at her.

"…maybe," Amy thought for a moment.

"Maybe?" Sonic said. "Come on, Amy, I'm moving in two weeks-September 20."

"Alright, jeez!" Amy gave in, rolling her eyes. "If you love me _that _much."

"Cool," Sonic said. "You should start packing-well, your clothes anyway."

"I haven't even seen the apartment yet!"

"Penthouse," Sonic corrected.

"Whatever." Amy could care less.

"Well, then let's go! I've got the keys," Sonic suggested. He grabbed her keys. "I'm driving."

Amy shrugged. "Okay." She said goodbye to Macaroni and got in the car with Sonic. Strapping himself in and starting the car, Sonic drove off.

_****_

__Coming to the first red light, Sonic started talking about the penthouse. "What's cool about it is that there's a parking deck right across from it, and the entire top floor is mine."

"So…you'll have lots of parking space?" Amy did not understand the coolness.

"Well yeah," Sonic said. "I'm gonna fill it with a bunch of old and new cars."

"Why do you love cars so much?" Amy asked. (**E/N: **I seem to recall that Sonic said that he'd never be caught using a gun or driving a car?)

"Cause their legal (**E/N: **you could say the same thing about marijuana in Miami, dude.) and probably the only thing that could possibly keep up with me…" Then, he smirked, adding, "…if I go slow."

Amy giggled. Sonic got on the highway. "So where is it?" Amy asked.

"In the middle of Station Square, away from that disgusting ocean," Sonic said, grimacing.

"The ocean isn't nasty," Amy defended.

Sonic rolled his eyes and said, "Right…" and changed lanes, picking up speed.

"How many rooms are there?" Amy asked.

"Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, two living rooms, a bar, an indoor Jacuzzi and…well, you'll see."

_****_

They finally arrived at the ritzy apartment building. Sonic parked across the street. Amy pointed at the signs. "Wow. If we were visitors here we'd have to pay ten dollars an hour!"

"Tight security, too," Sonic commented, holding Amy's hand. They walked into the main lobby and to the impressive elevator.

When they got in, Amy pointed to all the buttons. "Whoa! Sixty floors and yours is the sixty-first."

As the elevator went past the first five floors, Sonic started kissing Amy on the neck. Then, he started kissing her crazily on face and lips.

A rich couple got on. "La gente jovan estos dias," the woman commented, shaking her head.

"Si," the man agreed, nodding.

Amy pulled away and wiped her lips, embarrassed. "Yo estoy vivir, y tu?" Sonic replied. The couple seemed surprised. "Hola," Sonic greeted again. "Me llamo Sonic, como te llamas?"

"Aiy vamanos," the woman urged to man, the two of them getting off.

Sonic chuckled. "Adios!" he shouted.

Amy was impressed. "You know Spanish?" (**E/N: **No, he was just reading from the teleprompter. (sarcastic))

"I know more than that-French, Russian, Portuguese, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Mandarin Chinese, Vietnamese, and more. I've been places."

"Wow," Amy said, sincerely impressed. "The only thing I know is 'Yo querer Taco Bell'."

Sonic chuckled. "I think you either mean 'Yo quiero Taco Bell' or 'Quiero ir a Taco Bell' because 'I want to Taco Bell' doesn't make any sense."

Amy gave Sonic an evil look. Sonic just shrugged. "Well, we are only on the tenth floor." He walked up to the buttons and pressed "dependant" (allowing the elevator to keep moving without stopping until they got to their floor). He went back over to Amy and "finished up" until they arrived at the sixty-first floor.

DING!

The elevator stopped. They both walked out into a short hallway to the penthouse door. Once Sonic unlocked the door, Amy stepped in and almost reeled back when she saw the inside. "Wow," she breathed. (**E/N: **Let's take a moment to describe this thing, m'kay?)

The two walls to the left and right were made of pure glass. She walked a little farther into the first living room. On the side and in a corner was large, artificial waterfall that went up from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. Amy walked up to it with amazement. Sonic walked up to it. "Want me to turn it on?"

"Yeah!!" Amy shook her head vigorously.

Sonic pressed a camouflaged button on the rocky cliff. Water spat out from the top initially, and then it began falling beautifully. Amy was in complete awe. She _never _thought she would one day live in a place like this! Amy walked through the rooms. They were huge. "Oh my god…" she swooned, leaning against a wall for support. "…I think I'm gonna faint…" Sonic flicked a switch and the lights dimmed romantically. Amy looked up to see Sonic leaning on doorpost looking smug but loving at the same time. "Sonic, you spoil me," she said softly, hugging him tightly.

"Hmm, I know," Sonic said, returning the hug.

_****_

"Oh, Macaroni, it's beautiful!" Amy expressed to her Chao once they had returned home. "You'll love it!"

"CHEW!" The little Chao could not wait.

"Thank you so much," she thanked Sonic.

"No problem," Sonic replied, smiling ear to ear, not even trying to hide the fact that he was just as excited as she was. "I'll see ya!" He rushed out the door.

"Bye!" Amy shouted and closed the door. "Well, better start packing our stuff, huh, Macaroni?" She looked around. Then, she looked and saw her Chao already carrying a box full of toys. Amy giggled.

_****_

(**E/N: **It ain't over yet! Aren't we forgetting a certain someone?)

Cindy was standing in her kitchen, tears coming freely down her cheeks. Her overpriced makeup was almost completely ruined. She was holding a picture of her and Sonic, one from their date at the amusement park. "No one…dumps me!" she said through clenched teeth, her sadness switching to rage.

"'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

Cindy jumped at the voice. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a small handgun. (**E/N: **Wait…she has gun in her drawer in the kitchen??) "Who said that?" she called, holding the gun up with finger firmly on the trigger. "I have gun and I will shoot!"

"It was good old William Congreve that said that, wasn't it?"

Cindy looked frantically around. The voice was almost on top of her, but she did not see anyone around.

"My dear Cindy," the voice said again. "There's no need for things like these, is there?"

Cindy turned around to face a tall, yet slightly obese man wearing a red and orange suit. Keeping the gun facing forward, she raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The man bowed. "Terribly sorry for the rudeness. I really do need to learn my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik-most people know me as Dr. Eggman."

Cindy kept her guard up. "Wait…that jackass Sonic told me about you! What are you doing here!?"

"For the very reason that you just said-that jackass Sonic," Dr. Eggman explained. "I heard about your recent…trouble with Sonic."

"How did you…?" she started.

"The point is, I could use your help in a certain matter," Eggman said.

"There's no way that I'm gonna-!" Cindy protested.

"Not that!" Eggman anticipated. "For the past few weeks, I have been working on a plan to get rid of that meddlesome hedgehog. But this plan requires that I use something other than robots."

"And?" Cindy began to lower her weapon.

"And if you help me out with my plan, you will be able to exact your revenge against Sonic the Hedgehog _and _that annoying Amy Rose." Eggman grinned.

"Amy…," she hissed.

"Who do you think Sonic left you for, hmm?" he revealed.

Cindy looked at the picture she still had in her hand and tore it to pieces. She took Eggman's hand. "Let me handle Amy, and you've got a deal."

Eggman cackled. "Oooh hoh hoh! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

_****_

**E/N: **Yowch! It seems like we have an evil partnership. That is one of the very few problems that I had with Warped Violet Roses' story-she let Cindy vanish way too easily. So yes, I'm bringing her back into the story. Sorry, but it's what has to be done.

On the plus side, Sonic and Amy are moving in together. That's something to cheer about right? And Amy MAY be pregnant with Sonic's child. MAY. I'm not sure, but it is POSSIBLE, not definite.

Tune in next time for the next installment of A Rose That Blooms in Adversity! Oh yeah, one more thing. _**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**_


	18. Ready?

_Chapter 18: Ready?_

**E/N: **Yosh!

Don't ask. Anyway, it's time for the next chapter! Sonic and Amy are moving in together! *jumps up and down and claps hands in giddy fashion* Just so you know, the next few chapters are going to be more shoujo in nature (as if this whole thing wasn't already…) So, if you're a guy just bear with me.

And another thing, the next person that accuses me of stealing this story from Warped Violet Roses will be BRAINED. I'm sick of explaining this. So, for the last time-

_**I GOT PERMISSION FROM WARPED VIOLET ROSES TO REWRITE HER STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Are we at an understanding now? Great! Let's continue…

_****_

Amy wrote "Fragile" in large letters on a box. Sonic picked up the box, almost dropping it. "Whoa!" he said, strained. "What do you have in these things?"

"Careful, Sonic," Amy warned. "I put 'Fragile' on it for a reason. Don't just toss that one in the truck." She added a big happy face on the box.

After putting that one in truck, Sonic picked up a smaller box and placed it on top of the 'Fragile" box. "Wait!" Amy cried. She ran to it and wrote "VERY FRAGILE" on it. "That's the glass and porcelain stuff," she explained, closing her sharpie. Sonic smiled and walked away.

Amy looked back at the empty house, at all that she had built, so to speak. "Well, moving on to a bigger, badder place, huh Macaroni?" She walked with her Chao to the car and put her in. "Hold on for just a minute, Sonic," she said. "I need to get something first."

"Okay…," Sonic said, not really sure what could be left in the house that was worth getting.

Amy ran inside the house and went upstairs to what was her old room. Where her bed was was the small craft knife-the knife that had brought so much pain and yet so much relief. She picked up the bloodstained instrument and went back outside. Winding up, she threw the knife as high and as far away as she could. She watched as the knife got smaller and smaller, and then faded away into the sky. She smiled and got in the car.

Sonic looked at her and grinned. "Now are you ready?"

Amy nodded and smiled. "Yeah…let's go."

_****_

Sonic drove off with the truck behind him. Amy turned on the radio and almost lost herself in the music. (**E/N: **It isn't "What's Up, People!?" this time.)

"So Amy," Sonic began. "What do you think our life will be like?"

"Honestly, I don't really know," Amy admitted. "Let's just try to make it the best. But I know Macaroni will love it." She looked back her Chao, bobbing her head and singing a little Chao song. Amy smiled.

Sonic looked at Amy and smiled, still mot believing that he would soon be living with Amy. "So you really want to live with me, huh?"

Amy nodded. "Yep!"

"Well, it'll be fun," Sonic replied. (**E/N: **Nothing can be won without a little hardship. *hint hint*)

_****_

When they arrived at the house, half of Sonic's stuff was already there. "You just couldn't wait, could you?" Amy commented.

"This isn't even all of my stuff," Sonic explained. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to bring anyway."

The movers dashed in with Amy's furniture, almost knocking her over. "Whoa! Worth every penny, those guys are."

"Sure are," Sonic agreed. "Let's start unpacking."

Currently, it was about five in the afternoon. Unpacking and setting everything up took them into the wee hours of the night and into the morning. Afterwards, Amy was dog-tired.

Amy yawned. "I'm tired. I'm off to bed." Macaroni was out cold already.

"I'm not," Sonic said, not showing an ounce of tiredness. "Besides, I have to go to work." (**E/N: **I can imagine that if Sonic misses anymore days of work, they'll be moving back to Amy's old house.)

"But we were up all night," Amy complained. (**E/N: **What is she complaining about?? She doesn't have to work a day in her life anymore!)

"So what? I've been up longer than you have _and _I went to work," Sonic retorted.

"Okay," Amy said. "Good night or good morning or whatever." She went to sleep and Sonic went off to work.

_****_

High up in the sky on Angel Island, Rouge's cell phone rang. (**E/N: **We go all the way up there for that?) "Hello?" she answered.

"Rouge? It's Sonic."

"Hi, Sonic!" she greeted happily.

"You know Amy's birthday is coming up soon?"

"Oh yeah, on the twenty-third two days from now, right?" Rouge said, not quite sure if she was correct.

"That's it," Sonic confirmed. "I'm planning a surprise party for her and…I guess I'll invite everyone."

"Cool, we'll be there!"

"One more thing. I really suck at girls' parties, so could you help me with this?"

"Sure thing, Sonic-I'll deal with ALL of that." She snickered.

"Thanks, and tell Knucks, will ya?" Sonic asked.

"I will. Bye." She hung up. "Knuckles!"

"What?" Knuckles was hanging upside down from a tree branch eating an apple.

"Sonic left me in charge of planning a birthday party for Amy, so we're gonna leave the island for once and plan this thing," Rouge explained.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Knuckles said, biting into the apple.

"WE'RE going to the party," Rouge said.

"I think you mean you," Knuckles said.

"No, I don't, and I know I can change your mind," she said sexily, poking his chest.

"How?" Knuckles said, swallowing a piece. Rouge kissed him on the lips. "Oh…," Knuckles said, tossing the apple away. He returned the kiss and tackled her to the ground. (**E/N: **NO MORE LEMONS!! They creep even me out.)

_****_

Back down on the ground, Shadow's phone rang. "What?"

"Hey, Shads, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Don't call me that!" Shadow demanded. "What is it?"

"I asked Rouge to help me plan a party for Amy on the twenty-third. You want to come?"

"Ugh, Sonic…you should know better than to let Rouge plan a party," Shadow warned.

"Why?" Sonic asked, completely oblivious.

Shadow sighed in annoyance. "Let me put this in terms you can understand: if you like having dudes in G-strings shaking their junk in your face, then go ahead and let Rouge plan Amy's party."

Dead silence came over the other end of the line. Then, Sonic spoke. "…It's just…dear lord, Rouge…" Sonic hung up.

Sonic called Rouge again. "Hello?"

"NO STRIPPERS!!" Sonic yelled and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic," Rouge sighed. "He must have talked to Shadow."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she said before getting back on top of Knuckles. (**E/N: **She's on top?)

_****_

Sonic called Shadow again. "What?" the annoyed voice answered.

"So are you coming?" Sonic asked.

"Fine," Shadow agreed. "But for Amy, not you."

"Sweet," Sonic said. "Just one thing Shadow."

"What is it?" Shadow asked, really wanting Sonic to hang up.

"She's already taken," he said cockily.

Shadow sighed in annoyance and hung up. Sonic chuckled. "This is gonna be one big party."

_****_

**E/N: **Well, that's it! The story is done, right? *blows raspberry* As if. We still have a lot of ground to cover. We are getting close to the last leg of this story. It's going to take a few more chapters before all of this comes to an end, though.

While you wait, why don't you check out some of my other stories? Like my new one, Justice For Those Who Sin if you enjoy Action or In the Shadow of Death if you enjoy Tragedy? Their both crossovers and based on some interesting dreams I had. Check them out if you so desire. (No one's going to my profile, so I had to put this here).

Join me for the next installment of A Rose That Blooms in Adversity for the party preparations!


	19. Let's Start This Party!

Chapter 18: Let's Start This Party!

**E/N: **Uh…hey, I guess.

I have a question for ALL of you. Do you like my Editor's Notes? Or would you rather I get rid of them? Take the poll RIGHT NOW because I know that if you wait until you finish this chapter, you will not take it. So do it RIGHT NOW. Immediately.

…

That means STOP READING THIS AND TAKE IT!!!

If you have already taken the poll, thanks! _Now _you can start reading this!

* * *

Two days had passed since Sonic and Amy moved into their house. Sonic awoke, bright and early to see that Amy was still asleep next to him. He got up, took a shower and got dressed.

Walking into the kitchen, he heard some strange noises, like someone was raiding the refrigerator. "What the…?" he mumbled. He was surprised to find the little (**E/N: **Not anymore.) Chao, Macaroni, stuffing her face with whatever she could find in the refrigerator. Amy had gone shopping yesterday-the refrigerator had been packed with whatever they needed, but it was not anymore.

"Macaroni!" Sonic scolded.

"CHEW CHEW!!" Macaroni greeted happily, a bit too happy. She jumped on Sonic's face and snuggled hard. (**E/N: **Sonic Adventure 2 Chao raisers, _you _know what's going on, don't you? You know, the part with the flowers-yeah, you remember.)

Sonic pried Macaroni off of his face. "Ugh, what's wrong? Is it mating season for you, or what?" Macaroni resumed stuffing herself. Sonic stomach grumbled. "Thanks, Macaroni," he said sarcastically. "Now what am I supposed to do? How am supposed to start my day without breakfast?"

He walked over to his phone and dialed his work office. "Graphic Designing Institute," the secretary answered. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, can you lie to Marc for me again?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic? Jeez, okay. But you better pay me," Amanda said.

"Come on, it's my girlfriend's birthday today!" Sonic tried to negotiate.

"Those are my terms-take it or leave it." Sonic could feel her smiling on the other side of the line.

"Alright, I'll pay," Sonic gave in.

"Okay, have a nice party," Amanda said sweetly. "And bring me some cake."

"Right, thanks, bye," Sonic said. He hung up.

He walked back into the kitchen to find Macaroni still pigging out. "Come on Macaroni; leave me just a little something."

Macaroni growled ferociously. "RAAARRR!"

"Or…I could go out and get something," Sonic decided. "You just keep eating as much as you want." He went his bedroom to get his cell phone. He shook Amy slightly and spoke softly. "Hey."

"Mmmm," Amy moaned and turned over.

'Time to make some calls,' Sonic thought. He took his phone and walked outside of the door. He dialed Rouge's number. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Sonic," Sonic replied.

"Hey, Sonic. So what's the plan for today?"

"I'm going to take Amy out until about four this afternoon. That should give you enough time to gather everyone and set up for the party. I live on 324 Wall Street; you know that really rich place, up on the 61st floor. I'll leave my door unlocked so you can get in. Got all that?"

"Out until four, 324 Wall Street, 61st floor," Rouge repeated.

"That's it," Sonic confirmed.

"Okay, so we'll get you house fixed up and everything for the party."

"Thanks, bye."

"See ya." Rouge hung up.

Sonic went back inside and heard the shower running. 'She's up.' He realized. Smiling mischievously, he tiptoed up the stairs to the bathroom and opened the door slowly. He could see Amy's silhouette through the curtains. Walking slowly, he went over to the toilet and flushed it.

Amy yelped. "Aah!" She pulled the curtains over so as not to show her body. "Sonic, you bastard!!"

Sonic laughed. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I wuv you. I'm going to take you out today."

Amy's face was burnt red from the steam and hot water. "Don't try to bribe your way in Sonic." She looked out of the curtains, but only saw a pile of Sonic's discarded clothes on the floor. Looking behind her, she saw that Sonic was already inside, completely naked. "Didn't you already have a shower?"

"Yeah, but not with you," Sonic pointed out. (**E/N: **I wonder if he ever did this with Cindy…okay, bad thought! Bad thought! Forget I mentioned it!)

Sonic dragged Amy up the shower wall. "Aiy, it's cold Sonic!" He started kissing her neck and continued downwards. Amy giggled when he reached her navel. She looked down as he looked up. She got the idea. "No…NO, that's disgusting!"

"Come on, it doesn't hurt!" Sonic negotiated.

She got on her knees to be eye level with him. "No."

Sonic sat on his butt. "Fine." Amy kissed him on the forehead and got out, got dressed and went into the kitchen to get breakfast. (**E/N: **Good luck.) Sonic did the same shortly after.

"Hope you're not looking for something to eat," Sonic chuckled dryly. "Your beloved Chao ate the entire refrigerator."

"Macaroni!?" Amy exclaimed, looking at the mess of bits of food and half-eaten wrappers. "Look at this mess!"

"Chew…" Macaroni moaned, dazed.

Amy picked up Macaroni and rubbed her full tummy. "Now what are Sonic and I supposed to eat?" she said sweetly. Amy walked upstairs and brought Macaroni to her own room and tucked her in. "Lay down before you get sick. Sweet dreams, sweety." Macaroni passed out before she was even in the bed.

Amy walked back downstairs. "Oh sure-sweet talk the one that stuffed herself silly," Sonic complained. "What about me? I'm the real victim here!"

Amy feigned concern. "Aww, want a kiss to make it better?"

Sonic chuckled. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

They went to the fanciest restaurant in Station Square. (**E/N: **NO-NOT the Rivera. We do _not _need that kind of drama right now. At least not yet, anyway.) They got a seat in the corner. A waitress came up shortly after they sat down. "Hello and welcome, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I'll have four pancakes with an orange juice," Sonic said.

"Same, but with two pancakes," Amy ordered.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly." The waitress walked off.

Sonic slid close to Amy and put his hand on hers. "Amy…"

"Yeah?" Amy said, slightly confused.

"I love you," Sonic said softly, as if from embarrassment.

Amy blushed. "I love you, too." She snuggled with him while they waited for their food. (**E/N: **It's different when they haven't just been yiffing each other in this smoking hot make-out session, isn't it?)

The waitress came back fancily designed pancakes and nice, big glasses of orange juice. "Here's your food. Let me know if there's anything else you need." She walked off.

Sonic took one glass and downed the whole thing in one gulp. "Sonic!?" Amy exclaimed, taking the glass and placing her straw in it. Sonic took his straw and put it in hers as well. Amy smiled. "You bastard." (**E/N: **I can that's going to be Amy's pet name for Sonic.) She snuggled under his chin.

"Come on, I'm starved," Sonic said, chuckling. "Macaroni ate everything in the house." Amy allowed Sonic to start eating. She cut her pancakes into neat little triangles before pouring the syrup on. (**E/N: **In case you're wondering, this is how I personally eat pancakes and waffles.) Sonic, on the other hand, was eating entire pancakes while pouring syrup on. When Sonic was done, Amy was just on her second one. They drank the juice slowly together.

Sonic was stuffed. "Whoo, I can't eat another bite."

"I can't finish mine," Amy admitted, setting down her silverware.

"Okay," Sonic said, grabbing her plate and finishing her food.

"I thought you said you were full."

"I am, but I never let food go to waste," Sonic said. He set down his utensils. "_Now _I'm full."

"Liar," Amy joked.

Sonic paid the bill before they left. He and Amy drove over to Union Square. They walked around the park there. The entire place was covered with flowers and trees.

Sonic picked a spot by a tree and they sat in it, admiring the scenery.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Rouge exclaimed.

Knuckles stopped in the kitchen, noticing the mess in the kitchen. "Okay, I ain't cleaning that." He pointed to Shadow.

"What the hell do I look like?" Shadow said, crossing his arms. He looked at Cream.

Cream sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"I'll help you," Tails offered.

"Okay, so Tails and Cream have the cleaning handled," Rouge said. She looked at Shadow. "Can you cook?"

Shadow was apparently very proud of his culinary abilities. "That was part of my training on the A.R.K. I can cook ten times better than any housewife."

Knuckles chuckled. "We need on up on the island. Rouge cooks like a-" He shut up at a glare from his wife. (**E/N: **Saying that is like putting a dagger directly through my heart.)

"Let's just get this over with," Rouge said, a little annoyed. She took some decorations out of a fairly large bag. "Some help, please?" She asked, looking at Knuckles. Knuckles took the big "Happy Birthday" sign and taped it over the sofa and across the waterfall.

"Nice place he got here," Knuckles complemented.

"There isn't a scrap of food in here," Shadow called from the kitchen.

"Nothing?" Rouge said, coming in. Shadow had opened the refrigerator, pantry and all the cabinets. There was nothing (not even a packet of seasoning). "Looks like we need to go shopping," she said deadpan. "Come on, Cream."

"Okay," Cream said. "You good alone, Tails?"

"Sure thing," Tails winked. She kissed him on the forehead and left with Rouge.

Tails noticed a funny look from Shadow. "Jealous?"

"No, just proud," Shadow said, starting the dishes.

Knuckles was blowing up balloons, having already done twelve of them. He was already rubbing his jaw and feeling a little lightheaded. "Hey, Shadow, since there ain't any food, how about helping me out?"

Shadow threw a sponge with deadly aim. "You want my job?"

"Fine, forget it," Knuckles said, returning to his balloons. Soon enough, he had filled the entire ceiling with balloons. (**E/N: **Yes, I know that Carbon Dioxide is heavier than air and therefore, cannot let balloons float. Just drop it!) He flumped down on the couch, trying to steady himself.

"CHEW!" Macaroni called.

"Huh?" Knuckles sat up.

"CHAO CHAO!" Cheese called back. (**E/N: **Cream left Cheese?)

The two spun around in circles. Knuckles covered his ears. "Why do you guys have to make so much noise?"

Suddenly, he saw Macaroni hit the floor. She remained motionless. "What the…hey, get up!" Knuckles shot up off the couch. Then, a tear-shaped coccoon enveloped her. "SHADOW!! TAILS!!" he shouted hysterically.

Shadow and Tails came bolting in like there was a fire. Tails saw the coccoon and smiled. Shadow chuckled. "That'll make a nice gift, I suppose."

"Done with the dishes?" Knuckles asked Shadow.

"Yeah."

"Then help me with the ribbons," Knuckles suggested.

Shadow did, helping Knuckles to do one side and then doing the other side on his own. Tails took the cocoon and hid. Shadow dragged the kitchen table into a corner of the living room. He put a yellow tablecloth over it and then put pink and yellow ribbons over it. (**E/N: **Feng Shui was another required lesson on the Space Colony ARK.)

"Ooh, Shadow has a feminine side," Knuckles teased.

"Shut up," Shadow said. "At least I know what I'm doing." He pointed at Knuckles lopsided and off-balanced job.

"I'm the Guardian of the Master Emerald, not an interior decorator," Knuckles defended.

"And an Ultimate Lifeform is?" Shadow said dangerously.

Knuckles chuckled. "Maybe. How did we get ourselves into this."

"Your girlfriend," Shadow said, annoyed.

Knuckles had to agree. "Can't argue with you there."

* * *

Sonic bought Amy a strawberry ice cream cone. They walked hand-in-hand down the huge and beautiful public park. (**E/N: **They take care of their parks in Central City.) Little kids ran circles around them, playing tag and whatnot.

"Let's have kids," Amy said.

If Sonic had been drinking anything, he would have done a pretty awesome spittake. "What!? Already!?"

"We're already living together, anyway," Amy said, grinning.

Sonic was blushing red. "Don't do that to me, Amy, please!"

"Only kidding," Amy relented. "Sheesh!" She skipped ahead of him. Sonic trotted after her. Soon, they were playing their own little game of tag.

"Wait up!" Amy called after Sonic, laughing. He slowed down a little for her to catch and sat on bench. Amy sat next to him. She leaned on him and finished her ice cream.

Sonic wrapped his arm around her. "Life can't get any better," he mumbled. Amy looked up at him and smiled. Sonic kissed the top of her forehead. (**E/N: **After all of this, would you believe it if they broke up? I'm not saying that they, _will_, I'm just putting that out there.)

* * *

"Rouge, we're going to eat _all of this_!?" Cream asked, looking at the two cartfulls of food in one cart.

"No, but they are," Rouge said. "And we're going to make her party a little spicy."

"How?" Cream asked, trying to push the cart. (**E/N: **Oh, Cream. Even after she hit the sack with Tails, she's still managed to keep her innocence.)

Rouge was tossing in random items into the cart-from bread and milk to beer and champaigne. "Come on, let's pay." Cream struggled to follow.

They got in line and the clerk started scanning the groceries. "Let's see…$350."

Rouge handed him a credit card with Shadow's credit card. "Here you go."

The clerk looked at the picture and then at Rouge. "You're Shadow?"

Rouge gave him a sexy wink and the clerk immediately forgot about the inconsistency. After that, they put the food in Shadow's Escalade and drove off.

* * *

"Whew!" Tails sighed, whiping sweat from his brow. "Finished!" The house was officially redone for the party.

"This is the _last _party I'm helping with!" Shadow said firmly.

"Yep, for the next 364 days," Knuckles said. "Then you'll be right back here doing her next party."

"Don't fuck with me, echidna," Shadow challenged.

"Bite my head off," Knuckles said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, and then smiled a little.

"I knew you would," Knuckles said, chuckling.

"So what?" Shadow smirked.

Rouge and Cream barged in, arms full off bags. "Whoa, it's not going to be that big of party."

"No, it is," Rouge said. "We're going to rock this party! Shadow, we bought almost half the store, so start cooking."

Shadow took the bags of food to see what masterpiece he could whip up. Rouge plopped down on the couch beside Knuckles, exhausted. "Hey," Knuckles whispered in her ear.

Rouge giggled and snuggled with him. "Oh, Knuckles," she said softly.

* * *

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Amy said in admiration, walking down the rainforest part of the park. (**E/N: **How big is this place?)

"But it's so…green," Sonic complained, trying to watch out for bugs.

"Green's a pretty color," Amy commented.

Sonic chuckled. His cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"We're ready." It was Rouge.

"Cool, see ya in a few minutes," Sonic said. He hung up.

* * *

"They'll be here any minute!" Rouge informed. "Let's hide." Rouge turned the lights off and Tails closed the curtains. It was pitch dark now. Cream and Tails his behind the decorating table, Knuckles and Rouge hid behind the couch and Shadow just stood out in the open.

"What are you doing, Shadow!?" Rouge called out in a hoarse whisper.

"It's not like you can see him anyway," Knuckles said. "He just looks like red stripes floating in the air."

Shadow huffed.

There was a clicking noise as the doorknob turned. Rouge shushed everyone and Sonic and Amy walked in.

"That's funny," Amy said, still walking. "I don't remember closing the-"

"Ow," someone's voice said.

"Oops, sorry. Did I step on you Sonic?"

"No," Sonic answered. He walked straight into Shadow as well.

"Come on, first Amy walks into me then you?" Shadow pushed Sonic off of him.

"You ruin everything, Shadow!" Rouge piped up.

"I don't do 'hiding'," Shadow said, crossing his arms.

Amy turned the lights on.

"Surprise!" Cream popped out.

"Forget it, Cream," Tails said. "I don't think Amy's that surprised."

"Oh well," Knuckles said, coming out of his place and sitting on the couch.

"Wow, you guys did this for me?" Amy said genuinely.

"Happy Birthday?" Sonic said, like there was no point in saying it.

"Thank you!" Amy hugged Sonic, and then hugged each one of her friends. (**E/N: **Yes, even Shadow.) "I forgot about today," she admitted.

"So, are you surprised?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Amy smiled. She looked at Knuckles' decorating job. "Who…decorated?" She tilted her head sideways to see it.

"I did," Knuckles rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sonic laughed and everyone except for Amy looked shocked. "What?" Sonic asked.

"_You_…got a tongue ring!?" Rouge spoke for everyone.

"You're just noticing?" Sonic said like it was obvious.

"And I got my ears pierced," Amy said, feeling her ears.

"I've tried to get Knuckles to do that, but he started whining about it," Rouge said. Knuckles chuckled. "Let's party!" she yelled.

"Let's eat!" Knuckles suggested.

"Gifts!" Cream chimed in.

"Sleep…" Tails said wearily.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sonic asked Amy.

"…Gifts," Amy decided.

"Yeah!" Cream jumped in the air and brought her gift up first. Amy opened the box. Her eyes widened? "Like it?" Cream asked.

"Hey, it's that dress from the store that was like…$1,200," Amy remembered. (**E/N: **So much for that innocence theory…)

"I figured that it was the best gift," Cream said shyly. Cheese spoke happily. "Even Cheese likes it!"

Tails went next. "I have a gift, but…I didn't really buy it." (**E/N: ***coughs* Cheap! *coughs*) He went upstairs and retrieved the Chao cocoon.

Amy stared happily at the cocoon. "Macaroni!"

"She's transforming," Tails explained.

"What do you think she'll look like?" Cream asked Amy.

"Beautiful," Amy said dreamily. (**E/N: **Dear lord…)

"Well, here's mine," Rouge handed Amy a small box. Amy opened, revealing a watch. It had chips of the seven Chaos Emeralds in it. (**E/N: **Won't that render the Chaos Emeralds powerless if even one chip is missing?) "I had to beg Knuckles to use the chips," Rouge explained. "It should be safe for you to use."

It was Shadow's turn. He handed her a real sapphire rose with "Amy Rose" engraved on it. "I was going to get one in black," Shadow said. "But…black really isn't your color." Amy had to agree with him. "It's expensive, so take care of it."

"Don't worry, I will," Amy assured.

Sonic was waiting patiently for his turn, saving the best for last. "Now for my gift!" He handed Amy a small, but long box. Amy opened it, pulling out a white gold name plate with chips of her birthstone spelling out her name. "White matches with everything, so where it non-stop."

Amy kissed Sonic on the lips. Everyone except for Shadow "awed". Sonic kissed her again.

"Can we eat now?" Knuckles whined.

"Not yet," Rouge said, popping a CD into Sonic's surround sound stereo system. "Let's have some fun first!" She yanked Knuckles off of the couch.

Amy looked at the cocoon again. A large crack started to go down the center of it. Suddenly, the cocoon broke open and out came a Hero Chao. Macaroni was now light pink and had small bangs with red ears. It also had a red halo. Amy picked up her newly transformed Chao. "Macaroni! You look just like me now!"

"CHAO!" Macaroni said happily. (**E/N: **Thank the God of Chaos. That "Chew Chew" thing was getting annoying…)

"Yep, and that means she's beautiful with a capital 'B'," Sonic commented.

Amy was too busy cuddling with her new Chao to notice. She even started dancing with her. "La la la la," Macaroni sang. (**E/N: **I'm talking about the _good _Chao singing, not that bad, scratchy, warbling noise that some Chao call singing.) Cheese cut in after a while and started dancing with her daughter.

"Come on, my turn!" Sonic said, taking Amy and diping her.

Cream took Tails and they started dancing as well.

Rouge was swinging Knuckles around like a rag doll. "Wanna c-cut in, Shadow?" Knuckles begged.

"Yeah right," Shadow said, taking his health into consideration. (**E/N: **By the way, have you seen Shadow's figure skating routine?)

"You know, this isn't a slow dance," Knuckles said, trying to pry Rouge off of him. "You don't have to hold so tight!"

"So?" she said, holding even tighter.

* * *

**E/N: **Whew! It seemed like it took _forever _to write that chapter. So Macaroni's transformed, huh? Believe it or not, that will be an indirect contributor to the climax. Still not telling you what's going to happen.

Talk about some expensive gifts! The team spared no expense (except for Tails) in their gifts for Amy. Pretty sweet.

And if you have not done the poll, SHAME ON YOU! *beats you with a wet noodle* DO SO NOW!!!

Anyway, there's still more to this party, so stay tuned, connected or whatever.


	20. The Sausage Festival

**Chapter 19: The Sausage Festival**

**E/N: **Yosh.

This next scene was fun to write. Shadow's always trying to take someone down.

* * *

Everyone flocked to the kitchen for the gourmet food set up there. Knuckles and Sonic got the biggest platefuls. Rouge and Amy got small platefuls, trying to keep up their images.

Sonic was obviously impressed. "This stuff is great! Who made it?"

"I did," Shadow answered.

Sonic immediately vomited the food in his mouth back onto the plate.

Shadow chuckled. "Relax hedgehog. If I was trying to poison you, I would have given you cup of juice and told you to drink." He pulled out a cup of juice. "By the way, have a drink."

"Aw, forget it," Sonic said. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda.

They all sat down a table that sat about ten people. Knuckles at like a pig, Rouge was trying to remove some of the fat from the pig, Amy ate little-by-little, Tails ate normally, Cream shared with Cheese and Macaroni had her own plate. Shadow sat down, but did not eat.

"Why aren't you eating?" Knuckles asked, looking up from his cleaned plate.

"Cause…" Shadow said vaguely.

"You poisoned it!" Sonic stood up and pointed accusingly. "I knew it!"

"Sit down, Sonic," Amy demanded.

"I'm just not hungry," Shadow said simply. "It's easier to eat something someone else cooked for you than to eat something you made yourself."

"Sit down, Sonic," Amy said more firmly, tugging on his shirt.

Sonic grumbled and sat down. "I'm watching you."

"Watch me all you want, hedgehog," Shadow said. He still had the cup. "Sure you don't want a drink?"

Sonic made a sour face at him.

_**

* * *

**_

After they finished eating, they started playing some games. "Okay, truth or dare?" Rouge asked Cream.

"Truth!" Cream said quickly, not trusting a dare from Rouge.

"Are you a virgin?" Rouge asked.

"…No," Cream said.

Rouge was obviously surprised. "Oh my God, Cream!" Cream looked down, embarrassed. "Don't worry-it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I think we've _all_ lost our virginity here."

"No," Shadow corrected.

"No?" Knuckles said.

"You're a virgin?" Rouge asked, kind of surprised.

"Sure am," Shadow said without a hint of embarrassment.

"Wow, you're one of the hottest guys ever and you've never had sex before?" Rouge said, still surprised.

"Watch it," Knuckles warned, elbowing her.

"For one thing, I've never met the right girl for me and two, the girls today are sluts," Shadow explained. "Back in my day, girls had honor and chastity."

"You sound old…" Rouge said.

"You know I'm at least thirty years older than you, right?" Shadow said.

Rouge stared at him, as if not knowing this.

"Just get back to the game," Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Cream asked Amy.

"Truth," Amy said.

"You guys are boooooring," Rouge said, getting bored.

"Okay, dare then," Amy changed with a hint of danger.

"Alright, I dare you to-" There was a knock at the door. "Someone's here," Cream informed. "Who else was invited?"

"Just you guys," Sonic said.

"I'll get it," Rouge volunteered, smiling. She got up and opened the door. Three guys came in.

"Oh no…," Cream anticipated.

One of them went over to the stereo and popped a CD in. Techno music stared coming over the speakers. They stood next to each other and started unbuckling their belts.

"Dear God," Shadow said. He pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He vanished in a red flash.

Soon afterwards they were in tight thongs and shaking it like there was no tomorrow. Amy was bright red. Cream hid herself in Tails' fur. "ROUGE!" Sonic yelled.

"What!?" she yelled back, as if not knowing what the source of his frustration was.

"I SAID NO STRIPPERS!!" Sonic yelled again, pushing them out of the door.

"You still have to pay us!" one of them complained.

"Get out!" Sonic gave them one final shove out of the door and shut it.

Knuckles gave Rouge a stern look. She laughed nervously.

"This is the last time I ask you to plan anything," Sonic said.

"I was just thinking of something fun," Rouge said innocently.

Shadow flashed back into the room. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

"It wasn't _that _bad," Amy and Cream said.

"Duh!" all four men said at the same time.

* * *

After they finished eating the cake, it was time to head home.

Amy hugged Rouge goodbye. "Thanks for the birthday."

"No problem," Rouge said. She left with Knuckles.

Amy held her arms out to Shadow. "Come on, Shadow."

Shadow groaned. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes," Amy said, beckoning him forward.

He groaned again, closing his eyes and slowly wrapping his arms around Amy. After a about two seconds he vanished in another red flash.

Amy almost fell over when Cream jumped up and gave her a very affectionate hug. "Happy Birthday, Amy!" she squealed.

"Thanks," Amy said, almost suffocating from the hug.

After everyone was gone, Amy gave Sonic a hug. "And thank you, too."

"You're welcome," Sonic said. "That's one experience I'll never forget. No matter how hard I try."

"Yep," Amy said. They both cleaned up the living room and got rid of the decorations. After that was done, Amy went to her bedroom and played with Macaroni.

"You know, now she's old enough for the Chao Olympics," Sonic suggested.

"That's right," Amy remembered. "Do you want to go to the Chao Olympics, Macaroni? You might meet some new friends."

"Chao Chao!" Macaroni agreed. (**E/N: **That is not a good idea. You will see why in about six or seven chapters from now.)

"Okay then," Amy said. "Let's go to bed." Macaroni got up and walked to her own room herself.

Sonic laid down in the bed, relaxing. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"What?" Amy was getting some night clothes from her drawer.

"Us," Sonic clarified. "Isn't it?"

"…yeah," she said, going to the bathroom to shower.

Sonic took off his shirt and rested on the bed for a while until Amy came back. She was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Her slightly damp spines were going down her back. He smiled as her walked towards the bed and got in. He looked at her up and down. She smiled back at him. Then he got on top of her.

"Sonic," Amy giggled. "Shower at least."

"Why? I'll just get dirty all over again," Sonic reasoned.

"Go!" She giggled, pushing him off of her.

"Alright," Sonic reluctantly goes to take a shower.

Amy laughed and fell back on her pillow. 'I have everything I want,' she thought before slipping into the wonderful world of dreams.

_**PARTY'SOVERPARTY'SOVERPARTY'SOVERPARTY'SOVERPARTY'SOVER**_

**E/N: **Shadow warned Sonic, didn't he? I bet Amy was disappointed, though.

Anyway, the party is over. Next, training for the Chao Olympics will begin. Does Macaroni have what it takes? That question…will not be answered in the next chapter. Sorry. You'll have to wait for that.


	21. Bitter Work

**Chapter 20: Bitter Work**

**E/N: **Waa-ha ha! Waluigi's Number One! Don't ask.

Anyway, it's time for Macaroni to start her training. How will it go? Find out for yourself.

You know the drill.

_****_

Amy awoke on a Friday morning to find that Sonic had already left for work. She got up, took a shower and got dressed. Walking downstairs, she found Macaroni was enjoying a bowl of cereal. "Sonic already fed you?" Amy asked, sort of surprised.

"Chao chao!" she replied, finishing up.

Not feeling very hungry, she decided to skip breakfast. She and Macaroni walked to the study room, where the walls were all lined with books. Amy sat down with Macaroni and turned on their computer. Logging on to Google, she searched for the Chao Olympics. Clicking on the first result, she went to the main website. Looking through most of the info, she signed her Chao in. "It looks like the Olympics will be in Station Square, so we won't need to travel," Amy told Macaroni. "And it'll be…January 2011." Reading on, she said, "Chao need to be experienced in swimming, running, flying, climbing, strength, colors, the English language, Greco-Roman literature, astronomy…" She squinted at the last two. "We'd better get to work."

"Chao!" Macaroni agreed.

_****_

At the park, the training began. "Okay, Macaroni," Amy began. "I want you to run from to that tree." She pointed at a far-off tree.

Macaroni stood on one leg and looked into the distance at the tree. "Chao Chao…" she said hesitantly. She started running…albeit a little slow.

"Come on, work those muscles!" Amy encouraged. Macaroni did not go any faster. In fact, she started going even slower. Amy started walking and beat Macaroni to the tree. Then, a swirl appeared above Macaroni's head as she tripped and fell flat on her face.

Amy ran to her and picked her up. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Chao…," Macaroni replied sadly.

"Don't worry; I'm not disappointed," Amy assured her. "We both need some practice and I know Sonic will help us."

"Chao!" Macaroni said, excited.

"For now, just try to keep up with me, okay?" Amy got up and started walking slowly. Macaroni ran until she caught up with her. Amy picked up some speed and Macaroni did as well. This was obviously working very well. They started running back and forth with Macaroni getting a good workout.

Macaroni spotted an ice cream truck. "Chao Chao!" she pointed, jumping up and down happily.

"If you beat me, I'll get you two cones," Amy challenged.

"Chao Chao!" Macaroni accepted, getting ready run.

"Go!" Amy dashed off. Macaroni struggled to keep up. Even though Amy won, Macaroni was pretty close.

"Chao…" Macaroni said sadly.

Amy got her two ice cream cones anyway. "Here you go." Amy giggled as she watched her Chao devour the two cones simultaneously. Her phone rang; a call from Sonic.

"Ames, can you do me a favor?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Amy said.

"I need you to pick up a car for me at 5509 Wall and 17th Street," Sonic informed. "Have them call me if they need confirmation that it's me."

"Okay, I will," Amy said. "Bye."

"Thanks," Sonic said, hanging up.

"Come on, Macaroni," Amy said. "Let's go get a new car!"

Macaroni had already finished both of the cones. "Chao!"

Amy dropped her car off at home and took the bus to the dealer.

_****_

__The sound of power tools filled the air in the dealership. A man in dirty overalls walked up to Amy. "Need some help, miss?"

"Yeah, I came to pick up a car for my boyfriend," Amy said.

He walked over to a computer and started typing. "Uh…what's his name?"

"Sonic Hedgehog."

"Okay…go upstairs to the fifteenth floor and ask for a…yellow Lamborghini," the man said.

"Thanks." Amy rode the elevator up, wondering, 'Why the 15th floor? Oh well.' She and Macaroni got off the elevator. This floor was more like a display; it looked nothing like the first floor.

"Hello, may I help you?" a man in proper business attire asked.

"I'm here to pick up a yellow Lamborghini for Sonic the Hedgehog," Amy informed.

"Ah, one of the most expensive cars we sell here," the man said, leading her to the car.

"Whoa," Amy breathed, staring at the car.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" the man commented.

"Yeah," Amy nodded.

"And expenisve," the man said. "Your boyfriend paid at least $450,000 for this." He counted on his fingers when he listed the features. "Leather seats, DVD player, sun roof, GPS, Sirius Radio-the works."

"Cool," Amy said. Macaroni had her face planted on a window. "So how do I get this off the fifteenth floor?"

He pointed at a window. "Try to land on the trampoline in the playground. It'll cusion the fall a bit."

Amy stared at him in horror.

"Kidding," the man said. "There's a special elevator over there. We need Sonic's signature before you take it, though."

She took out her phone and called Sonic. "They need you signature…okay." She handed the man her phone.

"Okay…yes…mm-hmm…alright, thank you sir," the man hung up and handed Amy back her phone and nodded. "It's all set up. Here are the keys."

Amy took the keys. "Thanks." She had to physically peel Macaroni off the car window lest the Chao became a permanent ornament on it. She drove the car into the elevator, off the lot and then home.

_****_

**E/N: **That's pretty sweet looking car isn't it?

I promise thinks will get a lot more interesting next chapter. Don't tune me out just yet!

Join me for the next chapter!


	22. Baby Blues

Chapter 21: Baby Blues

**E/N: **Well, not yet anyway.

Let's say we just skip the chatter and go straight to the story, hmm?

_****_

Amy earned many envious looks as she drove home with the Lambourghini. She parked the car up on the private floor of the deck across the street that would soon be completely filled with Sonic's own collection of cars.

"You want to head back to the park?" Amy asked Macaroni.

"Chao!" Macaroni nodded.

"Great!" Amy took her own car and drove them back to the park.

_****_

Amy decided that it would be best to train Macaroni on the monkey bars next. Macaroni flew up to the bars and grabbed the first one. Amy provided the instructions. "Try to make it all the way to the end without using your hands, okay?"

"Chao!" Macaroni nodded. She began moving from bar to bar.

"Go Macaroni!" Amy cheered.

After the sixth bar, Macaroni began struggling. "Ch-Chao…" she grunted.

"Don't give up now!" Amy encouraged.

Macaroni let go and fell on the ground, flat on her face. "Chao…Chao…" she breathed hard.

Amy picked her up. "That was great for your first try," she said.

"Chao…" Macaroni said, still trying to catch her breath.

Amy pointed to the hotdog stand. "Let's get you something to drink."

Macaroni jumped out of Amy's arms. "Chao!" They raced to the hotdog stand. Amy got herself a hotdog and Macaroni a bottle of water. She sucked the bottle dry like a cactus in the Sahara Desert.

Amy giggled and checked her watch. "It's 3:30. Sonic should be getting home from work now." She took out her cellphone and called him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"It's Amy. I'm at Union Park with Macaroni," Amy informed.

"Training her already?" Sonic said.

"Yeah," Amy said. She filled him in on the details of the competition. "I signed her up already."

"Cool, I'll be there in sec." He hung up.

"Sonic's gonna be here to help make you stronger!" Amy told Macaroni.

Macaroni spun around in a circle. "Chao!" she said with glee.

"Let's run for a while, okay?" They raced for while, playing in the grass.

_****_

When Sonic arrived, he saw Amy and Macaroni playing in the grass. They did not see him yet. Another mischievous grin spread across his face. He snuck up behind them and hid behind a tree.

"Chao Chao!" Macaroni noticed Sonic. Sonic shushed her and shook his head. She just looked at him now.

Sonic snuck up behind Amy and grabbed her. "WHATCHADOIN'!!?" he yelled.

"Aaah!" Amy screamed. She jumped up and punched him in the shoulder. "You jerk!" Then, she gave him a hug.

"Heh heh," Sonic chuckled. "Let's get this thing started!"

"Chao!" Macaroni agreed.

Sonic lined up Amy and Macaroni next to him. "Macaroni and Amy, try to keep up, okay? Ready…GO!" Sonic started off slow. Amy and Macaroni both kept up with him. As soon as he noticed Macaroni starting to get ahead of him, he sped up. Amy still kept up and even Macaroni was getting faster. Amy tried to keep up as Sonic got faster and faster, but soon he was way ahead of them.

"SONIC, WAIT UP!! CHAO CHAO!" They called to him.

Sonic ran back to his family and smiled. "Not bad," he said, sitting down in the grass. Amy sat in his lap and Macaroni sat inbetween them. "So what are we expecting in these challenges?"

"Speed, flying, strength, climbing, knowledge-a lot of other stuff," Amy informed. "I've got the site saved."

"Cool," Sonic said, petting Macaroni. She purred.

Shadow appeared next to them in a red flash. "Hey."

Sonic jumped slightly. "Hey. Where did you come from?"

"Somewhere," Shadow answered vaguely. "I saw Amy in that Lambourghini you ordered."

"Speaking of which, what happened to that MacLaren you were gonna get?" Sonic asked.

"I decided to get a jet instead for when Eggman comes back," Shadow said.

"Isn't that a little overboard?" Amy asked. "Besides, Eggman hasn't been up to anything for months now."

"I know Eggman is up to something," Shadow said, looking around as if Eggman was the vicinity. "He's never been out for this long without planning something big."

"Okay, Doomsayer," Sonic teased.

"Hmph," Shadow humphed.

"So…you're really a virgin?" Amy asked, badly changing the subject.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I just figured that you off all people would lose your virginity before Sonic or Knuckles?" Amy shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Sonic said, feigning irritation. "We lost ours at the same time."

Shadow could not resist a small chuckle as they began arguing. "Let's talk about something else before you two start tearing each other apart."

Amy giggled and kissed Sonic on the forehead. "I still wuv you."

"CHAO!" Macaroni said, thinking the comment was directed at her.

"Not you," Sonic said.

"Shut up, Sonic," Amy said, petting Macaroni on the head.

"I should've put this whole thing on Youtube," Shadow commented.

"Whatever, virgin," Sonic said.

Shadow stuck up his middle finger. "Fuck you." He pulled out his favorite red Chaos Emerald. "Later. Chaos Control!" He vanished.

Amy turned back to Sonic. "So…how was it?"

"What?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"You know…_it_," Amy said, putting heavy emphasis on it.

"Oh…," Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head. "It was…smooth, warm and soft and…it felt pretty good. What about you?"

"It hurt at first," Amy said. "Then it felt good…then it hurt again."

"…okay then," Sonic said, looking around.

_****_

Sonic and Amy trained Macaroni for weeks. She got faster, stronger, smarter and could even explain her views on the Universal Healthcare plan and how it relates to Socialism. It was October 27 and Amy and Sonic had never seen Macaroni make this much progress. Sonic was wearing a fall jacket. Amy was wearing a cotton sweater with a scarf and hat that covered her ears. They sat cuddling under a tree that Macaroni was climbing.

"So what are we gonna do for Halloween?" Sonic asked.

Amy was trying to warm Sonic's ears with her gloved hands to remove some of the redness from the chilly air. "Something scarey…or something like faries."

"Halloween Amy, not a Gay Pride Parade," Sonic said deadpan. "I want to do something that's so scarey that you can't even sleep with wetting the bed."

Amy was still warming Sonic's ears when a red leaf fell on her hat. "Where are we going to do it?"

Sonic removed the leaf and looked at it. "Maybe Knuckles' island?"

"We'd have to ask him," Amy said.

"I don't think he'll mind," Sonic said. "Rouge will definitely say yes."

"Why not our place?" Amy asked.

"Do you know how much I paid for that penthouse?" Sonic said. "I do not want that place getting messed up."

Amy giggled and rubbed her cold nose on his and kissed him. Sonic smiled. Macaroni came falling out of the tree and into Amy's lap. "Macaroni." Amy petted her head.

"Heh, I guess we really have a family now," Sonic said, smiling.

"Yeah…," Amy said softly. "I want a real one."

"A family?" Sonic said.

"A child," Amy said.

Sonic just rubbed his spines on the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, a little worried about what answer he would give.

"I…don't know about that," Sonic said uneasily.

Amy was a little surprised. "And if I had gotten pregnant that night what would you have done, left me?"

"No," Sonic said, looking up. "I'm just lucky you didn't get pregnant."

Amy was getting really irritated. She got off of him. "You mean I'M lucky I didn't get pregnant."

"Amy, you know I would never leave you!" Sonic pleaded.

Macaroni looked at the two of them, feeling that something was not right. "Chao?"

"Let's just plan YOUR party and forget that this ever happened, okay?" Amy said, not looking at him.

"…okay," Sonic said quietly.

_****_

**E/N: **Ooooo, bad move, dude.

It was bound to come up at some point, right? To all of you in a relationship right now, let me give a little advice: _Every_ relationship has problems, but that does not mean that the two of you aren't supposed to be together, okay? If you really are meant to be together, you will whether those problems and continue together. Keep that in mind.

That being said, how will this little fight affect their relationship? Will they work on this issue or will they crumple under the pressure? And what exactly is Eggman planning to do with Cindy? And it is not THAT, you sick little bastards.

'Til next chapter!


	23. Cookin' With Mama!

Chapter 23: Cookin' With Mama!

**E/N: **Strange title, isn't it? You'll find that is not so strange in the next few paragraphs…

Anyway, we are approaching the dreaded Day of Dark Energy. If there is any holiday I hate, it's Halloween. Sickening demons.

Let's just get this over with!

_**DARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESS**_

Sonic decided against having a Halloween party at his or at any of his friends' houses. Instead, he decided to go to the annual party at Twinkle Park. He told all of his closest friends to come. Amy agreed even though she was still a little upset with him. It was October 30.

"Should we get dressed in costumes?" Amy asked.

"Do you want to?" Sonic answered her question qith a question.

"Yeah," Amy answered.

"Then let's get some!" Sonic said, grabbing his keys.

"Let's go, Macaroni!" Amy called, following Sonic.

"Chao!" Macaroni ran after her.

They walked across the street to Sonic's newest car and drove to Party City, a party supplies store. Once they arrived, Amy made a beeline for the Chao section. She started taking out two costumes at a time and seeing which one looked better. "This one? How about this one…"

Sonic looked at how motherly she was being to her Chao. She really would not be a bad mother. Why had he turned her down? What was he afraid of? He loved her enough to ask her to move in with her-why not a family?

"You like this one? Great let's show-" Amy noticed Sonic's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sonic smiled and walked over to her. He kissed and hugged her and did not let go.

"You sure?" Amy asked again, kind of worried.

Sonic let her go. "Yeah. Let's go look for something for us." Amy followed Sonic to the adult section. "How about a couples' costume?" Sonic suggested.

"Depends on what it is," Amy said, looking through the costumes.

"How about this?" Sonic pulled out a costume set for Dracula and his Bride.

"Oooh, sexy," Amy admired.

"Yeah, the female costume is pretty sweet," Sonic said, trying to imagine Amy in the skimpy outfit.

"You're so perverted," Amy joked, nudging him.

"Wear a thong under this, too," Sonic said.

"Oh my God, Sonic," Amy rolled her eyes.

Sonic chuckled. They bought the costumes and left the store.

"Wow," Amy said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I've been with you for so long, I forgot to check the prices!"

"Hello? Rich?" Sonic said, pointing to himself with both hands.

"Ha ha," Amy laughed sarcastically.

As soon as they got home, Sonic rushed with Amy to the bathroom with Super-Sonic speed. "Try it on," he suggested/demanded, taking out the costume. As Amy took off her shirt, he did not blink at all. Watching her slowly take off her clothes made him want to too. "Whoa," he breathed. He was trying so hard not to pounce on her right there.

Amy giggled. She really liked Sonic when he was like this: horny. He was like a little baby wanting milk from his mother's breasts. She slipped on the costume even slower just to taunt him. She slipped on the spaghetti straps over her shoulders and pulled up the fish nets. Then she put on the five inch heels and fixed up the huge seventies collar.

Sonic looked her up and down. "Wow," he said again.

Amy pushed him up against the wall and dragged her leg slowly up against his. She grabbed his shirt and pulled his face close to hers. "I vant to suck your blood," she said with a Transylvanian accent. She smiled as she felt something poking her leg. "How's my acting?" she said normally.

Sonic pointed down. "Check for yourself." Amy giggled and rubbed her knee against his crotch. "How about we finish this off in bed?" Sonic suggested/demanded.

"I was only joking," Amy said, pulling off of him. She left the room and went to Macaroni. "What do you think?"

"CHAO!" Macaroni loved it.

"Let's try yours on now," Amy said, pulling out Macaroni's costume. She slipped on the pink dress and put on the tiara. "You're the prettiest Chao in the world!" she complemented.

Macaroni rose into the air and twirled around several times like she was in a ballet. "Chao!"

Sonic laughed.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Amy asked.

"Sure is," Sonic said. He held her as she came down. "You'll steal the show for sure."

"Chao…" Macaroni said with barely hidden pride.

Amy looked at Sonic happily. "What?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing." Amy hugged Sonic and nuzzled her nose against his.

_**CRACKAFATCRACKAFATCRACKAFATCRACKAFATCRACKAFATCRACKAFATCRACKAFATCRACKAFAT**_

At night, Sonic walked into their bedroom to find Amy in her regular clothes. She was laying on the bed and talking on the phone, swinging her legs in the air like a teenage girl. "Yeah…uh-huh…oh, Sonic and I are Dracula and his Bride…what are…yeah, Knuckles is pretty hard to negotiate with…yeah…heh heh…I know, right?...yeah, see you guys tomorrow. Bye." She hung up. She looked at Sonic and smiled. "Hey." She sat up on the bed. Sonic closed and locked the door. He walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled and playfully nudged her nose on his. Sonic pushed her gently back on the bed and rested her head on the pillow behind her. He kissed her softly on the forehead. He removed his shirt and brought his head down on her neck. Amy rubbed her hands up and down his back. She leaned against the side of his head and closed her eyes.

"You want a family? You got one," Sonic whispered. Amy smiled unconsciously. He shut off the lamp on the nightstand, leaving only the moonlight filtering through the open window. Amy could hear his belt loosening and then a thump and a clank as it hit the floor. He came down again and kissed her on the neck and purred in her ear. Amy passed her hands over his spines and massaged his shoulders. Sonic smiled inwardly. 'I guess it won't be so bad…,' he thought. '…having a family with her.'

Sonic sat up and took off her shirt. Her white bra was visible even in the darkness. His hands snaked behind her and unclipped her bra. Amy felt a breeze across her exposed breasts. Then warmth took its place as Sonic licked her right nipple. He dragged his nose down her stomach and unbuttoned her pants, exposing her matching white lace panties. He kissed around the underwear. Sonic brought his finger across her most sensitive area, sending chills up her spine. He could feel the wetness of her arousal. He slid his fingers inside and felt her femininity. Taking his fingers out, he removed the panties all together. Sonic slowly brought his head down and kissed her right above it.

Sonic spread her legs and slid his nose inside. Amy sat up a little bit. He passed his tongue through her wet, plump body, drinking her essence. Amy could not help but feel excitement. She felt the arousal crawling up her body. He was already inside her, eating as much as he could. She rubbed her fingers through his spines. She moaned softly and arched her back, taking it all in. Her body was oozing with love. Sonic finally sat up and looked at her. She could see his lips shimmering with her own liquids. He licked his lips and wiped the rest away with his forearm. She smiled and sat up. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him down with her. "Take me…now…" Amy said softly.

Amy opened her legs again. Sonic slowly entered inside of her. They both danced in a greedy, pleasant motion. Sonic gripped the pillow under her and rocked faster. Amy moaned and tried to take in as much fresh air as she could, breathing through her teeth. Sonic let go of the pillow and gripped her hips and went even faster, penetrating even more. Amy moaned even louder and gripped his shoulders for support. He slowed down for a few seconds to regain energy, but was nowhere near completion. They started going again even faster than before.

Sweat was falling from the both of them. Amy let go of his shoulders and grabbed his hips. Now that she was stabilized, Sonic moved even faster. They gripped each other tightly with love, but each one was also determined not to be the first one to give. Sweat fell from them as they challenged each other with their competitive love. Amy screamed and gripped even harder, trying to hold her tongue. She shivered, knowing her peek was coming soon. Sonic moved faster and faster, feeling himself cuming. His body quivered and slammed on top of Amy with defeat. Amy rubbed his back with a victory tease. They were both panting heavily. Amy could feel sweat dripping from his brow. He weakly lifted himself up and collapsed at his side of the bed. The sheets were a mess, their essence everywhere.

"If you don't…get pregnant…this time…it's hopeless…" Sonic panted, trying to regulated his ragged breathing.

"We need…a shower…," Amy panted as well.

"Too…tired…tomorrow…" Sonic said, falling asleep.

Amy kissed him on his cheek and clamped her legs around his. Sonic kissed her tiredly. They both fell into a pleasant, dreamless sleep. They were both too tired to hear the robotic voice outside of their window.

"Data collected. Mission complete. New orders: report back to base."

_**UNIONUNIONUNIONUNIONUNIONUNIONUNIONUNIOUNIONUNIONUNIONUNIONUNIONUNION**_

Dr. Robotnik looked away from the computer screen. "Ugh!" he yelled in disgust. "I could've gone my entire life without seeing _that_!" He spit something into a trashcan beside his computer. "But this does make things more interesting." He turned to Cindy. "Doesn't it, my dear?"

Cindy was just staring at the monitor. An impure mixture of anger, jealousy and hate was written all over her face. "When?" she hissed.

"When what?" Eggman said, not quite getting it.

That was the wrong answer. Cindy whirled Eggman's chair around and grabbed him by the collar. The doctor was pretty surprised by her sudden display of strength. When she spoke, it was clear that she was struggling not to raise her voice for some reason. "When am I going to get to kill that bitch?"

Eggman pushed her away and sat back down. "Soon, very soon."

"I want her dead, _now_!" Cindy demanded.

"I want Sonic dead now as well, but that won't happen yet either," Eggman said, typing something on a different screen, having thoroughly disgusted himself watching Sonic and Amy's…night together. "This kind of thing takes time, Cindy. I want to make sure that I get it right this time. Be patient and you and I both will get our chance at revenge. Now go."

Cindy stalked away, still angry. Eggman rubbed his temples. "This may be more trouble than it's worth. No…no, it isn't. No price I have to pay is too much to get rid of that troublesome hedgehog, even working with that quean. But, there may be a way for me to make it easy on myself…"

_**DIABLICALDIABOLICALDIABOLICALDIABOLICALDIABOLICALDIABOLICALDIABOLICALDIABOLICAL**_

**E/N: ***looks away from computer and pukes**opens mouth to speak, but pukes again*

Now I'm totally serious when I say this: _**NO MORE LEMONS!!!!**_

Anyway, I wonder what Cindy has to do with Eggman's grand plan? Find out…in the climax of this story, which will not be the next chapter. In the next chapter, I think we'll be joining Sonic and Amy on their Halloween Extravaganza. Yay. Nothing says "fun" like getting possessed. See you in the next chapter!

Oh, and by the way:

**quean**

/Spelled[kween]

–_**noun **_

**1. **

an overly forward, impudent woman; shrew; hussy.

**2. **

a prostitute.

**3. **

_British Dialect _. a girl or young woman, esp. a robust one.

Just so you know.

**Wait!!!** Before you go, go to the bottom of the page. Yes, down there. See the little drop down menu thing? Well, select "Submit a Review" and _**DO SO!!!!**_ Over two thousand people have read this story, so I should have two thousand reviews, right? Kids are so frickin' lazy these days…


	24. Dei no Shinigami

_**Chapter 24: Dei no Shinigami**_

**E/N: **Again, look it up.

What could they _possibly _do after _that_? Phht. Just remember who you're talking to.

And in case you've forgotten, this story was originally Warped Violet Roses', although now I've kinda taken it off at a tangent. Somewhat.

Sorry. I know I usually update faster than this, but I've just been really consumed with another story I'm writing (my MAIN story) and with Naruto (I'm on Chapter 444 right now), so this story kind of fell to the back burner. But never fear! I won't stop writing this story until I finish! I have a clear path in mind now and I will see it to fruition!

Anyway, let's get this accursed holiday over with!

_**IHATEHALLOWEENIHATEHALLOWEENIHATEHALLOWEENIHATEHALLOWEENIHATEHALLOWEEN**_

Amy woke up well rested the next morning. She got up and went to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. She rubbed her hands through her spines. Soon after, Sonic walked in, kissed her on the cheek and started brushing his teeth. Amy squeezed some shampoo in her hands and scrubbed her spines. Sonic stepped in and Amy handed him the shampoo. He started scrubbing like there was some malicious parasite on his skull that refused to get off. "We still need make-up," Sonic pointed out.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered," Amy assured. Sonic handed her back the shampoo. In doing so, he accidently squeezed the bottle too hard, squirting some soap directly in Amy's eyes. The pass failed and Amy dropped the bottle right on Sonic's foot, causing him to yelp and jump up and down.

"Sorry!" Amy said, feeling around for him. She rubbed her eyes hard. Sonic cupped his hands to gather some water and rinsed Amy's eyes out. She blinked furiously, but the redness refused to go away. Amy conditioned her hair and got out and put on robe while Sonic was still finishing up. She looked at her eyes in the mirror. "Perfect," she commented sarcastically.

Sonic got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. He examined her eyes. "It'll go away by the time we leave," Sonic said. Then he added with a chuckle, "And if it doesn't, it's perfect for Halloween anyway." Sonic took off the towel and dried himself off. Amy giggled as she watched him and went downstairs for some breakfast. Sonic followed a minute or so later and sat down at the table and slouched in the chair.

Amy was frying some bacon and eggs. The smell made Sonic's stomach grumble. "Now that smells really good!"

Amy flipped the omelet she was making over and put it on plate along with some bacon and served it to Sonic, who quickly dug in. Amy got a plate for her and Macaroni. After a few minutes, they finished and went upstairs to change into their costumes.

Sonic slipped into his black pants and pulled up his huge 70s collar. He put in the fake teeth and grinned to the mirror to see how they looked. He clipped on his cape and twisted to see it swirl around. Amy slipped on her heeled boots and pulled up her equally ridiculous collar. She looked in the mirror as she slipped in her teeth.

Amy pulled out her makeup kit and put some eyeliner under his eye, giving him a dead look with the darkening color. Then Amy added some black lipstick to perfect the effect. Sonic looked as if he were headed to an Evanescence concert. Amy kissed him and then did her own makeup.

"Chao Chao!" Macaroni said, jumping up and down in her fairy costume.

"You want some makeup, too?" Amy asked.

"Chao!" Macaroni flew up to her and landed on the dresser. Amy gave her a little pink eye shadow then added some blush.

"There, you'll be the most beautiful Chao there!" Amy said, clapping her hands together.

Macaroni danced around and spun in her little fairy dress.

"Come on, Shadow should be here soon," Sonic said. They left the apartment and went out of the building. Shadow was waiting outside in his Escalade with Tails, Cream, Rouge and Knuckles.

"How are we gonna fit?" Amy asked.

"We will; there's more room in there than you think," Sonic said, opening the door. As soon as they sat down, Shadow started driving.

Rouge was dressed up in a witch costume complete with a pointy hat. Knuckles was dressed as a wizard, resembling his father. Tails was dressed as a scientist while Cream was dressed like fairy. Cheese was outfitted as a fairy sprite. Macaroni joined Cheese, speaking to her in the indecipherable Chao language. Shadow, however, was not dressed up.

"Why didn't you dress up?" Sonic asked.

"Didn't want to," Shadow said, stopping at a red light.

"Not like a he needs to," Knuckles commented. Sonic snickered.

"Shut it, echidna," Shadow said. His finger was directly over a button on the dashboard. "I have an ejector seat installed right where you're sitting and I won't hesitate to use it."

Knuckles scoffed. "No you don't."

Shadow looked back. "You want to try me?"

Knuckles reluctantly shrunk back, remembering what a psycho Shadow could be when he chose to. The girls in the car all giggled.

_**READYFORLAUNCHREADYFORLAUNCHREADYFORLAUNCHREADYFORLAUNCHREADYFORLAUNCH**_

They stopped at Twinkle Park. The entire park was filled with horrific, slutty and some cute people. Everyone was dressed up…except for one person.

"See, Shadow? Everyone got dressed," Rouge said, getting out of the car,

"So?" Shadow said, closing his door.

They all walked through the gate and paid their admission. They walked around for a while just observing the people. "We could just walk around here all day like a bunch of zombies…" Just as he said that, some guys in Infected costumes walked by. "…or we could go on some rides. Let's go!" They all followed him to one of the roller coasters.

Shadow scoffed. "Why'd I come here anyway?" he questioned. "I hate holidays."

"Because, we're here to have fun!" Amy answered. When it was their turn, they all piled onto the coaster. Shadow sighed, but finally obliged.

_**STUPIDHOLIDAYSTUPIDHOLIDAYSTUPIDHOLIDAYSTUPIDHOLIDAYSTUPIDHOLIDAYSTUPIDHOLIDAY**_

**E/N: **In case I forgot to tell you, I HATE HALLOWEEN! In my opinion…no, as a _fact_, it is the most idiotic of all holidays ever imagined. I have no idea why people would want to celebrate the days of old where people went from door to door, raiding houses that did not have blood on the doorpost. The very idea makes me want to vomit.

My own Halloween Hatred aside thanks for making this story as popular as it is. *gives a thumbs up* I never thought I'd get this story this far. You guys are the best (although only about three or four of you consistently review).

Tell you what: if you liked this story then _**REVIEW!**_ If you didn't like this story then _**REVIEW!**_ I don't care which it is, as long as you voice your opinion. If this was your favorite chapter, tell me that! If you thought this chapter was too short, tell me that! If you hate the fact that I hate Halloween, tell me that, too! Whatever your opinion is, let me know!

Until next time, farewell!


	25. The Creation of Life

_**Chapter 25: The Creation of Life**_

**E/N: **Hey, guess what? We've skipped from October 31st to November 27th! This is moving faster than you thought, huh?

Before I forget, let me tell you something. Come closer.

A little closer.

Closer!

Closer; come on, I won't bite!

Okay, listen up:

…

_**AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, REVIEW!**_ Why do people refuse to review? It baffles me! To those that contribute to the site, you know how frustrating it is. To those that don't, let me tell you, IT IS VERY FRUSTRATING! REVIEW, PLEASE, WHETHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT!

_****_

Amy wakes up on November 27 with a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sat up in bed and rubbed his stomach. She suddenly covered her mouth and raced to the bathroom. She flung the toilet seat up and vomited.

Sonic awoke with a start at the sound of the retching. He dashed into the bathroom and held her spines up. Amy picked up her head and cried once she was done. Sonic held her and asked softly, "Want me to take you to the doctor?"

Amy nodded weakly.

_****_

They waited in a sizeable line at the doctor's office until it was their turn. A nurse came out of door nearby the desk. "Amy Rose, the doctor will see you now." They both followed her down the hallway and into the office.

Unconventionally, the doctor was already there waiting. Amy sat down while Sonic stood up next to her. "Hello…" The doctor looked at her clipboard. "…Amy. What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh…I'm throwing up, dizzy and I want sardines and pickles…strange," Amy explained. Sonic choked at the mention of sardines and pickles. He hated both, let alone mixed together.

"Mm-hmm," the doctor said, scribbling some things down in unintelligible doctor language. "I think I already know what's going on, but why don't we run some tests to make sure?"

Amy nodded. The nurse escorted Sonic outside of the office onto a chair. Sonic waited there for ten minutes, which felt like an hour to him, before the doctor called him back in. "So, what's wrong?"

Amy was smiling broadly. She got up and hugged Sonic. "Nothing's wrong! We did it; I'm pregnant!"

Sonic instantly brightened. "Really? That's awesome!"

The doctor grinned. "The first trimester isn't that much trouble. During the next two, however, she'll have to get a lot of rest."

Amy and Sonic both thanked the doctor and left the office. They got in the car and drove home. "So who are we going to tell first?" Amy asked.

"Uh…how about no one?" Sonic suggested.

"No one? Why?"

"Let's keep it to ourselves for now," Sonic said, winking.

Amy could not help smiling, thinking about what they would be like five years from now. She started giggling.

"What's funny?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Amy said. She started giggling even more.

"Tell me!" Sonic said, smiling.

"No! Nothing's funny!" Amy giggling up a storm now.

"That's it!" Sonic picked her up and slammed her down on the bed and started tickling her. "Now tell me!" Sonic demanded teasingly.

Amy was almost in tears from laughing so much. "Stop!" she said, without making any effort to make him stop. "You'll give the baby brain damage!"

"That's right," Sonic said, ceasing his onslaught for a moment. "I'm tickling for two now. Looks like I'm going to have to tickle you twice as hard from now on!" Sonic continued, with Amy crying and laughing at the same time.

_****_

The next morning, Sonic made breakfast. He was not as bad of a cook as he claimed. Sonic gave Amy some eggs, Macaroni a smaller portion and saved the rest for himself. Amy moved up in down restlessly in her chair. "I wanna tell someone!" she whined.

"Wait for a while, like 'til…Christmas," Sonic suggested.

"That long!" Amy said, shocked. "Why?"

"Because we just found out and I want to keep it to myself," Sonic said.

"Greedy," Amy said, throwing a piece of egg at him. Sonic examined it, shrugged, then ate it. Amy scrutinized him with a sort of disgusted look.

"What?"

"You ate it!"

"If your hands have been on it, I'll eat _anything_," Sonic said with a sort of suggestive voice.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh…puh-lease…"

"So…how long are we in for?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there's only about a month left for this part," Amy said. "But there's still a long time."

"Long…like about a month?" Sonic said hopefully.

Amy shook her head. "And no sex."

Sonic grabbed his chest like he was about to have an attack. "No sex! Not even a little bit!"

"Nope." Amy was enjoying this.

"C'mon, no sex!" He banged his head on the table and spoke in between the bangs. "You—have—got—to—be—kidd—ing—me!-"

"If you can't take it, masturbate," Amy suggested coolly.

Sonic looked up. "I've never done that in my life! Now I've got a girl and you think I'm gonna start now!" Amy giggled and cleaned off their plates. "No sex…not even a little peek-a-boo?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Come on, it's not like the baby'll try to grab it or anything!" Sonic pointed out.

"No! No means no!" Amy said, thoroughly enjoying Sonic's sex-deprived pain.

Sonic held his head in his hands, thinking about this. "Okay…how about this? How about…you stop having sex, but I keep having sex?"

Amy eyed him suspiciously. "You mean like a mistress?"

Sonic immediately dismissed the idea. "No!...I'll just have sex with you while you're sleeping."

Amy rolled her eyes again. "Oh, Sonic." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"So was that a yes?" Sonic said hopefully. Amy was already out of earshot.

After Amy got dressed, Sonic walked in. "So, what do you want to do?" Sonic asked.

"Dunno," Amy admitted.

Sonic looked at her stomach. "So when does the belly grow in?"

"Three or four months, I think."

"And you're only a month pregnant," Sonic said, rolling his eyes when he thought about being without sex and her figure for nine months.

"It won't be that bad," Amy said.

"I know," Sonic said, hugging her. He said that, but was bawling on the inside of his psyche.

_****_

**E/N: **I wonder what a "little bit" of sex would be…?

There is a Scrubs reference in there by the way.

That is some pretty good news, don't you think? They're finally having their baby together. Well…not having it, per se, but they will at some point…maybe. Depends on how I feel.

Anyway, BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CLICKING ON THAT "X", _**REVIEW!**_


	26. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

_**Chapter 26: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**_

**E/N: **Of all they holidays in the year, Christmas annoys me the most. I HATE Halloween, but it doesn't annoy me like Christmas does. Did you know Christmas originally had ABSOLUETLY NOTHING to do with Jesus Christ? But that's another story. Right now, let's focus on _this _story.

Yeah, yeah this is Warped Violet Roses' and neither one of us owns Sonic. If you haven't got that by now...

Oh yeah, before I start writing, I would like to thank a few people:

SugarhogRose

cloveria1215

Firedolphin101

poka

Samantha27

Pyroboy 5000

Zhao Zun 320

These people are the ONLY people that have CONSISTENTLY reviewed this story, and I would like to sincerely thank them for that, for taking just the minute or so to review my story. Thanks guys!

As for the _rest_ of you, what is your problem! I'm sorry, but reviewing isn't that hard! Just tell me what you think. I don't really care if you like the story or not, so long as give me your honest opinion!

With that, let's get on with it!

_****_

December 17 had arrived. Only eight days remained until Christmas Day. Amy and Sonic were decorating the Christmas tree. The hanging ornaments and lights were already up. Sonic was wrapping a scarf around the tree while Amt was on a stool, trying to adorn the top of the tree with a star. When she finally got the star on, she jumped down into Sonic's arms. They both watched the bright lights fill the room with many colors.

Sonic sat down with her on the couch. They snuggled each other for a while. Sonic was about to kiss her when she asked, "What'd you get me?"

Sonic pulled his head away with a sour look. "You can really spoil a mood, can't you?"

"Please? Just tell me!" she begged.

"Christmas is only about a week away, Amy. Just wait."

"Awww, I can't wait that long!" she wined. She got an idea. "I'll tell you what I got you."

Sonic chuckled. "No, Amy. You'll love it, though."

"_Please _tell me!" Amy begged.

"I'll tell you if you give me a big kiss," Sonic offered.

Amy needed no second bidding. She quickly pulled Sonic in and gave him the biggest kiss she had ever given him. Finally breaking the kiss after about ten seconds, she asked, "Now?"

"It's...it's..." Sonic began dramatically.

"Yeah?" Amy brightened.

"It's...going to be opened on Christmas," Sonic said, grinning victoriously.

It took a second before Amy reacted. "Dummy," she pouted.

"I know you'll love," Sonic reassured.

"Why are you torturing me?" Amy asked, with a pained expression on her face.

"Because if we can't have sex, I'm going to milk this for as long as I can."

"But it's only eight days."

"But it feels like an eternity, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Amy admitted.

_****_

December 24th had arrived, Christmas Eve. Everyone (important) had come over for the holidays. Sonic and Amy sat on the sofa sipping hot chocolate. Knuckles and Rouge were sitting opposite them. Shadow was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. Cream and Tails were playing a game of chess (Tails was winning). Macaroni and Cheese were flying around, playing a game of tag.

"It's almost Christmas; just tell me." Amy had started begging again.

"It's just a couple more hours," Sonic said. He had enjoyed every minute of it. He was almost disappointed that Christmas was almost here. It was just nine forty-five at night.

"So what should we do to pass the time?" Rouge asked.

"People generally sleep at this time night," Knuckles informed.

"Fine you can sleep." Sonic grinned mischievously. "But then you'll forfeit your gifts to me."

Amy giggled. "Then what gifts will he have?"

"What gifts?" Sonic winked.

"That's not fair."

"Ahem, _my _house, _my _rules," Sonic chuckled. "So...did anyone buy something for Shadow?"

They all looked around uncomfortably. It was a few seconds before Amy spoke. "I did."

"So did I," Rouge said.

"Me too," Cream said.

"I did, too," Tails said.

"Damn." Sonic had not expected this. Everyone laughed. Shadow just humphed.

"The question is, did Shadow by anything for us?" Knuckles asked.

Everyone looked at Shadow. He rolled his eyes.

"That means 'no'," Sonic clarified.

"No, that means I bought something for Cream, Rouge and Amy," Shadow said.

"Why not me or Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Because you annoy me," Shadow said simply.

The girls laughed. "Looks like you two will be short on presents."

"Eh, he'd probably just get me a timer bomb or some anthrax," Sonic wondered.

"More than likely," Shadow agreed.

Sonic started speculating on whether or not there was really a bomb in Shadow's gifts to the girls. "If one of those things explodes, I'll-"

"-be dead," Amy finished.

Sonic looked momentarily defeated, but he continued. "Well yes, but then I'll kill you."

They all laughed.

"Don't worry, hedgehog; no bombs," Shadow said, holding up his right hand.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and stared at him. Then, after a few seconds he gave up. "Fine."

"I'm hungry," Amy announced.

"Yeah, you have to eat for two now, don't you?" Sonic said.

"For two?" Everyone looked at him, confused.

"You never told them, Sonic," Amy reminded.

"That's right. Amy's pregnant, guys," Sonic said, as if he were talking about the weather.

Rouge and Knuckles somehow fell off the sofa. "She's _what_!" Rouge yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Sonic said not to," Amy said, smiling.

"You dog," Knuckles teased Sonic.

"Yay! Congratulations!" Cream yelled, clapping her hands happily.

"Yea," Tails added.

Shadow looked at Amy for a good while, then looked at Sonic, then looked at Amy again. "What?" Sonic asked, thinking he was checking Amy out.

"I'm trying to imagine it," Shadow said. There was a second or two of silence before he said, "Yeah. It'll be cute but only from Amy's side."

"And you look just like me, dickhead!" Sonic defended.

Shadow scoffed and brushed his hand through his angular spines. "Please."

"Why I oughta..." Sonic stood up and rolled up his sleeves.

Amy grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down. "I'm still hungry," she repeated.

"Let's order some pizza," Knuckles suggested.

"Who's going to be delivering pizza on Christmas, knucklehead?" Sonic said.

"Christmas _eve_," Knuckles corrected.

"Still."

"Shadow can cook something," Rouge said.

They all looked at Shadow. He sighed and said, "I'll be in the kitchen." He left to cook.

_**YOU'REWHATYOU'REWHATYOU'REWHATYOU'REWHATYOU'REWHATYOU'REWHATYOU'REWHAT**_

It was now eleven-thirty and the crew was getting worked up. "Only thirty more minutes!" Amy said, looking up at the clock.

Knuckles was chowing down on the food Shadow had made. Amy was eating more than usual, but not too much. After everyone had finished, Knuckles was already on his third plate. "Damn, Knuckles. The food isn't going anywhere, you know."

"When you have to eat what _this _cooks-" Knuckles jerked his thumb at Rouge. "-you learn to appreciate whatever good food you can get."

"Eat crap, then," Rouge pouted.

_****_

Sonic decided to watch some T.V. He turned it to the news. "Good evening, all," the anchorman said. "We want to wish everyone watching a very Merry Christmas. Now, for the weather."

The camera cut to a young anchorwoman. "Thank you. Starting Tuesday, we will be experiencing a snowstorm. Things will start to pick up around late Wednesday night and will carry on until late Friday night. Back to you, Steve."

The camera went back to the anchorman. "Thanks. For all of you Chao lovers out there, you know that the Chao Olympics are not to far away. This year, it will be hosted in Station Square on January 15. If you haven't already prepared them, now's the time."

"Well, Macaroni's all ready, aren't you?" Amy asked her Chao.

"Chao!" Macaroni flexed her tiny muscles. Amy giggled.

"Yeah and now it's your turn," Sonic said.

"Why?"

"Cause you're only two months in and you're already growing a tummy." Sonic poked it and was surprised to see how hard it was. "Dang." He knocked on it, making Amy giggle.

Sonic changed the channel. Disney XD, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, TV Land—everything had a Christmas special. Even on Discovery Channel, the Mythbusters were doing a Christmas special. "What, no horror flicks?"

"...it's Christmas," Amy reminded.

"Someone can still get killed on Christmas." Sonic gave in and watched a G-rated movie about Santa.

_****_

The clock had finally hit twelve o' clock. Cream and Tails were the first ones to give their gifts. Amy got shoes to match the dress she got on her birthday, Sonic got a pair sneakers that would allow him to run even faster, Rouge got a tool that would test whether jewels were genuine or not, Knuckles got a new pair of gloves and Shadow got a newly designed pair of sneakers as well.

Sonic and Amy were next. Cream got a new dress, Tails tools, Knuckles sensors that he could put around the island and Rouge a jewel necklace.

Rouge and Knuckles got Sonic and Amy a specially crafted jewel, Cream and Tails more tools and a chao-shaped jewel and Shadow a round dark-onyx.

Shadow got Cream, Amy and Rouge each a necklace, since he really did not know what they wanted. Macaroni and Cheese got toys.

Everyone was trying out their gifts, laughing and reminiscing. "So you said you got me a gift?" Amy asked, so happy that it was finally Christmas and that she could get her gift.

"Yep," Sonic said, smiling.

"The tree is empty," Knuckles pointed out.

"Not under the tree," Sonic said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Wow. You could've done better than that, Sonic," Knuckles said. Rouge smacked him in the back of the head and shushed him. She knew exactly what was going on. Cream's face lightened. Even Shadow looked shocked.

_****_

**E/N: **There's a shocker. (sarcastic)

That a gift if I ever have seen one. If you're sitting there wondering what's going on, you really need to get out more.

AGAIN, and will keep saying this: _**REVIEW THIS GODAMN STORY ALREADY!**_

With that, I bid you a fond farewell! Until next time!


	27. Together Forever

_**Chapter 27: Together Forever**_

**E/N: **What's up, party people!

What could Sonic be up to? It's pretty obvious to everyone except Knuckles.

Well then, why don't we take a look?

_****_

"I don't get it; what's going on?" Knuckles asked. Rouge shushed him again.

Sonic got down on one knee. "What the hell are you doing Sonic?" Knuckles interrupted. Everyone shushed him again.

"Amy-" Sonic began.

"Stand up, man," Knuckles interrupted once again.

"Jeez, can't a guy propose?" Sonic defended. Knuckles' eyes widened and he kept quiet. Sonic continued. "Amy, you know I love you and that I would never try to hurt you-"

"Liar," Knuckles piped in.

"You're officially uninvited to the wedding," Sonic said.

"She didn't even say 'yes'," Knuckles pointed out.

"Well, if you shut up for a second then maybe she'll get a chance to," Sonic said.

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Dear lord!" Sonic got up and threw the box down on the couch. "Amy, will you marry me!" he finally said, sounding annoyed.

"YES!" she screamed. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Of course," she mumbled.

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"How was I supposed to know that he was proposing?" Knuckles defended.

"I don't know. Maybe if you watch T.V...or read," Rouge listed.

Cream clapped her hands and wiped her tears. Tails clapped as well. Even Shadow managed a smile. "So now what; she's pregnant," Shadow said.

"And?" Sonic asked.

"Knowing you, you want the perfect wedding," Shadow continued. "You've got the money, but that kind of thing takes time. Plus, by the time that all happens, Amy will pretty much be a blimp. Is that how you want the day to be remembered?"

"Then, we'll just wait until after the baby's born," Sonic said, putting the ring on Amy's finger. She was still looking softly at him.

"So what're you going to name the little horror?" Knuckles asked.

"One, it ain't no horror, two...I don't know. Never really thought about it," Sonic admitted.

"Lord have mercy on him," Shadow preached. Everyone chuckled.

"Like you can do any better?" Sonic mumbled.

"C'mon, let's think of some names," Cream suggested.

"K', how about...Karen?" Rouge suggested.

Sonic shook his head. "No, something unique."

"For a boy, first," Amy said.

"Tommy?" Tails said.

"No, unique," Amy reminded.

"I have a lot of unique names in my family," Knuckles said. He started naming off people. "Poco, Namu, Ginta, Koda, Chi, Tashi, Kura, Kira, Keiko..."

Everyone just looked at him for a good while. "How about a color: Violet, Ruby, Marina, Dandy, Sapphire, Opal...?" Rouge suggested.

Sonic shook his head no. "How about a dark, demented name like Shadow?" Sonic said. Shadow scoffed.

"How about a body part like Tails: Arm, Leg, Cheek, Hip?" Rouge joked.

"My real name is Miles," Tails defended.

"Okay then, Centimeters, Feet, Inch," she said. Everyone laughed again.

"Maybe something like Vanilla, Strawberry, Apple, Melon, Chocolate, Cheesecake?" Cream offered.

Sonic disagreed with all the names. "Man, this isn't as easy as I thought."

"We have seven months to think about it," Amy comforted. "Don't worry."

Sonic kissed her on the cheek. "You're the only one that hasn't said anything, and you're the one giving birth to it. What names do you like?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Uh...Ariel, Sandy, Zoë, Sarah, Carol, Phoebe, Mary..."

"Zoë is pretty unique," Sonic said.

Amy shook her head. "Not as unique as you think."

"Well...I guess you're right," Sonic admitted. "We have plenty of time to think about the name. So what are we gonna do for the wedding?"

Amy answered without hesitation. "I want a big wedding. A big, fluffy dress, a rose in my hair, people everywhere..." Amy was gleaming; she looked as if she were caught in a dream. Sonic laughed.

"How about a sailor theme?" Shadow offered.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow explained his idea. "A cruise with everyone dressed up in sailor suits and little hats, Amy dressed as a female sailor with a scarf around her neck."

Sonic coughed into his fist. "Gay."

All of the girls in the room seemed to disagree. "PERFECT!" Sonic just stared with his mouth open.

"Shadow has one hell of a feminine side," Knuckles said. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"I only suggested that because Sonic hates water," Shadow said.

"Hey!"

"Be creative," Shadow encouraged.

"Cinderella?" Knuckles suggested.

"That'd be more or less for a sweet sixteen," Amy said.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Cream offered.

Amy shook her head. "Way too dramatic."

"Why does it have to be a Disney Princess?" Sonic complained. "Why can't we just have a priest and you walking down the isle and we say our vows?"

"Cause it has to be worth remembering," Amy answered.

Sonic put his hands over his face. "Ugh, why do girls have to be like this?"

Knuckles spoke in a whining tone. "Cause girls think about memories and love and _pretty _things."

"All guys thing about is sex," Rouge defended. "Even while their having sex they plot ways to get more sex."

"Please," Knuckles said, sitting back.

Sonic yawned. "It's too late for this."

"Yeah it is," Knuckles said. "It's about time to go."

After cleaning up and picking up their things, everyone waved goodbye and left.

_****_

After washing up and changing into their pajamas, they got into bed. Amy lied on her back with her head resting on the pillows. Sonic was rubbing his hand on her belly. "So, what do you want your name to be?" He put his ear to her stomach. Amy giggled. Sonic was nodding his head up and down as if her were getting an audible response. He lifted his head. "It said to get back to it."

Amy giggled. "Let's sleep on it. Maybe that'll help."

"Yeah..." Sonic took the blanket and tossed it over them. He threw his arm around her as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

_****_

**E/N: **So it _was _a marriage proposal! *gasp*

Now that that's over with, we get back to Macaroni and the Chao Olympics. Does Macaroni have what it takes to qualify? And even if she does, does she have the strength to deal with the fierce competition that's sure to be there? Find out in the next chapter!

Just so you know, I really appreciate all the people that have reviewed so far, especially cloveria and Sugarhog, who have reviewed consistently over the past couple chapters. I'd also like to thank everyone else that has as well. Thanks and keep 'em up!

The next chapter will be here sooner than you think!


	28. The Chao Olympics Part I: Preliminaries

_**Chapter 28: The Chao Olympics Part I: The Preliminaries**_

**E/N: **What up, what up, what up!

Whew, this story is taking longer to write than I thought, but I will get it done before something unexpected happens, like a random bacon frying accident burning out my eyes and leaving me unable to finish the story.

Just so you know, this is sort of where my story officially changes from Warped Violet Roses'.

Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with this, shall we?

_****_

It was now January 15. The whole of Station Square was covered in thick, white blanket of snow. Despite the fact that it was well below zero degrees Celsius, it was actually quite warming to the heart.

Back at the penthouse, Amy dressed Macaroni up in a winter coat while Sonic got his keys. "Are you ready for this?"

Macaroni jumped up into the air and flew around in a circle. "Chao!"

Sonic gripped his fist and smiled. "Let's go kick some ass!" They left the house and decided to take the McLaren to the stadium. After strapping Macaroni in, they got into the car. "Can you do us a favor today, Sonic?"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Drive slow, okay? It's snowing," she asked.

"I can see that," he answered back.

"All I want is to get to the stadium intact, alright?"

"Feh," was all he said.

_****_

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL CHAO OLYMPICS! THIS YEAR, THEY ARE BEING HELD IN THE CITY OF MASS PRODUCTION, STAAAAAAATION SQUAAAAAAAARE!" the announcer blared over the loudspeaker.

Parking was even harder to find than a decent game on the Wii. "Well, you've certainly got a lot of opponents, Macaroni," Sonic commented. "How about you guys get inside now while I try to find a space?"

"Alright; hurry up," Amy agreed, getting Macaroni out.

Walking inside, they saw just how many Chao were there. There were hundreds of them—big ones, small ones, smart ones, dumb ones, red ones and blue ones. "AMY!" a young woman call out.

Amy turned around to see Cream running towards her with Cheese in her arms. "Cream, what are you doing here? You entered Cheese?"

Cream shook her head emphatically. "Oh no, she isn't ready. We heard that you and Macaroni had entered so we thought that you needed a cheerleading squad."

"Great. Thanks!" Amy thanked.

Sonic came up behind them. "Yo, Cream!" he greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Sonic," Cream said.

"I had to tackle some old lady for a space," Sonic said with a grin. "Let's go."

They walked around for a while, admiring the set up. Vendors were stationed everywhere in and around the building, selling all means of Chao memorabilia from tree seeds and tiny shovels to Chao fruit and mushrooms, for anyone who wanted to give their Chao a last minute boost.

Cream spotted a desk. "Oh look! I think that's where the registered Chao sign in."

They walked over to the desk and signed Macaroni in. The woman at the desk smiled. "Good, her match starts in one hour."

They walked into a waiting area where some Chao were playing with their owners and other Chao or sparring. Others were reading, eating or sleeping. Amy, Sonic and Cream sat down while Macaroni and Cheese started playing with the toys there.

Sonic chuckled. "The way they play around, you'd think Cheese was Macaroni's sister, not her mother."

_****_

The first round of the prelims was Macaroni vs. Chaoski. Chaoski was a very young Chao. It had yet to evolve and could not even walk either. Amy and Sonic sat in the VIP section while Cream had to sit in the audience since Cheese was not in the competition. Even still, that did not stop them from cheering Macaroni on.

"GO MACARONI!"

"CHAO CHAO!"

Omachao started the fight. "3...2...1...start!" The fight began.

Chaoski tried to get up and start first, but fell over on her face. Macaroni walked over and gave her a small kick, trying not to hurt her but also trying to win the match. Chaoski cried.

Macaroni felt sad and walked over to her and placed a small hand on her shoulder to comfort her. The audience "aww"ed.

"C'mon, Macaroni! Kick butt!" Sonic shouted.

Amy nudged him in the side with her elbow. "What?" Sonic said. "We came here to kick ass and take names, not kick ass and apologize." Amy snickered.

A female echidna came running out to the arena to get Chaoski. "Oh, it's all right," she comforted.

"Chaoski is unable to continue. Macaroni wins the first preliminary round!" Omachao announced.

"Chao chao!" Macaroni danced and ran to Amy and Sonic.

_****_

The next round was Gretchen, a brown Chao with orange freckles vs. Hannah, a Chao with cat animal parts. "3...2...1...GO!"

Both of the Chao were crawling and headbutting each other. The audience was cheering them on. Sonic, on the other hand, was on his knees laughing. "Sonic, *snigger* that's not nice," Amy scolded, trying to hold in her laugh.

"The first Chao with a headache wins," Sonic joked.

Amy giggled.

Hannah stopped and started crying. Gretchen took her chance and charged at her, knocking her out of the ring. "And this game's winner is...Gretchen!" Omachao shouted.

_****_

The third round was Happy, an overexcited, dancing Chao with an apple on its head vs Angel, a strong Hero Chao. The both of them took an MMA fighting stance. The audience cheered, happy to finally see two Chao that could fight. "3...2...1...fight!"

Angel came in with a blow to Happy's face. Happy counterattacked with his tail. Angel swung again and hit Happy directly. Happy tried to hit back but Angel dodged it. Taking advantage of the momentary cease fire, Angel charged up a spin kick and knocked Happy out of the ring. "Angel wins!"

The crowd was going crazy. "Wow, let's hope you don't have to tango with that bad-ass," Sonic commented.

A question marked formed over Macaroni's head. "What Sonic means is that not all of your matches will be as easy as your first one," Amy explained.

The question mark changed into a exclamation point. "CHAO CHAO!"

"She doesn't get it, does she?"

Amy shook her head. "Nope."

_****_

Next up was Sad, a Chao with tired eyes and a frown vs Demon, a menacing, dark Chao. "3...2...1...g-"

Before Omachao could even finish the "go", Demon charged at Sad. He delivered several rapid punches to Sad's chest. He gave her an uppercut that sent her into the air. Demon seem to vanish on the ground. Suddenly, it was in the air with Sad. He gave her several more punches and kicks in midair, appearing to be everywhere around her at once. One final downward kick sent Sad crashing back down to the ground.

Suddenly, Demon was back on the ground. It grabbed Sad by the neck and slammed her down to the ground, just short of killing her. "Uh...this game's winner is Demon!"

The crowd was stunned, but only for a moment before they started cheering wildly. Obviously, a Chao like that had never appeared in the Olympics before. Amy picked Macaroni up and hugged her close, just now having second thoughts about this competition. Demon walked back to his owner. The others in the section backed away when Demon walked through. His owner was sitting in back, wearing a black cloak with a hood. Sonic could not see the face, but he felt as if he knew the person. He did not like the feeling that was now shooting down his spine.

_****_

The fifth prelim round was Melody, a singing Chao that refused to shut up vs Charms, a very spoiled Chao. "3...2...1...GO!" The two of them got up. Melody sung with every swing she gave while Charms was dodging every hit she gave. Charms got down and did a split, swinging his feet like a helicopter.

"Mmmhmmhmm," Melody continued to sing. Using her tail, Melody knocked Charms to the very edge of the ring. Skipping over to him, she headbutted him out of the ring. The crowd cheered. "The winner is Melody!"

"Whew, those were pretty intense for preliminaries," Amy commented.

"It's not over yet," Sonic said. He pointed to a bunch of new Chao coming in. "Looks like some problems on our road to victory."

_****_

**E/N: **And now it begins...

This is the first part to the finale. That's right, this story is almost over!

And yes, I do know that a baby doesn't grow in the stomach!

Next chapter, the real tournament starts! How will Macaroni fare against her next opponent? And what of the powerful Demon and his mysterious owner? Will they spell doom for Macaroni's chances of victory? Find out in the next installment of A Rose that Blooms in Adversity!

Oh yeah and _**REVIEW! **_ You thought I forgot, didn't you? Although, I am very pleased with the number of reviews I've gotten so far.


	29. The Chao Olympics Part II: Tournament

_**Chapter 29: The Chao Olympics Part II: The Tournament Begins**_

**E/N: **Guess who's back?

Sorry it took so long, I've just been working really hard on the climax of the story and I want to make sure it's just right. This isn't it, but it's coming soon!

For now, enjoy the next part of the Chao Olympics!

_****_

The preliminaries were over and now the real tournament was about to begin. Sonic walked over to Macaroni, who was playing with a rubber doll. "Ready for the next round?" he asked.

Macaroni pumped her fist into the air. "Chao!"

Sonic walked back over to Amy, who was reading a Parenting magazine. "Man, these Chao are scary, especially that Demon dude."

Amy seemed glued to her magazine. "Did you know that in a woman's first pregnancy she has a tendency to be cranky, wild or rude?" she informed.

"Tch, no kidding," Sonic said under his breath.

Amy looked up. "What was that?"

"I said, 'Oh really'," Sonic changed, plastering a smile on his face.

Cream walked in with Cheese in her arms. "Hi, everyone."

"Hey, Cream," Sonic and Amy both greeted.

"Great match, Macaroni," Cream congratulated. Macaroni blushed and turned away. Cheese hopped out of Cream's arms and started playing with her daughter.

"So how is your pregnancy going?" Cream asked, sitting down next to Amy.

"Pretty good," Amy answered. "I think I might be getting used to the vomiting and weird cravings."

"I'm not," Sonic coughed into his hand. Amy smiled.

"So, what're you reading?" Cream asked.

"Stuff about pregnancies," Amy answered. Cream looked over at the magazine, seeing a picture of a mother cat snuggling with her kittens. They both awed.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Feels like I'm in a doctor's office..."

_****_

The first round of the tournament Chaolin and Demon. Demon struck first, attempting to hit her in the chest. Chaolin quickly blocked. Demon tried again with several more hits, but Chaolin dodged or blocked each one of them, being a much stronger enemy than Sad. Demon growled in annoyance.

Chaolin grinned and rushed at Demon. Thinking that it would be a low hit, Demon blocked low. Quickly changing position, Chaolin delivered a powerful hit under Demon's chin. The Dark Chao went skyward as the crowd cheered crazily. He came crashing down to the ground. Chaolin grinned, thinking victory.

Omachao spoke. "And this game's winner is...wait! This match isn't over yet!"

Demon got up and spat on the ground. He smiled dementedly. "You just made the biggest mistake of your miserable life!" he said with a deep voice that reverberated across the stadium.

The crowd gasped in amazement. "Did...did that thing just talk?" Sonic said in amazement.

Amy's jaw dropped, along with the magazine she was reading.

Chaolin looked momentarily stunned. That was all the time Demon needed. He ran towards Chaolin and started punching him rapidly. Demon grabbed him, grinning madly as a small explosion followed. Chaolin was sent flying into the air. Demon bent backwards, his hands on his head as a gleam twinkled in his eye. He threw his arms down, sending up a huge pillar of blue fire. Chaolin was sent higher into the air and came down in a smoking heap. He was still alive, but unable to continue. The crowd started murmuring with sparse cheers.

"Wow..." Omachao breathed. "This game's winner is Demon!"

"What—surprised?" Demon said to the crowd. He grinned when no one responded. "Chao can say more than just the name of their species, you know." When he walked back to his Master in the cloak, everyone moved away from the aisle, as if just being within a few inches away from him would result in instant death.

_****_

The fourth match of the tournament was Angel and Macaroni. Both immediately jumped away in the defensive. They came at each other with ferocity, punching and dodging each other's attacks. The crowd cheered wildly at the fight. Macaroni faltered for a second, giving Angel an opening. She elbowed him in the chest, following up with an uppercut that sent Macaroni into the air. Macaroni came down hard on the ground, sliding towards the edge of the arena. Angel ran towards her, preparing a kick that would send Macaroni out of the ring.

"Come on, Macaroni!" Sonic yelled. "Get up, dude!"

Macaroni got up at the last second, grabbing Angel's leg just as she was about to kick her. Getting up, Macaroni twisted around several times before letting Angel go out of the ring. The crowd cheered for Macaroni's victory. "And the winner is...Macaroni!"

Once she was sure the match was over, Macaroni jumped out of the ring. She held out her hand to Angel. Angel smiled and took her former foe's hand. The crowd cheered even louder.

_****_

"The next part of the tournament will be held June 5! Swimming, intelligence, speed, strength—all will be tested! We will see you then!" Omachao announced.

Amy had her arms wide open for Macaroni. She jumped into them. "Congratulations, Macaroni!" Amy congratulated.

"Sweet job!" Sonic said, eating a chili dog. "You're in the tournament!"

"Chao!" Macaroni said.

"Say, when did you get that chili dog?" Amy asked accusingly.

Sonic looked at it as if he had just noticed it. "I got it at a stand while you were waiting for Macaroni to come back to you."

"And you didn't think to get me any?" Amy said dangerously.

Sonic continued eating. "Uh...no?" Amy punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What's that for?"

"Go get me one...in fact, get two," Amy demanded. "Now."

Sonic sighed as he got up, as if he had on one-hundred pound weights on his shoulders. He ran to the stand and back in a few seconds with the two hotdogs. "Feels like I'm getting slower," he said with a smile.

Amy took the two dogs and handed one to Macaroni. She devoured it as if it would vanish at any moment. "Dang, is she evolving again or something?" Sonic asked.

"She eats just like you do," Amy said, digging into her hotdog.

Sonic scoffed. "Pfft, I don't eat like that." He proceeded to scoff down the rest of his hotdog even faster than Macaroni. Amy giggled.

"You know, Sonic," Amy began. "There's something weird about you."

"What do you mean?" Sonic said absently.

"You never want to give up anything with the word 'dog' in the name," Amy pointed out. Sonic did not respond. "You could at least look at me."

"Huh? Oh sorry," Sonic apologized. "It's just that Chao...Demon, I think and his trainer. I've got a strange feeling about them."

"I know what you mean," Amy agreed. "There's just a...strange feeling whenever I look at-" Amy looked back at where the figure in the hooded cloak would be sitting. "They're gone."

Sonic looked behind him. The two mysterious competitors were indeed gone. "Huh. Not very social, are they?"

"I feel better anyway with them gone," Amy said, petting Macaroni.

"It's not over yet," Sonic reminded. "I'm sure Macaroni will still have to go against him in the finals."

"I'm not sure I want Macaroni fighting him," Amy admitted. "There's just something...not right about him."

Sonic chuckled. "Macaroni can handle that freak, right?"

Macaroni looked up, nodded and said with determination. "Chao!"

_****_

**E/N: **It's almost time and I've come to my decision!

The next two chapters are supposed to be about a baby shower for Amy. First off, I absolutely HATE baby showers. Just a bunch of women sitting around "ooohing" and "awwing" over every unnecessary gift that gets opened, and that's basically what the next chapter will be. Well...the chapter after that. The _next _chapter will be about getting ready for that. Its Warped Violet Roses' LONGEST CHAPTER.

Sorry, Warped Violet Roses, but this is where we part ways.

Next chapter, we go STRAIGHT to the finale! What exactly is Dr. Eggman's plan? Will Macaroni prevail against the viscous Demon? And speaking of Demon, how can a Chao talk? And who is his mysterious owner? Find out in the next climactic chapter of A Rose that Blooms in Adversity!


	30. The Chao Olympics Part III: Finale

_**Chapter 30: The Chao Olympics Part III: The Final Countdown**_

**E/N: **Pssh, you _wish _I was dead!

Before I wrote this chapter, I took some time to go back and reread this entire story. I recommend that you do the same. Honestly, I had forgotten a lot about the beginning of this tale and how much Amy's life had changed in the past few months (in story time).

But now it is all about to come to an end.

I can tell you before you start reading that two people will die. One of them will be Amy's baby. Sadly, you will not be seeing her after this chapter.

So, let's begin with this shattering chapter of A Rose that Blooms in Adversity! Enjoy!

_****_

Amy was the first to get up in the morning of June 5. She sat up and looked at Sonic who was out like canary in a coal mine. Getting up, she walked to the bathroom to get ready for Macaroni's big day. Her due date was not but a few days away and it was showing. She looked as if the baby would fall out at any second.

When she started brushing her teeth, Sonic walked in and turned the shower on. "So, today's Part 2 of the tournament, isn't it?" he asked groggily.

"Yep," she answered, spitting into the sink. "I'm going to make some breakfast, okay?"

"Alright," Sonic said while in the shower. "I'll be down in a minute."

Amy went to Macaroni's room and got the sleeping Chao up. "Chao..." she said sleepily.

"C'mon, Macaroni," Amy urged. "I'm going to make you some yummy breakfast for you on your big day, okay?"

Macaroni perked up at the mention of food. "Chao!" She went to the kitchen with her surrogate mother. She watched as she mixed batter and poured it into a hot skillet.

"Ooh, pancakes!" Sonic said, sitting down at the table.

"So, are you ready for your next set of challenges?" Amy asked Macaroni, flipping the pancakes in the pan.

"CHAO!" Macaroni shouted, pumping her arm in the air.

"Heh, she sounds all fired up," Sonic commented. He sniffed the air. "That smells pretty good." Amy took some of the cakes she already made and put them on a plate. She handed it to Macaroni, who quickly dug in without a drop of syrup. "What about me?" Sonic complained.

"They're right over there," Amy said, pointing to the pan.

"I swear, sometimes you love her more than me," Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"That's right," Amy said with a grin, kissing him on the cheek.

Sonic chuckled and returned the kiss. He ran his hand over her belly. "Only a couple more days, right? Then we'll parents."

"We already are, aren't we?" Amy said, looking down at Macaroni. "She's always been like my baby."

"Yeah, I guess we are, huh?" Sonic smiled and petted her head. "Make sure you kick ass out there today!"

"Chaomph!" Macaroni replied through a mouthful of pancake. Sonic and Amy chuckled.

_****_

After all three had finished breakfast and got dressed for the day, they headed out to the Station Square Grand Dome in Sonic's Dodge Viper. Once there, they registered Macaroni and sat in the waiting area. Macaroni immediately went to the toy box and started playing with a doll.

Sonic looked around and saw most of the same people he had seen before, including the strange owner of Demon. Whenever he was around the owner or the Chao, he got chills. He made eye contact with Demon. The Chao snarled and said, "What are you looking at, blue hedgehog?"

Sonic jumped, having forgotten that the Chao could speak. He made no response, but quickly picked up a car magazine and focused on it.

_****_

Round One was about to begin. Lined up in order was Macaroni, Demon, a Chao named Arias and another named Coral. Omachao started the race. "On your marks...get set...GO!" Demon was in first place in the beginning and Macaroni came up in second. Once they got to the pool, the Chao jumped in.

Macaroni was slowly, but surely catching up to Demon. The dark Chao grinned. "That's right, keep swimming" They jumped out of the water. Soon enough, Macaroni was now cheek-to-cheek with Demon. Demon attempted to speed up, but in vain. Macaroni completely passed him. For some reason, he smiled. "That's my cue."

Macaroni soon came up to the rainbow-colored finish line. The crowed cheered loudly for her, especially Sonic and Amy. But, before she could get up to her pedestal, Demon grabbed her and pinned her down to the ground. In a completely defenseless position, Macaroni could not stop him from punching her senselessly. The crowd cheered the illegal fight.

Sonic watched in shock as Amy called out to security for help. However, before security could reach them, Demon's mysterious owner knocked them out. Sonic grabbed the owner by the shoulder. "What are you doing!"

The owner turned around and punched Sonic solidly in the head, knocking him out. "No one ever does that to me and get's away with it."

Amy's eyes widened. "That voice...it couldn't be..."

The owner pulled back her cloak, revealing her true identity. "Hello, Amy," Cindy MirCat said with a malevolent smile. "Long time no see."

"Cindy!" Amy exclaimed with a mixture of surprise and hatred.

"I see you and Sonic have been busy," Cindy pointed out, looking down at Amy's belly.

"What are you doing here!" Amy asked, the surprise gone but the hatred still there.

"Just here to make sure _his _bloodline ends here," Cindy said. She pulled out a knife from under her cloak and stabbed Amy in the stomach. Amy gasped as she saw the blood dripping from her middle. She collapsed from blood loss.

_****_

From the other side of the arena, Demon laughed maniacally. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Do you see that, you pathetic excuse for a Chao? Your mother will not survive."

Macaroni stood up weakly, but not quite defeated. "Chao...!"

"What's that? You say you're not done yet?" Demon laughed even louder. "I say you're wrong!" Demon charged at Macaroni, sending her flying into a wall. Before she even had a chance to fall to the ground, Demon body-checked her against it, creating a large dent in the wall. Demon backed away slightly, allowing her to fall to the ground. To his surprise, Macaroni still got up. "It seems I've underestimated you," he praised. "But that's not saying a lot."

"Ch...Chao!" Macaroni charged at Demon, attempting to slam him to the ground. Demon grinned and vanished, causing Macaroni to falter. He reappeared behind Macaroni and punched her in the shoulder. Within the same second, he punched her in the other shoulder. Still in the same second, he punched her in both her sides, legs and neck. Macaroni fell to the ground, unable to continue and barely breathing.

Demon chuckled as he picked her up and walked towards the flames. "You've put up a good fight; it's almost a shame that I have to do this. Almost." Holding her with both arms, he twisted around in a circle until he became a blur. Letting go of Macaroni, he allowed her to fly into the flames. Macaroni was too weak to remove herself from the blue flames as they licked hungrily at her body.

"That's one nuisance taken care of," Demon said, walking through the fire. He emerged without a single mark on him. He looked towards the fallen Amy Rose and Sonic. "Now for the other one."

_****_

Sonic got up, rubbing his head painfully. His eyes widened when he saw Amy lying on the ground, her own blood pooling around her. Immediately, he rose and confronted the antagonist. "Cindy!" he yelled angrily. "What have you done!"

She chuckled. "After you dumped me like a bag of trash, I met one of your buddies. He formulated a plan where our common enemy would be eliminated."

Sonic gasped. "Eggman!"

Cindy nodded. "Now neither you nor that bitch you left me for will survive!" She charged at him with her knife.

Sonic easily dodged the attack at the last minute and grabbed her arm. "Not when my loved ones are in danger, you don't." He knocked the knife away and punched her in the cheek with force worthy of Knuckles. He followed up with another hit, then another and another. Cindy tried to fight back, but Sonic sped up his punches, hitting her with incredible speed and power all in the same area.

Afterward, Cindy could barely stand. Sonic delivered one final kick that sent her flying into the flame-covered arena. She slid in on her back, looking dazed. She coughed violently. Looking into her hand, she almost fainted from the sight of blood.

"Just as I thought; you were even more of a liability than I imagined."

Cindy looked up to see Demon standing over her, looking extremely angered. "But I defeated Amy, just like I-"

"Oh, congratulations!" Demon said with insincere praise. "You managed to take out a hedgehog who is almost nine months pregnant! _That's _an accomplishment!"

"But-"

Demon held up his arm. "You failed terribly. You may have killed Amy Rose and her child, but you failed where it really counted. This mission was a complete disgrace thanks to you. I should have done this much sooner."

"Done wh-!" Demon grabbed her by the throat and floated into the air. He gripped tighter and tighter until air could no longer get through. He grinned when he felt her go limp in his arms. He tossed her body into the flames.

Demon dusted off his hands. "Now, there's just one more lose end to take care of..." He flew off into the sky.

_****_

Sonic picked up Amy. His countenance fell when he felt how limp she was in his arms. "Come on, Amy," he said, hoping that she could hear him. "Stay with me. Please..." He dashed through the hall of the amphitheater, trying to get to the exit as fast as possible. Outside, he saw a crowd of ambulances, police and fire trucks. Knowing that he could get to the hospital much faster than they could, he kept going at full speed to the nearest one.

Bursting through the doors of the hospital only a few seconds later, he looked around frantically. His vision began to blur and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was several crowding around him and Amy before he passed out completely.

_****_

**E/N: **I really hope that was worth the long wait...

I've been toying with multiple ways Cindy could die and finally settled on Demon doing it. At first, I tried having Amy do it, but it didn't work no matter what I tried.

But this is not the last chapter. We actually have a few more chapters to go. But don't worry; it won't be a year before they get released XD See you next time!

This would usually be the part where order you to review, but...I think you all get the idea by now, right?


	31. Scrambled Eggman: Part I

_**Chapter 31: Scrambled Eggman: Part I**_

**E/N: **Ore no...KATCHI DA!

After several weeks in suspended animation, I'm finally back! I bet you're wondering: "Tsuiyo, where the heck have you been for the past 2+ months!" I'll answer that question with this:

Do you want to hear my lame excuses, or do you want to see what happens next!

That's what I thought; Ikeze!

_****_

Sonic did not even need to see the bandages wrapped all over his body to tell that he was in the hospital; he could hear the voices of the doctors and other personnel, along with the other noises typically heard in such an establishment. He sat up painfully and rubbed his eyes. He felt the large bandage on his chest and winced—the wound obviously had not completely healed yet.

A Sapient fox walked in and wrote something on the clipboard at the foot of his bed. She walked out almost immediately, barely glancing at Sonic.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned at the voice; it came from Tails, who was sitting at his bedside. "Hey..." he greeted without much feeling. "What...happened?"

"You got some pretty nasty burns in the attack," Tails explained. "But the doctor said you'll be fine."

The prospect of a quick recovery did little to heal his mood. Tails knew what his best friend wanted to ask without even saying anything. He continued in a somewhat muted voice. "Amy's in the ER. She took a pretty bad hit to the stomach. They're doing their best to save her and the baby, but..."

Sonic looked down in deep sadness. Just then, Shadow burst into the room. "That bastard dies, _now_," he swore. Sonic covered his ears; profanity was the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment. Shadow tossed a piece of metal with a distinct insignia on it. "Look familiar?" the black hedgehog said with contempt not necessarily directed at Sonic.

A scowl formed on Sonic's face as he saw the toothy grin and huge mustache typical of his arch-nemesis. Sonic yelled and swatted the metal off the bed, sending it flying right by Shadow's face and into the wall. Shadow did not even flinch. "Rest up," Shadow said. "Once you're healed, we're going after him."

When Sonic laid his head in knees and brought them closer to him, Tails believed him to be crying. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic..."

When Sonic raised his head, however, there was not even a trace of sadness on his features. He pushed Tails' hand off of him. "I'm going to kill him," he said with malice. He got up from his bed, holding his side.

Shadow smirked and chuckled, obviously never believing that Sonic would just sit down and rest after learning who was behind the attack.

Tails did not try to argue; he knew that he would never be able to convince Sonic otherwise. "Right behind you, bro."

Sonic smiled. "Tails, could you stay here and look after Amy for me?" Tails nodded. "Shadow, you're with me. We're going to need Knuckles, too."

Just as he finished that sentence, Knuckles walked into the room, cracking his knuckles. "Picked him up on the way here," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded, but kept his face stern. "You in?" he asked Knuckles, but it was not really a question.

Knuckles nodded. "I kind of owe him; without him, none of us would've ever met. I intend to pay him back-" He punched his fist into his hand. "-in full." The echidna was right: every one of Sonic met all of his friends because of Eggman.

"He's not getting any mercy from me though," Sonic said, trying to make a joke. Knuckles chuckled. Everyone except for Tails walked out of the room.

Good luck, you guys," Tails wished softly.

_****_

Shadow took Sonic and Knuckles to his house, which put Tails's Workshop to shame: it was bigger and even more high-tech than the two-tailed fox's. He led them down into a large, underground garage, containing the jet he purchased months ago.

Sonic smirked. "Seems like you weren't so crazy buying this after all—" He winced and held his chest.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked with concern.

"Yeah…fine," Sonic lied. Knuckles did not ask again, even though he knew he was lying.

Shadow opened the cockpit and got in, followed by Sonic and Knuckles. They all put on their helmets and oxygen masks. Shadow powered on the jet and opened the roof above them. Pushing the lever next to them, Shadow caused the jet to hover, soon taking off into the sky.

"Where do we find him?" Knuckles's muffled voice asked.

"I've got a lock on his location," Shadow informed in a voice just as muffled. "We should be there in less than five minutes."

"What's the plan?" Sonic asked them all.

"Kill or be killed," Shadow said simply.

"Good plan," Knuckles joked dryly.

When they arrived a few minutes later, Shadow landed the jet a few miles away from Eggman's base in the trees. They all got out and headed for the base as the hum of the jet died out.

_****_

Not even a minute later, not too far away from the Shadow's jet, a tree went up in blue flames. A second later, another tree caught fire. Then another, and another, until an entire circle of trees were engulfed in blue fire. A deep chuckle came from the flames. "So, they came after all, did they?" A small, black figure stepped out. It was none other than Demon.

A blue flame erupted from his arm as a smile spread across his face. "It seems I will not have to sully my hands with that doctor's blood after all. He rose into the air as he watched Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles run off to the base. "I'm curious as to how this will turn out…" He dashed off to follow them, undetected.

_****_

**E/N: **I'm really sorry about the wait, ningen suanka.

I decided at the last minute to publish the climax as two parts. This chapter was just to show you that I wasn't dead or just giving up on the story.

I will try my absolute best to get the final part of this EPIC CLIMAX published by the week after next (I'll be vacationing with my girlfriend next week, sorry!)

See you then, ningen!


End file.
